Two Sides of the Same Coin
by H.T. Elia
Summary: After graduation, Kurt Hummel was preparing to move to New York City to join his best friend Rachel at NYADA. However, he is faced with a dilemma as he loses his dorm room due to an unexpected decrease in capacity. Not sure what to do, Kurt turns to Rachel for help and her boyfriend of two years, Blaine Anderson, saves the day and offers him a room in his apartment.
1. The Urgent Tenant

**Story Notes:**

Hello everyone.

I know I have another fic in progress. I will be working on both.

This story is taking place in 2012 and it does have some canon in it, but I am also taking a whole lot of liberties. You will notice as you read the story and learn all the ultered details.

****WARNING There will be Rachel and Blaine intimate scenes in this story. So beware because I won't warn by chapter. So read at your own risk****

I have always shipped Blaine and Rachel. Thus I made them a couple, with Blaine being a Bisexual **(THERE WILL BE NO THREESOMES! Jeez people...not that there's anything wrong with it...It's just not how I see Blaine, Kurt or Rachel. Also i never experienced it(and never will)...so very little knowledge about the matter.)**. All of the places and extra characters are actually people from my own life (they are obviously exaggerated and almost 80% different from the real people). Also a lot of my university experience will be part of this story, including courses, location names, jobs, clubs I joined, people I met, plays i worked on :). Just makes for a more detailed story :). Just so you know I graduated with a Ned Media/ Technical Dramatic Arts degrees. :)

I appreciate constructive reviews of course, so please feel free to express you feelin's haha. I am always open to hear suggestions and idea. Granted, I have already brainstormed the story and wrote out a quick summary, so I know exactly where the story is going from Beginning, middle to end. But your feed back is ALWAYS welcome.

Cheers! and Enjoy :)

****UPDATE** Dec 31 2013 BLAINE'S APARTMENT FLOOR PLAN: **The link can be found in my profile! (PS most annoying things about ...bitches) or you can find my story on Scarves and Coffee and you can actually see the picture in my story notes...because S&C is awesome and let me put up links and photos...

Please feel free to drop a review after reading. It will be much appreciated.

* * *

**The Urgent Tenant**

"Mmmm, this is the best desert, _ever._" Blaine sighed happily as he studied his girlfriend's striking, yet fine Italian features; her beautifully styled curls swirled down to her chest; her lips so full and flushed; her jaw strong and delicate and her skin, an olive tone just like his—except hers shimmered.

"I totally agree," She laughed, partially distracted. "We should have it more often…"

"You are the best girlfriend, you know that?" Blaine grinned widely between harsh breaths, pressing his fingers into her well-rounded butt.

"You're only saying that because I'm fucking your brains out," Rachel moaned as she bounced off her boyfriend's lap in a steady rhythm, her hands holding the headboard for leverage.

"That's not true...I said it yesterday...when you made me pancakes," Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard, waves of pleasure surging through him in large increments.

"Ha! Which you made me burn...while you went down...on me on the kitchen floor," Her giggles turned into a sudden moan as Blaine bucked his hips in an upward roll.

"What about last week..._Ah..._before we went out for your birthday party?" Blaine bucked again, silently coaxing the girl to speed up; Rachel took her sweet time, gyrating and rocking and enjoying every inch of his breadth.

"Oh, you mean the time...we had a quickie in the...backseat of your car? Yes, I do remember that." She teased him, slowing her pace into shallow thrusts.

"_Oh god_...right now you..._fuck.._.are not being the best girlfriend..." Blaine whined, as he squeezed her little breasts in protest.

"Quit complaining," Rachel reproached playfully as she leaned her hands on his thighs, advertising her undulating stomach to her boyfriend; a sight that always made his ebbing coil snap.

"You're such a girl," She egged him on.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine grabbed her hips and greeted her with an aggressive slam from his hips. Rachel cried involuntarily. "Does that feel girly?"

"You want to be rough? Fine, I'll give you rough!" She feigned her anger, knowing it would drive him crazy. Without mercy, Rachel immediately increased her pace in retaliation, which took him completely by surprise. She ravished him with all the energy her small body could muster and brought him right to the brink of ecstasy, both moaning like there's no tomorrow—and then she stopped.

"Oh my god, you are evil!" He desperately wrapped his arms around her chest and buried his face between her breasts.

"Say I'm the best girlfriend, _ever," _She whispered hotly in his ear, while he panted his wild frustrations into her warm skin. "Say it or I'll leave you here to finish on your own."

Blaine tried to thrust, but she pushed her weight into the mattress, holding him hostage. She knew he could have taken charge at any moment, being much stronger than her, but Blaine loved it when she "took" matters into her own hands—At least in bed.

"You're the best!..._Ugh..._You're the BEST!" Blaine croaked, tightening his embrace. "Actually, even better! You are the most amazing and wonderful and fearsome—"

"Fearsome?!" She mocked dramatically.

"NO! I meant BRILLIANT! MAGNIFICENT!" Blaine glazed one word on top of another, hoping against hope that she would at least start rocking in whatever pace—buried in her heat was becoming slightly unbearable.

"Well…I can't turn down magnificent…" she said coyly and leaned in to kiss his soft lips, replacing her hands on the headboard.

Slowly she resumed her rocking, which quickly turned into frantic thrusts. The banter ceased as they both basked in their lust, desperately trying to bridge their climax—that bitter sweet moment they both chased and ran away from. Blaine could hear Rachel edging closer by her quickened rasps and mindless thrashing and when she arched into her orgasm, a sweet, gasping cry escaped her lips. Blaine followed suit and tipped over the ledge to a beautiful stupor of hot mess and love, breathing his loud, hot moans into her neck.

Both fell into a fit of giggles as they swam down from their high.

"Rachel Berry," Blaine praised between lazy kisses. "This is new…"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." She smiled as she bit his bottom lip lightly.

"Please, always be!" Rachel laughed genuinely, a laugh that always radiated warmth and comfort in his chest.

How did he get so lucky? He may actually marvel over it, but he knew he should never question his luck; Rachel lived to make him happy, as much as he strove to care for her wellbeing—she was made for him as far as he was concerned and he was all she wanted in a man.

She jumped off the bed and unzipped her tiny plaid skirt and slid it to the floor. It was an article of clothing Blaine failed to rip off when caught in the heat of the moment. All day they had been teasing each other via text and once she walked into his room, she dropped her things, ripped off her shirt in one swoop and jumped on Blaine, who was plenty ready and ripe for the picking.

As she stepped into the bathroom for a shower, Blaine ripped his condom off, tied it and tossed it into the trash with perfect aim. Before he joined Rachel in the tub, her phone buzzed against his night stand. He picked it up to check the message: a habit perfectly accepted by Rachel. Her exact words were "I have nothing to hide from you", and neither did Blaine.

KURT

RACHEL! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Blaine went to the bathroom to dutifully inform Rachel.

"Hey, babe," He chimed as he walked into the steam-filled room.

"Yeah?" Rachel stopped singing to herself.

"Kurt just texted you. It's seems quite urgent."

"Quite urgent? So eloquent," She teased. "What did he say?"

"It says: Rachel! I need your help. That's it." He recited the message theatrically. "Do you want me to text him back for you?"

"Very funny… and yes! Please ask him what's wrong."

Blaine unlocked her phone and started texting.

RACHEL

Omg, Kurt. Sweetie, What's wrong?

Blaine smiled to himself as he imitated Rachel's usual words for texting-compassion. He was an expert after all, having always received at least 20ish Rachel-texts a day from her (40ish if she was out of town and even more if they felt especially needy...). Kurt replied immediately.

KURT

I lost my room at the dorms!

I have no place to live and

I'm supposed to be moving in 2 days!

"Oh no…" Blaine's heart reached out to the boy. The move must already be so physically and mentally taxing for an 18-year-old, let alone losing accommodation. It was like giving someone the keys to a city without a door.

"What? What's wrong? What did he say?" Rachel pulled the curtain aside, shampoo sliding down the side of her wide-eyed face.

"He lost his dorm room and he has nowhere to live." Blaine sighed. "Talk about SOL."

"I told him!" She snapped in frustration. "I told him to look for a place outside of university. They always do that every year! They always over book it and some poor suckers will have to fend for themselves days before school starts."

"That's kind of mean," Blaine frowned. "Although I do know how tough it is to find an affordable apartment close to university."

"Yeah, it's like a twisted tradition or something," She roughly slid the curtain back to stop water from spraying all over the place. "You know they did that to Vanessa? She had to defer for one whole semester, just because she couldn't find a place fast enough. If only I knew her then, I would have let her move in to my apartment."

"Yeah, but scary MJ was so awesome back then," Blaine laughed at the memory of the perpetual slut that brought in all sorts of strange men into Rachel's apartment.

"Oh god; don't remind me…I still want those sixty dollars she stole...and my socks...Shelby gave me those awesome knee socks!"

"What should I tell him?" Blaine fingers lingered over the keyboard, waiting for instructions.

"Tell him that I'll take care of it." Rachel sighed. "Although, I don't know how I'm going to sort it out on such short notice. Also tell him I'll call him ASAP."

And Blaine did exactly that, which earned him a capitalized 'OK' (and a "spazzy" emoticon) back from Kurt. He threw the phone on the bed and jumped into the shower.

As Rachel washed his hair, an idea popped into his head.

"Why doesn't he move into my spare room?" Blaine suggested out of the blue. "I mean. I barely use it. It just has my dad's old office furniture."

"Blaine! That is an excellent idea," She said, her eyes went as wide as tea saucers. "Wow! That was fixed faster than I expected! Oh my god! You are going to _looooooove _Kurt. He is so clean and neat just like you! He also has a great sense for decor, and is a health nut_just like you_! Maybe you could share groceries! It will be cheaper for both of you! Not that you need help money wise. But, oh my god! I will be able to see him more often! We can have movie nights and dinners every other day! It is going to be awesome!"

"Jeez if he's that awesome maybe I should marry him," Blaine made a show of contemplating the idea.

"And miss the chance of having adorable short people with me? I don't think so!" Rachel slapped his chest humorously. Blaine concurred privately; the baby talk was broached several times, but was understandably shot down, deeming it too early in the relationship to even muse about it.

Blaine smiled at her adorable eagerness, nonetheless. She was positively gorgeous when she got so excited, especially when it came to helping her friends. It boggled Blaine's mind how loyal Rachel was towards her friends—it was that, that saved him from his previous destructive lifestyle.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine cupped her face and placed a heart-melting kiss on her lips; Rachel's cheeks colored deep red at the sudden compliment.

"And," Rachel cleared her throat. "What happened to awesome?"

"You are awesome too," Blaine slipped his tongue into her mouth, reminding her of their recent lusty encounter; her wet body melded against his, deepening their breathless kiss.

"So, how much will you charge him?" Rachel asked as she pulled away, feeling a bit heady.

"Well I already own this place, so he doesn't have to pay anything," Blaine offered recklessly.

"Are you crazy? You can't do that! Kurt will not accept charity," Rachel shook her head vehemently. "You'll have to charge him something."

"Well I never rented out a room before, so I wouldn't know how much to charge."

"Well between me, Vanessa and Jill we pay about 800 each," She proposed. "And I know he is prepared to pay a 1000 a month. He saved a lot of his garage money for rent and food, enough to cover four years."

"Garage money?" Blaine frowned, curiosity touching his eyes.

"He used to work for his dad," She explained. "He owns a Tire shop in downtown Lima."

"Oh, wow" Blaine said with utter surprise. "Kurt can fix cars?"

"Yes, he can!" She smiled proudly. "he breaks the stereo type and I love it. I mean he is still as gay as they come, all into fashion and décor and all that jazz. Still, he is really well rounded. Even though he has a rough time believing it."

"Why?" Blaine frowned, a good looking boy like Kurt must get his way a lot, especially the way he poses himself in the few photos he saw on Rachel's Facebook wall; an air of dominance. Yet, photographs can be easily deceiving…

"People putting him down for being gay and shy," Rachel answered seriously. "I hope the move here will bring out his confidence, now that he doesn't have to deal with high school crap."

"Well, I am thoroughly impressed that my future roomie can fix cars," Blaine smiled. "I won't have to pay a mechanic ever again. And, I guess in a way, I break the stereotype too by _not _knowing how to fix cars."

A giggle bubbled out of Rachel's chest. "That is so true! You should write about that in your next column at _The Meliorist_. I am sure Toby would love it."

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Blaine beamed at her. "It seems like I'm not the only one with good ideas tonight!"

"I guess not." She poked his nose lovingly. "Anyways I better go. I'm supposed to meet Jill at the gym."

"You are the only person I know that has a shower before going to the gym," Blaine rolled his eyes as his girlfriend stepped out of the shower.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to feel fresh before a nice work out!" She scoffed from the bedroom.

"Well that gives me a lot of confidence," Blaine snorted. "I didn't know our sex would un-freshen you so much."

"Oh please, you're only saying that to make me feel bad," She yelled from the bedroom. "And you know what happens when I feel guilty."

She slid away the shower curtain, already dressed in a pair of red yoga pants and a white tank top.

"Ain't gonna happen," Rachel sassed his with her index finger. "Besides I have to stay at my place tonight and have dinner with my girls!"

"Fine, I'll just acquaint myself with my hand once more," Blaine looked back at her with big, darling eyes.

"There you go! Problem solved!" Rachel shrugged demurely before turning around to leave. "Goodbye, darling!"

Blaine made an indignant sound which was met by the clicking sound of the bathroom door.

"Well hand, I guess you and me have a date later tonight."

* * *

"Hello," A miserable voice whined on the other end.

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel sang his name into the receiver and she walked towards her car.

"RACHEL!" He yelped desperately. "Oh my god, Rachel! Please tell me you found a place already! Although, I don't see how you could since I've only told you 30 minutes ago…"

"As a matter of fact, I did!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"WHAT!?" Kurt yelled. "OH MY GOD! RACHEL, I LOVE YOU!"

"I know you do!" She squealed as she opened her car door and threw her bag on the backseat.

"So, where is it?" He asked, his voice getting higher with abated excitement.

"Well, Blaine happens to have an extra room in his apartment that he hardly uses!" She explained with mutual enthusiasm. "And he thought it would be perfect for you!"

"Blaine, as in your Blaine?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes, my Blaine," Rachel confirmed. "And no other! Oh Kurt, it is going to be fantastic! We will be able to hang out all the time! And we'll become like the three musketeers, except a little more feminine, and no horses. I don't think I can deal with the fecal matter."

"Oh," Kurt hesitated, and Rachel can literally taste his reluctance over the phone.

"What?" Rachel asked a little confused. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I will be intruding," Kurt confessed. " I don't want to be in your way."

"Don't be silly, Kurt," Rachel reprimanded gently, as she sat in her car and closed the door. "We want you there. Besides, it's not like you have a choice, school _is_ starting next week!"

Kurt sighed deeply then silence reigned for a few seconds. "What if he won't like me?"

"He will," She iterated firmly.

"You don't know that," Kurt countered. "A lot of people don't like me."

Rachel's heart dropped at the heartbreaking self-deprecation. She hated the world for crushing Kurt into this shy uncomfortable boy; those ridiculous bullies had stolen every shred of confidence from him and laid on the ground for everyone to step on. God only knew what else he had to endure since she graduated, leaving him to fend for himself for two more years.

"Blaine is not a lot of people," Rachel begged to differ. And no, Blaine wasn't just anyone; he was boundlessly generous, selfless, intelligent and definitely talented. Yes, he may have a bygone, untoward reputation, but Rachel learned that there was more to him than his past mistakes and he still surprises her, the longer she hung on to him. How he reached out to Kurt without even knowing him was a great example.

"He gets along with almost anyone. Also, I _do _know he will like you, because I've been with him for two years now. I know what he likes and what he doesn't, and you Kurt have a lot in common with Blaine. He will _looooooove _you, and you will love him too!"

"Ok, ok!" Kurt laughed, his voice losing the weight of its usual reticence. "I believe you."

"Good!"

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Kurt's massive smile was almost audible. "I'm coming in _two days_!"

"I know!" They both squealed like little girls. "We are so going to have slumber parties! And many trips around the city with Blaine. He knows this town inside out."

"Oh yes, please!" Kurt agreed, as his excitement returned in full swing.

"Anyways babe, I have to jet." She pouted not wanting to end the phone call. "Gym time! Don't want to keep Jilly Bean waiting!"

"OK! See you soon!" Kurt acquiesced.

"Let me know when you start driving!"

"I will."

Rachel was over the moon. Not only will she have the love of her life by her side, but also her best and dearest friend. Life was about to be as sweet as bowl of fresh cherries in July.

* * *

Kurt looked around his half-packed room. All of his clothes (except for a couple of outfits for the road) were neatly folded into three large suitcases, his shoes in two large boxes and the rest of his stuff, such as books, pictures, memorabilia, art supplies, CDs and DVDs were organized and waiting to be placed in their own boxes. However, Kurt was too tired to bother; the whole drama with losing his dorm room and the anxiety of finding a new place had rendered him into a ragged pile of fatigue. He decided, tomorrow—when his energy was fully rejuvenated—would be a better time to finish up the leftover packing. With that decision made, Kurt jumped into the shower and followed it by his ritual moisturizing routine.

Once he turned in for the night, Kurt found himself unable to sleep. The anticipation of moving to a whole new city was nerve-wracking and riddled his stomach with acidic knots. Fearful thoughts of failing, or disliking the city kept chasing themselves in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore.

Once he turned in for the night, Kurt found himself unable to sleep. The anticipation of moving to a whole new city was nerve-wracking and riddled his stomach with acidic knots. Fearful thoughts of failing, or disliking the city kept chasing themselves in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore.

To distract himself, Kurt retrieved his laptop and opened up Facebook. To his surprise, Kurt found a friend request from Blaine Anderson. Kurt hesitated for a minute. Should he accept already? He didn't want to seem too eager. Yet again, Kurt thought it might be a good idea to check out his account and get a rough scan of the man's background, just in case he was forced into some polite conversation—it was never too late to be prepared.

Kurt hit the accept button.

Ok maybe he would wait a bit more before he attacked his account; his shy self just couldn't bare the idea of creeping on his new roommate so quickly. Not that it mattered! It wasn't like Blaine could actually see him browsing…why is he such a weirdo about these things?

Five minutes later, as Kurt browsed his news feed, he received a message on his wall.

Blaine Anderson

_Hiya Kurt! I know we still don't know each other that well, but I thought, since we're going to be roommates, I might as well just add you now. Also, feel free to scour my account; I give you full permission. ;). Well maybe you should avoid the album "Spring Break 2011"…you've been warned ;)._

Kurt smiled to himself at the sweet message and typed away his own answer.

Kurt Hummel

_Hello Blaine. I might just take you up on that offer ;). Also, Thank you very much for giving me a place to live on such short notice. I owe you loads. Well, I mean besides rent and all…._

Blaine Anderson

_Hey, don't mention it. You owe me nothing. Well…except for rent and all ;). See you in a couple of days._

Kurt giggled out loud this time and prayed to the universe that Blaine was just as funny in real life. According to Rachel, Blaine was hilarious, but he couldn't trust her biased judgement.

Without further ado, Kurt clicked on Blaine's name, loading his page in a matter of seconds. His banner posed a picture of him and Rachel hugging, both smiling at the camera from afar, a beautiful autumn scene accenting the background. The profile picture was a professional photo. Kurt had seen passing photos of Blaine, but he never had the chance to see one of him up close. Curious, Kurt clicked on it to get a better look. At the first scan, it just looked like one of those professional family photos that everyone grudgingly got so their parents can frame it up on the wall or set it on the fireplace. However, as he looked closer, little details slowly seeped out, capturing Kurt's intrigue; His eyes were the first of the particulars to jump out at Kurt; a beautiful fusion of bright emerald and warm Amber stood out, surrounded by thick dark circles around the irises. They shone so bright against his long dark eyelashes and a pair of perfectly triangular eyebrows. His skin was a well shaved tan complexion bracketed by tumbling chestnut curls, filled with a life of their own. Finally, a pair of full, pink lips, sporting the gentlest of smiles. Was it a smile? Kurt wasn't sure; the expression was definitely inviting. Now that the details were clear, all put together, they exuded a sense of natural peace and utter happiness. Whoever took this photo wasn't kidding around, it was as if they caught Blaine in a moment of truth.

Kurt slammed his laptop shut.

No.

Never.

Kurt rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath. He knew that feeling all too well, burgeoning deep in his chest; the threatening spirits of an oncoming crush. How typical. No, it was pathetic; Finn and Sam all over again! What was worse that once it started there was no stopping it. The boat's rope had gone loose and it was sailing down the river, unmanned.

_SHIT! _How can one photo affect him so much!

Kurt keeled back on his pillow and groaned. A part of him cursed Rachel for finding such a beautiful man…

_OK! Stop it right there mister! It's just a picture! Besides, at the this time of night everything seems larger than life._

Yes. That was it. It was late and Kurt wasn't thinking right. Maybe if he slept on it, it would blow over by tomorrow morning. Kurt threw the covers over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. After an agonizing hour, he fell into restless sleep.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thank you SO MUCH! Don't forget to review :). Let me know what you think of the idea.


	2. You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hello e'erybodeh! Just as promised! The sunday update is here!

There is a little surprise. I'm not sure how some of you will react. I will clarify my decision in the end notes.

Reviews are absolutely welcome! They will help me write a better story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello**

Ever since he was a little kid, Kurt could never stay in bed once he was wide awake. He had woken up at five in the morning after a night of fitful sleep and decide to pack the rest of his belongings. There wasn't much left, so he set out to fill the rest of the boxes. By the time he was done, three hours later, his dad knocked on the door.

"Mornin', kiddo." His dad greeted him with a sad smile.

"Good morning, dad." Kurt sighed despondently, his nerves too wrecked from a sleepless night. Burt eyed him carefully, trying to gage his son's mood before he spoke.

"Wow, your room looks so big without your stuff," Burt looked around, a bit amazed. The IKEA furniture had already been broken down and packed and moved downstairs, except for the mattress and box set.

Kurt smiled weakly at his dad. "So, what are you going to do with my room?"

"Well, we thought maybe we'll rent it out to some stray bums," Burt said seriously. "You know help them out."

Kurt's eyes almost fell of their sockets.

"Relax, I'm kidding." His dad grinned. "Your mom wants to turn it into a crafts room. You know how she always wanted one in the house."

A sigh of relief escaped from Kurt's mouth as his shoulders relaxed. "That's better."

"What does it matter anyway, it's not like you're coming back."

"Who knows," Kurt ducked his head miserably. "I might suck so much that I'll have to come back."

"You are _not _ going to fail," Burt said firmly. "You are going to rock that town like a hurricane."

Kurt snorted. "Thanks for the Scorpions reference dad…"

"Look, I know you're nervous," Burt said calmly. "But it'll be alright as soon as you settle. You'll be so busy once school starts, you'll only have time to worry about homework and what your next meal is going to be."

If only that were the only reason. It's that damn picture that blighted his mind. All night, he was tossing and turning, trying hard to push away Blaine's image from floating to the fore front. So much for night-exaggerating-reality…Here he was in broad daylight thinking about how he doesn't want to think about the picture that made him think about Blaine. It's all so fucking counterproductive!

"I know," Kurt replied after a short silence "I just can't help it."

"Think about it this way," Burt said as he sat on the mattress beside Kurt. "At least you won't be moving in with a stranger. Yeah maybe you don't know Blaine, but Rachel does and I trust her judgement. Besides it'll keep you away from all the bad influence of pot heads and alcoholic wannabes."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really dad? Why on earth would I put my skin through that abuse? Do you have any idea what alcohol does to your skin? And no way to smoking, I want to live my life wrinkle free for as long as possible."

"Hey, out of sight, out of mind." Burt asserted.

"Dad, that's not the right use of the phrase." Kurt complained.

"Sure it is," Burt countered. "You just don't like what I have to say. You never did."

"That's not true, I totally loved that sex talk…"

"Yeah, so much you plugged your ears and started belting out "I'm a Virgin" by Madonna. Very ironic."

A genuine laugh stuttered out of Kurt's mouth. He was going to miss his dad so much.

"I wish I can take you with me." Kurt pouted.

"Nah," Burt waved his hands. "I'm sure they have enough Mechanics over there."

Kurt smiled sadly, tears wetting the rims of his eyes. "Maybe, but there aren't dads like you anywhere."

Burt hugged his son and kissed his soft temple. "You'll be alright, kid."

Kurt shook his head childishly, making Burt laugh. "It looks like you're all ready to load up into the moving van. And here I was coming to help you. Maybe you should load the van on your own."

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Kurt's mother called sweetly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't a man have a moment with his son?" Burt yelled back.

"Not if you still want your favorite pancakes," Elizabeth called once more. "You better come down before I change my mind."

"Oh, I guess I better get down there. You know how often I get to eat tasty food."

"Go ahead," Kurt urged him with a big grin on his face. "I'll be right down, I just need to change."

Once his father stepped out of the room Kurt retrieved his phone and went straight to Facebook. He couldn't help it. After hours of resistance, Kurt's resolve caved in and he went straight to the source. There he was again. Kurt pressed down on the photo and saved it in his camera roll.

* * *

Blaine cracked one eye open once the smell of whole wheat pancakes and Rachel's special vegan bacon wafted into his nose. A grin crossed his face as he moaned at the airy goodness of breakfast. Well, it was much closer to brunch, as the clock read 10:45am. Wow, he really slept in, and _wow _it felt so good. Usually he was up at 6am for a run and then he was out the door to work by 7:30 am. This was the first day of his three week vacation and he was going to spend it slouching around, eating, playing and writing his music and obviously making love (and fucking) Rachel as much as possible.

_**You are not going to be living alone anymore, idiot. Kurt is moving tomorrow, remember?**_Blaine's brain argued with him.

_Right…I totally forgot…oh no…I really didn't think this through, did I?_

_**No…no you didn't…**_

"Shit…" Blaine breathed. No more loud sex with Rachel? Uh oh…that could be a problem.

Blaine got out of bed and went to the joined bathroom. After relieving himself, he walked into a pair of boxer-briefs and threw on an NYU T-shirt. _Damn! _He won't even be able to walk around in his briefs! Or in the nude! Not that he was worried that Kurt would enjoy the view; Blaine doesn't care about that. What if it would make Kurt uncomfortable? Well the naked part yes, but walking around in his underwear? He had been doing that for the past six years!

Jesus…the problems were already piling up and Kurt wasn't even here yet. He sighed deeply and stepped out to the room. He needed a Rachel-perspective.

"Good morning, handsome," Rachel greeted him with a wide smile and a warm dry kiss.

"Hey babe," Blaine answered absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" She said, puzzled by his offhandedness.

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaaainnneee…"

"Okay! I'm not fine," He snapped as he sat on the a high chair by the island. Rachel was taken aback by his forceful reply.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"WHAT?!" Blaine looked at her completely shocked. The woman before him was terrified, a side of Rachel he had hardly seen in the two years they have dated.

"No! Why would you even think that?" Blaine breathed, trying to wrap his head around this unexpected question.

"Then what is it?" She said, deflecting the question. "Why so upset?"

Blaine scanned her warily, not sure if he wanted to voice his regret. "I just realized that I will be losing a lot of freedoms once Kurt moves in."

"Oh," Her eyebrows shot upwards. "Like what?"

"Like having loud sex whenever we want. Walking around naked, or in my briefs. Having sex _where_ ever we want. Making out on the couch. Flirting, like we always do without restrains…Just having sex in this apartment in general is going to be quite difficult."

As he stopped listing the "disadvantages", Rachel stared at him with a tilted head, a second later she burst out laughing, and couldn't stop for a minute. Blaine's face turned beet red.

"What's so funny?" Blaine mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh…my…god," She said as she struggled between laughs. "You should have seen your face. Sooooo serious."

She doubled over once more.

"Well it is!" He defended himself, but somehow couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Oh, please…" Rachel said as she gathered her wits. " '_All the sex we won't be able to have!' _You are hilarious. Come on Blaine! Kurt is not a kid! He will understand. Besides it's not like he's going to be here twenty-four-seven. He has school and will be working part time once he gets a job. As for doing it everywhere we want, we still can, we just have to be careful. We'll keep things clean and maybe use a towel or something."

"What if he walks in on us?" Blaine argued. "We can't just fuck on the couch and keep hoping he won't show up."

"Oh god. You are such a boy!" Rachel exasperated at his immaturity. "You can always make up rules. Put down boundaries. You know roommate stuff. You have to sit down with him ad discuss it. Kurt is a great listener, and he's really good at following rules."

"How am I going to do that?" Blaine asked angrily. " 'Oh hey Kurt, by the way, don't come home yet 'cause I'm fucking your best friend on our couch'."

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, don't be that blunt! You can tell him to text if he's on his way home, that way you can wrap up whatever you are doing in case it's _inappropriate_. But, knowing Kurt he would have probably already thought it through and made a list of his own. He is super organized and private. However, he will be a bit hesitant about sharing it, since this is your apartment."

"Like a roommate contract?" Blaine suggested.

"Like a roommate contract," Rachel agreed. "But don't be all Sheldon about it and write up a book of rules. Just keep it verbal."

Blaine's shoulders relaxed as Rachel effortlessly handed him solutions. "Why are you so smart?"

"I'm not smart. I'm just experienced, having lived with a plethora of both insane and awesome roommates," Rachel beamed at him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your ignorance since you are a roommate novice."

"Right," Blaine smiled back sheepishly. "the perks of inheriting an apartment…"

Once the hurdle was resolved, Rachel went about filling their plates with food and placing half- cups of orange juice on the island. While they ate in pseudo-comfortable silence, Blaine watched Rachel while she chewed down small bites of vegan bacon.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Uh ha?"

"Why did you think I was breaking up with you?" Blaine asked seriously, with a touch of sadness in his tone.

Rachel looked up, avoiding his eyes. She splayed her hands on the marble as if trying to keep herself from falling.

"I don't know…" She looked down at her plate. "I just feel like everything is going too well. Everything is just too good to be true, and that soon you will get bored with me and just leave."

Blaine reached out his hand and covered hers tenderly. "Rachel. Look at me."

Rachel looked right at him, eyes brimmed with tears.

"I will _never_ break up with you. Do you hear me? _Never."_

She smiled and wiped her tears, her aura regaining some of its brightness. "Okay."

Blaine took a turn around the island and lifted Rachel into a tight embrace. "I love you, _so much._"

"I love you too," she said gluing their foreheads together, and coyly playing with a loose thread on his T-shirt.

"Nothing will ever come between us," Blaine assured here with a warm, wet kiss. "ever."

Rachel deepened their kiss causing Blaine to moan into her mouth. He lifted her onto the island and reached under her skirt, between her legs. In the process of haphazardly pulling off his shirt, Rachel knocked the juice all over the marble.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as the liquid seeped into her skirt. Blaine set her down on the ground and quickly fetched a cleaning cloth. He caught the juice before it spilled over the edge and both burst out laughing.

"I think it's a sign that we should take this to the bedroom," Rachel snickered as Blaine cleaned off the rest of the mess.

"Yeah I think our sexual freedom in this place is in its final hours," Blaine agreed disgruntledly.

"Well, let us take advantage of what we have left," She wrapped her arms around his wasted and kissed his bear neck. "Throw down the cloth flunky and carry me to your room. That's an order!"

* * *

"Hello, sweetie," Elizabeth greeted her son with an affectionate kiss on the lips as he sat down for breakfast. It was a norm for them since they day he was born.

"Hi, mom." Kurt smiled as much he could, not wanting to worry his mother. Yet, he knew she was hard to fool.

"Somebody's burning the candle on both ends," his mother pointed out as she touch his cheek.

"Couldn't sleep properly," Kurt admitted. "Nerves and all."

One person Kurt was going to miss more than his dad was his mother. She was the light in his life as much as his father was the support he needed. His mother was the one that knew him best, that always understood his personality. Yes, his father was accepting of his sexuality and did his best to learn and understand his son, but his mother was the one that effortlessly took him under her wing; not once expressing disappointment at the person he became to be, or always had been.

She set a glass of grapefruit juice, a plate covered with two peach pancakes and two slices of crispy bacon; just the right portions of food. The best part about his mom was how easily she adapted to his eccentricities and hormonal changes. No matter what regime he was trying she always got him the right ingredients, and it didn't matter what mood he was in, she was always there, patient and brimming with motherly advice.

Once he had received his acceptance from NYADA, Kurt made a pact with himself to always call his parents, every day; no matter what. If not, he will double the call time the day after. He wasn't going to let the distance change his relationship with his parents.

"So when is Sam coming by with the moving van?" his mother asked as she took a bite of her own pancake.

"He supposed to be here tonight at 5pm sharp," Kurt said as he took a small sip of his grape fruit. "At least that's what we agreed. But, knowing him, he will be 15 minutes late."

"I'm sure 15 minutes will hardly put a dent in your trip," his father added.

"Those 15 minutes could lose us our reservations at the hotel tonight." Kurt argued.

"I have a feeling you've already taken care of that," Burt said, lowering the sport section to glance at Kurt.

"Yes, I booked another room at another hotel across the street just in case." Kurt couldn't help but smile. "They have a more flexible check in times."

"Then why not just use that hotel? Why book two rooms?" Burt frowned at his son's meticulousness.

"Because the other hotel is older, thus the beds are grosser." Kurt said as if all those details were common sense. " Besides the second hotel has smaller bathrooms and I need space to put all my stuff on the counter."

"It's one night—"

"Burt," Elizabeth warned him. "Let the boy be."

"Right," Burt smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok dad," Kurt returned his smile. His dad always tried, and that's all that Kurt needed.

* * *

"Watcha doin'" Rachel plopped by Blaine as he browsed his Facebook news feed.

"Oh you know, just wasting time on Facebook, just because I can." Blaine leaned in to smell her freshly showered hair.

"Mmmm, you should always wash your hair with my raspberry shampoo," he sighed. "It smells so good on you."

"It's smells better on you," she flirted back as hid nipped her neck. "Oh hey! Kurt posted a new status!"

**Kurt Hummel**

One more hour till the big trip to NYC! So long Lima!

There were a bunch of "I will miss you" and "break a leg" comments from a group of his friends. There were was one comment that said "Lima won't miss you fag…", but he was promptly reprimanded by everyone on the thread.

"Fucking idoit," Rachel grumbled. Blaine knew she was angry, because she only resorted to such crass language when she was furious. "How did he even get on Kurt's friends list?"

"I'll post something nice," Blaine too was annoyed.

"I will too," she agreed as she feverishly pounded away on her iPhone.

Blaine being a Bisexual, he got endlessly harassed for his "gay tendencies". Apparently loving musicals, dancing and singing were all gay oriented, even though half the boys in his glee club were clearly straight. The other things they bugged him about was the way he dressed, walked and fixed his hair. Someone even bugged him about the way he gestured when he talked. "You use your hands too much, just like a girl. Guys don't need their hands to speak, all they need is words!" But Blaine _loved_ expressing himself in every way possible, whether it was dancing, singing, dressing up or gesturing obscenely. So he did, with the utmost confidence.

**Rachel Berry**

KUUURRRT! I can't wait till you come here! You are going to love New York. The best part is how far it will keep you from Lima assholes!

"Rachel!" Blaine laughed. "you are one rude lady!"

"What?" She pouted. "That guy was being a jerk."

"Yeah but I'm sure not everyone in Lima is an asshole…"

"Yeah, well everyone knows its directed at that loser."

Blaine shook his head as he went on to post his reply, a smile plastered on his face.

**Blaine Anderson**

Hey Kurt! Can't wait to meet you! Rachel keeps telling loads of awesome things about you! We'll be emptying out your room today and it will all be good and ready for you to live in! See you tomorrow!

"Awww," Rachel cooed. "You are the sweetest. What are you doing with all the furniture?"

"Mattie is coming over after work to pick up the desk and cabinet, also that ancient apple computer." Blaine filled her in. " You know how much he loves antiques. The rest I'm donating to Salvation Army. They'll be here at 6pm."

"So soon!" Rachel Panicked.

"It's ok," Blaine touch her shoulder gently. "I packed most of the stuff and shoved it in storage yesterday. The rest I threw out. You don't even have to lift a finger."

"Oh good!" She relaxed. "Honestly I didn't feel like moving stuff around."

"You are so helpful," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Look at me! I'm tiny!" She cried defensively. "I'll be lost under all that furniture! Crushed!"

"Right…"

"Whatever…" She huffed and scrolled through the replies on Kurt's status. "Oh my god! Ahaha Mercedes you shameless girl! Look at that Blaine."

**Mercedes Jones**

OMG Kurt! Your new roommate is a stud! Too bad he's already taken!

Blaine blushed furiously.

**Rachel Berry**

Sorry I don't share my stuff. ;)

"Your stuff , ha? What am I a piece of meat?" Blaine raised a quizzical brow. Rachel pushed him away as she continued to scroll through Facebook.

Blaine followed her suit and went on to explore Kurt's albums. He had a huge amount of pictures, all of which were his daily outfits.

"Wow he sure is serious about his fashion," Blaine pointed out, completely amused by the amount of photos.

"Yes! I mean he was pretty outrageous when he was younger," Rachel rambled on proudly. "But as he got older his taste became much more classy and elegant, but still maintains his signature dazzled with outrageous colors. And he has an enviable collection of broaches and huge selection of awesome colorful bowties! He even has one that is made of glass with clock designs printed behind it…."

Rachel kept on rattling about her friend, but Blaine was too busy checking out all the unique outfits. Some were just a group of designer clothes, but they were meticulously chosen to create a great combination. Some were eye catching and some just pure elegance. He loved the one with the Bright Yellow Pea coat, adorned over a pair of skin-tight, light blue jeans and matched with a pair of bright yellow Doc Martins. It was risky move to use so much yellow, but somehow Kurt was able to use just enough without overwhelming it. With all these amazing outfits, Kurt's auburn brown hair was always a carefully brushed coif. Rachel was right, Kurt did become more careful with his choices, containing his daring choices, just enough to bring attention, but not too much to take away from his elegance. Kurt was simply: A gorgeous fashion genius in the making.

"…I bet you by the time he's 30 he's going to be begged by the most famous designers to grace their runways, if he wasn't one by then of course. He also designs some of his own clothes. The sketches are amazing!"

"He makes some of his clothes?" Blaine asked, completely amazed.

"Most of the time yes," Rachel answered. "He alters 90 percent of his outfits. He's been doing it since he was ten."

"Wow," Blaine was now scanning through a bunch of sketches Kurt had uploaded. Not only were they fantastic designs, but his figure drawing skills were astounding.

"He is an amazing individual," Rachel said seriously, now watching the drawings Blaine was sifting through. "I just wish he believed more in himself. Just a tiny bit more confidence…"

"But I don't get it," Blaine asked, confusion lacing his voice. "Why did he apply to NYADA? Why didn't he want to become a fashion designer?"

"It is definitely a dream of his," Rachel explained. "But his biggest dream is to be on stage. Just like me. That's where he feels most at home. It just makes him so happy. Beside he has an amazing voice; so unique. His performances brought me to tears on several occasions."

Blaine knew that feeling very well; feeling at home while on stage was what made Blaine happy too. Yet he never pursued his own dream. He thought maybe if he learned the technical side of music and theater it would help give him confidence to pursue his biggest dream. To write musicals for Broadway shows. Somewhere on the way he got sidetrack; distracted, and his dream was put up on a high shelf. Blaine was yet to realize the reason why.

"You know, I'm glad he's going to live with you," Rachel conceded. "Maybe he can help polish your wardrobe."

"What?" Blaine snapped his head, his face contoured into a mix of furrowed brows and wide eyes. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing, you've just been wearing the same stuff all the time," Rachel complained, but not without love. "I wish you would change it up just a bit. T-shirts, jeans and hoodies are not always the answer."

Blaine slammed his laptop shut and folded his arms. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Blaine, there's a lot wrong with your clothes!" she countered with a passion. "You are a professional Sound director and you still dress up like a university student!"

"You know what? Just because you said that, I won't be putting out for the rest of the day." Blaine pouted.

Rachel laughed in disbelief. "Yeah right! And waste the last chance of _sexual freedom_ in your apartment? We still have to check off the rest of the our favorite spots by tonight. Well except Kurt's room. I know you used to love bending me over that desk, but I won't be able to face Kurt with that on my mind."

Blaine snorted. "You are such a good friend."

"And lover," Rachel grinned she palmed him over his boxer-briefs.

"Oh god, yes," Blaine moaned and slid down the couch a bit, letting Rachel kiss his bare chest until she took him into her mouth.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well there it is! What did you think? Please leave your thoughts in the review section!

And YES! Kurt's mom is ALIVE. The reason i revived her is because i'm tired of reading about her death in fanfics...so I decided in this one I am going to let her live. And she is AWESOME. She is Kurt's moral compass. ALSO, I need Kurt to be shy. He's a mama's boy in this story so he is not as cynical since he never experienced the lose of a parent. It will be a crucial part for Kurt's coming of age moment later on.

That's it I guess! Next update will be Wednesday!


	3. Pure Love and Existentialism

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

So 90% of this Chapter came out of the blue! I just let the characters take over the story and they took me places I never thought i'd tread! I LOVE this chapter :). Hope you will too!

* * *

**Pure Love and Existentialism**

Rivers of tears ran down Kurt's face as he hugged his mother and father goodbye. He took turns, dedicating enough time to each, making sure he said everything he wanted to say before he left them behind for what seemed like the rest of his life. Sam surprised all of them by driving in an hour early. A part of Kurt was impressed (Something to do with "I am a big boy now, I need to be ahead of the game"), but a part of him wished he was late so he can have those extra fifteen minutes with his parents, or change his mind. But the time had come and everything was packed into the moving truck in a flurry of excitement. Sam shook Burt's hand and hugged Elizabeth before he got into the driver seat; Kurt gave his parents two final hugs and climbed in next to him, tears still running.

"Hey! No more crying Kurt!" Sam said enthusiastically, as Kurt watch his parents disappear around the corner. "We're on our way to the Big City! The Big Apple! THE BIG APPLE CITY!"

Kurt gurgled a little laugh between his sniffs. "I know. I can't believe it. It's finally happening."

"Exactly! So turn this frown downside up!" He grinned his big mouth grin.

"You mean upside down…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sure!" He beamed, his excitement physically visible as he bounced in his seat a few times. Kurt wished he was as lively as his best friend, but the universe had dealt him a hard blow, driving him to coil himself like a snail into its shell. Yet, who knew, maybe New York was the place that will break his shell and make him strong and confident. Kurt clung to that hope like a lifeline since the moment he received his acceptance. It felt like a clear sign that his wet muddy path was finally drying out into a sure road, all smooth with bright yellow lines.

"So, are you excited about moving in with Blake?" Sam asked conversationally.

"It's Blaine," Kurt corrected. "And I don't know…we'll see. It was a last minute fix up."

"Blaine, nice name." Sam nodded, as he kept his eye on the road. "How old is he?"

Good question. It never occurred to Kurt to check those details, but he guessed he must be a student just like Rachel.

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "Actually, I don't know much about him. All I know is that he's been dating Rachel for the past two years."

"Well he added you on Facebook. Why not check there?"

Kurt pulled out his iPhone and went straight to the app. He tapped a few times until he reached Blaine's _About_ section.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt breathed.

"What? Is he like thirty or something?" Sam assumed the worst. "I always had a feeling Rachel would go for much older guys…"

"No, it's not that." Kurt said, feeling a bit dizzy. "He works at NYADA. He is the Sound Director."

Great. Not only was Blaine going to plague him at home, but he'll also be seeing him loads at school. Eventually, and definitely, Kurt would have to work with him on some of the shows. It's part of the curriculum to be instructed not only by professors, but also by the professionals that run the production at the university. Kurt groaned.

"So?" Sam asked, a bit confused.

"He's a grown up!" Kurt panicked. "I'm going to live with a grown up! What if he thinks I'm too young and stupid. I'm only eighteen! Hardly any life experience!"

"Whoa. Whoa," Sam raised his hand to calm Kurt down. "Dude. Relax, you still haven't met the guy. Besides you are not stupid! You are mature, smart, funny and amazingly talented. He'd be insane if he thought you were anything less than awesome."

Kurt blushed at Sam's honesty. "You think so?"

"I know so," said Sam, with a big smile. "And if he doesn't think you are the awesome person I think you are then let me know and I will give him a punch or two."

"Oh no, no. No violence please." The last thing Kurt wanted was Blaine's beautiful face ruined.

_**Shut up, Kurt! Don't you dare think like that!**_ His mind complained.

_But he is so beau—_

_**NO!**_

Kurt shook his head and went back to his phone, searching for Blaine's birthday. He was born in Manhattan, Oct 30th, 1988.

_Hey! That's five days before mine! We're both Scorpios! _Kurt cheered inwardly.

_**You are both NOTHING! **_His increasingly irritating mind warned him again.

Kurt grumbled on the inside.

"He's twenty-three!" Kurt announced. Damn…Twenty-three and already a Sound Director at one of the best performance schools in New York? Kurt felt his heart sink.

Sam whistled theatrically and shook his head. "Wow, he's old. You're right, he might think you're young and stupid."

"Shut up," Kurt Smacked Sam's shoulder, both of them laughing. "He also went to HSPA…"

"What's that?" Sam inquired.

"High School of Performing Arts," Kurt replied. "It's only one of the best Music and Arts and Performing Arts High Schools in New York City. Jennifer Aniston went there, Liza Minnelli, Al Pacino, Robert De Niro…"

"Wow, big names. So all they do is sing, dance and draw?"

"They have boring classes just like us," Kurt explained, feeling at little stab of jealousy at Blaine's luck. "But yes they are very art oriented."

"Cool, I wish all schools were like that." Sam wished wistfully.

"You and me both," Kurt agreed, pensively. "I begged my dad to send me there a few years ago."

"Really?" Sam said, completely surprised.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed sadly. "He just laughed at me and said that the only way I could go there is if he can win the lottery, and I get a new dad who would let his son live a thousand miles away from home at the age of fourteen."

Sam laughed brightly. "That is so Burt. So where did Blaine go to college."

"According to his Facebook," Kurt scrolled down a bit. "He went to NYU. He studied Music and Audio engineering."

"Sweet!" Sam got all pumped up. "I have to meet him! He went to the same department I'm going to!"

"That is cool," Kurt smiled. "What about you? Are you excited about moving into the dorms?"

"You have no idea," Sam bounced again. "Imagine all the girls I'm going to meet, and all the sex I'm going to have. The drinking parties. It's going to be _the life_."

Of course, what did he expect. Sam was a supreme extrovert and he was bound to become popular at the NYU dorms. After all, he was the choice male in high school, and girls just hung off his arms and wanted to lick his perfect abs. Kurt can clearly recall the day when a girl asked Sam out to prom and was instantly attacked by two others for beating her to it. It was all ridiculous since Sam was already dating Britney S. Pierce.

"Yeah, I can totally imagine _the life_, especially the girls…" Kurt snorted.

"Oh," Sam chuckled. "You know what I mean though. I guess yours would be a lot of guys and banana-hammocks."

"Banana-hammocks? Why banana-hammocks?" Kurt frowned, slightly disturbed.

"Isn't that what…gay guys like to…you know…wear for underwear?" Sam asked, becoming a bit apprehensive.

"Oh my god, Sam Evans…" Kurt was now royally horrified. "Where _the hell_ did you get that information?"

Sam's cheeks burned red. "Um…I guess I watched some…um…gay porn a few times…"

"WHAT?" Kurt gasped, utterly shocked. Kurt didn't even watch gay porn. That shit scared him. "Sam Ryerson Evans, is there something you'd like to share?"

"No! No! I know what you're thinking," Sam panicked. "I'm not a closeted gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I…I just wanted to do some research…you know…to understand you a little bit better…"

Kurt's face soften into a warm smile. Sam was so adorable.

"Sam," Kurt said seriously. "If you want to know anything about gay people, please ask gay people. Porn is _not_ a good source. That goes for straight people too."

"Oh," Sam threw him a guilty glance. "I guess. I just didn't know how comfortable you were discussing these topics. I know how private you are about your sex life and boyfriends."

"I suppose I won't be gushing about the details," Kurt agreed. "But I would definitely direct you in the right direction. And yes I would never divulge my own experiences to anyone…especially you."

Sam smiled that understanding smile assuring Kurt he's on the same page.

"Don't forget you also have school, too," Kurt narrowed his eyes at him a minute later. "You're not going to be one of those guys who skips class to have sex and party all week long."

"Are you kidding?" Sam exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's shoulder steadfastly: It was a physical form of expression that Kurt didn't feel comfortable with, but he trusted Sam. The only other persons allowed to touch him were his parents, Mercedes and Rachel. Obviously boyfriends were permitted to do so, but only after thorough brainstorming and severe character testing. A couple of boys abandoned him for that reason—good riddance.

"I am not missing any classes," Sam assured him vehemently. "Over my dead body. I mean I love girls, but studying what I love…no way, girls or no girls, I am going to ace this degree."

"Good!" Kurt said firmly. "Otherwise, I will personally go straight to your dorm room and drag you to your class. After pouring a bucket of ice water over you and whatever girl is lying underneath you."

"Deal," Sam held out his hand and Kurt shook it business-like.

At least Kurt would have Sam nearby, sharing a new experience in a strange new city.

* * *

"You know, now that all the furniture is gone and the window is wide open, I'm starting to realize that Kurt will be getting the best room in the house." Blaine said, looking out at the gorgeous view of the city.

"He does get a wonderful view of the town," Rachel agreed as she stepped closer to the large window and leaned out into the fresh air of the evening. Blaine moved to her side, crossing his arms against the window sill. He looked out into the dusk, the magic hour turning the high-rises into greyish discerning silhouettes against the peach-violet sky. He looked over at Rachel, her olive skin now a tint of bright orange with gleaming russet locks tumbling over her delicate shoulders. Her natural beauty was immeasurable; very few people could be so breathtakingly stunning without make-up and styled hair. In fact, Blaine loved her most when she left her hair down in their natural wave, and let her skin breathe. He loved it because it was the real girl, and when he kissed her it was the real taste of her mouth; that soft wet taste of faded sweetness.

She looked over at him and smiled serenely. With a gentle sweep of his fingers, Blaine tucked her hair behind her ear and took her small face into his hands. He touched their lips into a warm dry kiss and lingered. Their eyes locked as they pulled away, and without a word they both knew what was coming. Their lips sealed once more, this time he slipped his tongue, inviting Rachel to a soft, wet dual. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he glided his hand down her back and squeezed her butt cheeks. Their movements were unhurried and calculated, there was no rush and no urgent lust as they relished in the slow burning sensation of their mutual love. After a minute, Blaine pressed his fingers deeper, urging the girl to hook her legs around his hips.

Carefully, Blaine carried her out of Kurt's room and gently laid her down on the furry, white carpet of the living room. They battled with their tongues for several minutes until Blaine lifted her white tank-top and devoured her breasts. Rachel gasped and ran her fingers through his hair as Blaine swirled his tongue in turn over her nipples. He paid them the utmost attention, knowing it was one of the best foreplays to prep Rachel for the home run.

He lifted his head and smiled down lovingly at Rachel. She reached out and brushed her thumbs over his soft stubble, then ran her fingers over his eyebrows and followed their curves down to his rounded cheekbones. It was her favorite thing to do when she studied his features—her silent "I love you". Rachel cupped his face and kissed his nose, as if giving him permission to continue. He kissed her lips tenderly in return and sat up, looking around for a nearby blanket. He found one hanging from the sofa and placed it under Rachel's hips to avoid any future mess. Cleaning the blanket would be much easier.

Expertly, Blaine pulled her underwear and workout shorts in one smooth move. Already shirtless, Blaine pulled off his briefs and threw them to the side. A shiver went down his spine as he looked down at Rachel; she tilted her head and smiled, her legs parting as he swallowed. He kissed both her knees, migrating down to her stomach until he reached her pliant mouth. In a familiar answering action, Rachel wrapped her legs around his hips, effectively slotting him against her wet opening. Overwhelmed by the slippery warmth, Blaine whined and ground himself against Rachel several times. The sweet friction, elicited more than a few quiet moans from the girl and a strained groan of his own as he eased himself in, slowly.

Most of the time, Blaine and Rachel were careful to use as many contraceptives as possible, but every once in a while, and in a circumstance such as this, where the interruption would kill the mood, they went without. Of course, Rachel had taken precautionary measures by installing a permanent diaphragm and taking her birth control pills on schedule. Both had suffered pregnancy scares, Blaine more than Rachel, having been wildly promiscuous during his university career. There was just no space for mistakes anymore.

Once slotted in, Blaine locked his eyes with Rachel's and rolled his hips in and out with measured thrusts. The sound of skin meeting skin ricocheted against the living room walls, shallow breaths occasionally silenced by lazy kisses. Their strokes started out slow, as they reveled in the overwhelming absence of rubber. Blaine could already feel the burning coil seeping in, tightening the muscles of his stomach. An uncontrolled moan escaped his lips after every pound, driving Rachel to meet him in a faster pace. Blaine's pushed harder, occasionally finding Rachel's pleasure spot, provoking her to whine audibly. It was like music to his ears, bringing him closer to the edge. Without warning Blaine was attacked by the strong rush of his orgasm, trembling his body from head to toes, and thrusting it deeper into the girl. Rachel continued to writhe underneath him, far from being done; Blaine pulled himself out and lowered his mouth over Rachel's sweet spot. Rachel gasped and thrashed against the heat of Blaine's mouth and tongue until she arched her back, meeting her orgasm in a silent cry.

Spent and sated, Blaine fell by her side. He turned his head and saw Rachel already lying on her side, watching him intently.

"I love it when you make love to me," Rachel said quietly, reaching with her hand and tracing his eyebrow.

"Me too," Blaine whispered. He wanted to kiss her badly, but Blaine knew She didn't appreciate the after taste. Instead, he moved in closer and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her small naked waist.

"I have to go pee," Rachel announced a minute later.

Blaine fell into a laughing fit. Rachel joined in, giggling into his chest.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting an infection."

"Rachel," Blaine praised theatrically. "You're overdoing it with all this sexy talk."

"Oh, are you saying you're all ready for another round?"

"To be honest these boys are all dried up from all the sweet sex we had all day." Blaine smacked Rachel's bare ass. "And I thought we were done checking our list, but here we are. We just added a new one."

"That is true," Rachel smiled and ruffled his hair. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a shower. Join me?"

"Absolutely." Blaine ran after a squealing Rachel as she bolted to the bathroom.

* * *

The first half of the long drive was over as Sam pulled into the hotel parking somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania. They were half an hour early, which made Kurt very happy. As Sam checked them into the hotel room, Kurt called the other hotel and canceled the other reservation. Once they were settled in, Sam was already drowned into a bliss of sleep. Kurt took the opportunity to take a long shower and finish his moisturizing routine. By 11pm Kurt was under the covers, sleeping like a tired dog. A few hours later he woke in a panic, his body covered in sweat. He wheezed every time he took a breath, trying to let the oxygen deeper into his lungs. He tried to reach for the lamp, but his head was spinning. Suddenly the light from Sam's side filled the entire room. The boy was by his side in a second, rummaging through his suitcase of the inhaler, and placed it expertly in his mouth.

"Ready?" Sam asked, calmly. Kurt nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks. "1…2…3…"

He pushed the button down, releasing the bitter vapor into Kurt's mouth. It quickly did its work, opening Kurt's airway for more access.

"Need another one?" Sam raised his eyebrows in question.

"No," Kurt croaked and coughed.

"Here let's go to the balcony," Sam carried Kurt in his arms and set him down outside and placed his hands on the railing for support. There was a bit of a cool breeze, which made it easier for Kurt to take deeper breaths. After a few minutes and a few gentle rubs on the back, Kurt was back to normal.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"You're welcome," Sam smiled as he pulled two outdoor chairs for them to sit on. "Actually, I'll be right back."

Sam ran into the room and came back just as quickly, Kurt's glasses in his hands.

"I know you're not blind or anything, but I do know that five minutes without your glasses and I have to nurse you through a headache."

Kurt chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry. I'm such an annoying friend. There is so much wrong with me."

"Kurt," Sam rolled his eyes. "I was kidding…"

Kurt said nothing, instead he looked up at the starry sky. "Why is the universe so big?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sam wondered, not sure if he should answer the question.

"No. just rhetorical." Kurt sighed.

"Sure," Sam nodded. It was that nod where Kurt knew Sam didn't quite grasp what he meant. Sam was not the philosopher kind.

"Every time I look out into space, I always remember how small and insignificant we are." Kurt explained. "If God was real, then why did he make us so small and put us on the tiniest plant in the middle of cosmic ciaos? No offense."

Sam shrugged. Kurt knew Sam was religious, but the boy never judged his atheism. Not once.

"That's not how I see it," Sam countered. "I usually look at the sky and remind myself that bigger things are happening out there. It kind of puts things into perspective."

"How?" Kurt asked, really wanting to believe otherwise.

"Well, it's a scary world out there. So much we don't know. It makes my little problems seems so trivial. I'm not saying that they don't matter. Of course they do. But I always remember that no matter how scary things are down here, it is a million times scarier out there. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think I get the gist," Kurt agreed, halfheartedly. "But I'm still scared."

"Yeah me too," Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "But it always gets better."

Kurt wasn't so certain, but he hoped his friend was right.

"We should get back to bed," Kurt stood up. "We have another big day tomorrow."

"Kurt," he turned to face his friend as they both climbed into their respective beds. "We're going to be alright. I promise."

Kurt gave him a big grin and turned off the lights.

* * *

Unable to sleep Blaine sat up gingerly, and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen to grab a cup of milk and a box of his favorite cookies. This was a bad habit he acquired in the last couple of years at NYU, and had never been able to get rid of. Whenever he woke in the middle of the night, it always took him an hour or so to fall back to sleep. It was why Blaine was in bed no later than ten o'clock every night. Rachel often teased him and called him old man, but it was only a good natured tease.

He set the pot on the burner and poured the milk in, letting it simmer for few minutes. Blaine hummed to himself as he chewed on a cookie, a tune his mind made up on the spot. Liking the sound of it, Blaine decided to write it down before her lost it. When he got off the high chair, a quiet knock wrapped at the door. Who the hell would knock at this time of night? Blaine peeped through the eye-hole and saw his best friend sway slightly in front of his door.

"Hey, Mattie," Blaine opened the door and walked away, trusting Mattie to close the door behind him.

"Heeyyy," The young man greeted loudly.

Blaine shushed him and pointed at the seat beside him. "Rachel's asleep. Do you want some milk? And then again maybe not."

"No thanks," Mattie raised his hand as if to push a phantom cup of milk away. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"three beers," Mattie lied. "Three beers? …yeah three…"

Blaine raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. I had six."

Blaine raised both eyebrows.

"Fine I had ten," He pouted loudly.

"Shut your mouth," Blaine hissed. Mattie put his hand over his mouth and giggled.

"So Rachel's here, ha?" Mattie wiggled his eyebrows. "At least someone got lucky tonight."

"Try all day," Blaine grinned widely.

"Damn, lucky bastard." Mattie whispered loudly. Blaine shrugged and poured his warm milk into a mug.

"So what happened to Silvia?" Blaine asked, even though he knew the answer to his own question.

"She went back to Mexico," Mattie answered nonchalantly.

"They all seem to be going back somewhere," Blaine rolled his eyes. "How about you try and date someone local. You know, someone from New York City?"

"It's always better when they go back somewhere," Mattie smiled drunkenly. "Otherwise I'd have to hide under my bed until they are dead."

Blaine sighed. Mattie was a piece of work, he hardly kept one job at a time. He was a talented graphic designer, but no matter how good he was, he always pissed off the "Big Boss". Above all that, he was strongly opinionated and really loved discussing politics even though he had no idea what he was talking about. One day his mouth is going to get him bitch-slapped. Blaine worried about him often, he even tried to lend him money to help with his bills, but the guy was too proud to take it. At least he had dignity at the end of the day, but what was dignity if you didn't respect yourself? As for his girlfriends, just like his jobs, they came and went as often as the moon made its full turn—or half.

"Hey don't worry about me, alright?" Mattie said with as much seriousness as the liquid devil allowed him. "I'm a big boy. I'll pull through like always. Now, back to you."

"What about me?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"Are you worried about your teeny bopper moving in tomorrow."

"Not really," Blaine answered honestly. "Well not anymore. Rachel knows him well and she said he is quite mature for his age and that we have a lot in common. So it should be a smooth transition for both of us. She believes that I could be a good influence on the boy."

"Yeah if only your 18 –year-old self could see you now. He'd wonder how the hell you became the giver of good influence," Mattie hiccupped. "Oops, sorry."

"Hey, we all go through phases," Blaine defended himself. "At least I moved on from my misguided ways."

"Ouch," Mattie tried to frown, but he couldn't take Blaine seriously. "Whatever, I know you think I'm the awesomest…"

"Yeah,yeah…" Blaine filled a cup of water and placed it in front of Mattie. The young man grimaced.

"Don't insult me with your cup of water…" Mattie picked it up anyway and drank the whole thing in one go. Blaine filled it again and placed it back in front of him. This time he sipped it slowly.

"Something weird happened today, though," Blaine confessed, ignoring Mattie's remonstration.

"What?" Mattie perked up, as if he was about to hear the biggest secret in the universe.

"I think Rachel is doubting our relationship," Blaine whispered, looking over his shoulder making sure Rachel was still in bed. "I got upset about something this morning and when I refused to share she immediately thought I was breaking up with her."

"WHAT?!" Matthew seemed to be regaining some of his soberness. "But you guys are so in love. Sickeningly so."

"That's what I thought," Blaine frowned sadly. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should pop the question," Mattie suggested.

Blaine blinked a couple of times. "What? We've only been together for two years. Besides she will never get married until she's done school."

"Yeah but getting married and getting engaged are two different things," Mattie pointed out. "It's like an adult promise ring. You got to brand your cow before you eat it."

"Great advice as always," Blaine stared at him with an annoyed look on his face. "My girlfriend is not a cow…and I'm definitely not having her in steak form."

"You know what I mean…"

"I suppose," Blaine agreed reluctantly. "So you think I should propose?"

"Yeah, man," Mattie nodded wholeheartedly. "My parents were married within six months from the day they met. Still together, happy as clams."

Blaine looked over at Mattie and wondered if he should listen to someone who treated girls like disposable cutlery.

"Don't think too hard, or your brain will bust," Mattie reached over the island and knocked on Blaine's head. "It's simple. Do you see yourself with anyone other than Rachel?"

"No," Blaine answered without hesitation. "Huh."

"I know," Mattie nodded, wide-eyed and grinning like a fool.

The door to Blaine's room opened and a sleepy Rachel walked out. Both men jumped in their seats, taken aback by the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, it's you who's making all the noise," Rachel shuffled and hugged Mattie from behind. "Ew, you stink."

"Always so blunt," Mattie grinned.

"I'm guessing you had no luck with the ladies tonight?" She asked as she pulled orange juice out of the fridge and pored herself a glass.

"Correctomo," Mattie saluted her theatrically. "But that's OK. There's always tomorrow."

"Umhm," She yawned and leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder. When she closed her eyes for a second, Mattie took the opportunity to point at his ring finger. Blaine shook his head wide-eyed, not wanting Rachel to see the exchange. Mattie quickly hid his hand under the marble before Rachel stood up straight.

"I'm going back to bed," She yawned once more, taking her cup in her hand. "Coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get rid of this fool."

"Ok," she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"Hey, be nice." Mattie pouted. "You love me."

"Yes, I do." Blaine agreed. "But I love you more when you're in your apartment."

"Can I crash on your couch," Mattie begged tiredly.

"No."

"Come on, my apartment is too far."

"It's 3 full steps across the hall, I think you'll make it," Blaine grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Ok, ok, I'll go," Mattie raised his hands in defeat. "Just promise me you'll propose."

"To you?" Blaine mocked. "Never."

"No, to Rachel dummy," Mattie corrected him tipsily, receiving a snort from his best friend.

"I'll keep you updated," Blaine opened the door and shoved his friend outside. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Mattie shouted out loud, making Blaine wince.

"Jesus," Blaine shut the door and rested against it waiting for the rustle of keys to seize.

Once the adjacent door shut with a bang, Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. He was going ring shopping soon.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So I'm NOT going to apologize for that ridiculously hot love making, because it was just necessary to share the depth of love between those too...the deeper it is the bigger the ramifications. ;)

PS Mattie is my MY best friend...even though slightly exaggarated...except the part about the girls and politics (shit he's annoying) lol...

SO whatddya think? Like Sam as Kurt's best friend? I sure ship it as much as I ship Raine in this fic ahahaha...LET ME KNOW!

See you Sunday!


	4. New York, New York

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Ok! Here we are! This is the last separated POV's. Enjoy! and See you on Wednsday! and HOLY MOLY! 750 reads and only 3 chapters posted? I am so humbled you have no idea!

PS. Don't forget to review! I am always looking for constructive criticism.

* * *

**New York, New York**

The August sun beat down on them like no other as they inched through the traffic in New Port; Kurt rolled his window down hoping for some semblance of moving air, but it was as still as the void in outer space.

**Rachel**

Hey! What is your bedroom

Color scheme!?

Kurt groaned as his phone chimed Rachel's special jingly tone. Too lethargic, Kurt ignored the text and stared ahead into the endless line of vehicles. She had been bombarding him with texts since before they woke up at seven o'clock this morning, inquiring about things like "How long is your trip?" and "Is Sam going to help you move your stuff up to your room, or should we get some more help?" or "How much stuff do you have?" and many other irritating questions about his household necessities, which Kurt assured her he would take care of once he was moved in. After a moment of contemplation, and a little bit of guilt, Kurt picked up his phone and replied.

**Kurt**

Ornage/White/Blue. Why?

**Rachel**

No reason.

**Kurt**

Really? So you ask me a crucial

question about my decor and you expect me

to believe there is no reason

behind it?

**Rachel**

Yes. Now mind your own business.

Kurt snorted and attached a photo of his room before he dropped his phone on his lap.

"Sorry, Kurt." Sam apologized as he slid his shirt off. "I know how uncomfortable this makes you, but I am sweating my balls off over here."

"That's ok," Kurt feigned nonchalance. He averted his eyes and looked out the window, his sweating forehead propped on his hand.

It didn't matter how many times Kurt had seen Sam shirtless, blush always touched his cheeks at the sight of his perfectly toned muscles. He couldn't help it! Sam was a great specimen to ogle upon. Then again, he taught himself to constantly look away and focus on other unattractive things, like the guy in the adjacent car, stuffing his face with a big Mac and sucking on his pop like it's out of fashion—that ought to do the trick.

Back in the day, when Kurt first met Sam at the beginning of his junior year, it was a difficult feat not to stare and fantasize. Sam, however, was unfazed by Kurt's obvious advances and rubbernecking habits. Unlike Finn, who blew up at Kurt from a mere touch to the face—An experience Kurt never wanted to repeat. As Kurt's junior year unfolded, his unreciprocated crush on Sam gradually fizzled when the boy started dating Quinn, and was duly replaced by a much needed friendship. In a way, Kurt was glad Sam turned out straight, because without their platonic bond, (Something rarely found in Lima between people from the opposite sides of the sexual spectrum) Kurt would have suffocated in a cess pool of teenage cruelty. Actually, Sam's transfer couldn't have been timed better; it was as if the universe sent him to meet Kurt so he wouldn't have to tread the bleak hallways of McKinley without Rachel. Yes, he had his glee friends and Mercedes, but none of them understood Kurt as well as Sam did—he was his constant solace in the last two years of high school.

"Oh my god, I am going to melt!" Kurt whined, fanning his white T-shirt for non-existent air.

"If only this stupid AC would work," Sam pushed the button repeatedly hoping it would connect by sheer force. Unexpectedly, the dashboard started clicking and wheezing, and cool air blasted out of the shuttered blowers. Both boys cheered and high-fived, garnering them weird looks from nearby car occupants.

"Thank god!" Kurt cried happily as he adjusted a blower directly to his face, cool air touching his burning skin. "I don't think I would have been able to face the tunnel without this."

"Yeah, just have your inhaler at the ready," Sam warned him. "Just in case it decides to break down on us. And roll up your window before all the cool air goes to no one."

"Don't say such evil things!" Kurt moaned as he rolled up his window. "If it breaks, I will not leave this place alive."

Sam chuckled and checked himself when Kurt shot him a benign glare.

As they edged ever-so-slowly down the road, Kurt noticed a grand sign reading 'Holland Tunnel', coming into view. Kurt was not a big fan of closed-in spaces, especially ones underwater, but he knew how much Sam wanted to go through this famous tunnel, having seen it in many films while growing up. As they finally drove into the tube-like underpass, the gridlock loosened a bit, giving Sam the opportunity to glide through with a foolish grin on his face.

"Yeaaahhhh," Sam rolled down his window and hollered. "I feel like I'm in a movie! Look at that!" He pointed at the flitting lights on both sides of the ceiling. "So Matrix!"

Kurt smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, as much as his fears allowed him. The longer they drove through the tunnel, the more Kurt's claustrophobic reservations surfaced. It always reminded him of the various lockers, dumpsters and janitor closets he was shoved in for hours on end. In fact, he hated the tunnel; the walls were too close for comfort and the air felt too condensed as it pressed down on his chest. Thankfully, the AC didn't malfunction and the air blew around freely.

One time, when Kurt was a high school freshman, he was shut in a janitor closet for eight hours straight, with only a small granola bar for food and complete darkness for company. For a whole day he sat against the wall listening to the bell ring and the regimented shuffling of students between homerooms. He had tried to knock on the door, but no one dared to open it, lest they got thrown in there as well. Kurt wished they did, so he could at least have someone for company other than his shame. Finally, the moment the evening janitor opened the door, Kurt burst out, bug-eyed and disheveled, running for his life. Next day, he got a detention slip for missing school, even though Kurt told them the truth. That was when Kurt lost faith in the administration, knowing that they would rather ignore the real problem, than put an effort to stop it.

Kurt closed his eyes as they continued to wind through the never-ending-tube, until he felt a burst of light flood through his eyelids. Once fully open, a small gasp issued from his mouth as he looked out in to the City before him.

At last.

"We're here," Kurt said, completely breathless.

Sam glanced at him momentarily, a large grin covering half his face. "We're here!"

The tunnel ride was definitely worth it.

* * *

"Oh my god! Blaine look at this lamp!" Rachel squealed as she walked over and picked up the said object. It had a long neck and a round bottom painted with blue and white stripes. The lamp cover was short and round, designed with bright, orange and white daisy patterns.

Blaine looked at the beside lamp and tilted his head curiously. "It's cute."

"Cute? It's perfect!" Rachel admonished as she twirled it around in her hand. "It's as if it were made for Kurt's room!"

"How do you know that?" Blaine wondered.

"He sent me a picture of it not five minutes ago," Rachel explained happily as she shoved the phone screen in his face.

It was only a snippet of the bed and night stand; the colors were a combination of bright orange and cool blues; the choice was reflecting the dynamics of a fresh, young and _very clean_ individual. Blaine shook his head in amazement. Not only was Kurt well dressed, but he also had the knack for interior design. That bit alone looked like a photograph from a catalogue. It would be a treat to see it live.

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" Blaine marvelled over the force of nature that was Kurt.

"In a way, no," Rachel smiled proudly. "He can do anything once he puts his mind to it. His focus is unreal. I sometimes wonder if it's a complex."

"A complex?" Blaine frowned questioningly as Rachel wrote down the IKEA item number.

"I've watched him get bullied since the day I met him in Junior High. Every time he was punched down or shoved over, he always took it out on his homework and whatever extra circulars programs he was in. When he started out in Junior high his work was average like everyone else, but by the time he turned 15 he was acing every exam in his curriculum and getting extra credits from after school events, left, right and center. It felt like he was trying to prove them wrong. It was awful to watch him work too hard, and have so little fun."

"Oh, wow," Blaine shrugged. "I guess I could understand that. I mean, what better way to scare your bullies? In the long run it will serve him well."

"Perhaps," Rachel hesitated a moment before she continued, unsure if she should say it. "But not without cost…Although, Something bad happened the last year I was there, and it set him behind really bad. He even started losing weight from all the stress."

"What happened?" Blaine asked eagerly, when Rachel tiptoed and grabbed the box off the shelf. If there is one thing Rachel did well, it was how to tell a story.

"I'm not at liberty to share the details, but I'll just say this: It was so bad his parents had to transfer him to Dalton for a whole semester. And let me tell you that place is not cheap."

"Dalton?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"It's an All-Boys private school." Rachel added. "They have zero-tolerance towards violence."

"Jesus," Blaine cursed under his breath. " Did someone beat him up really bad."

"No, it was worse than that," Rachel shook her head. "Just talking about it makes my stomach roil."

"You don't have to talk about it anymore," Blaine touched the small of her back gently, wondering what could be worse than getting beat up.

"He'll tell you one day, I'm sure." She leaned to his side as they walked to the cashier. "Just don't mention it before he does. I don't want him to think that I tell his secrets to every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"Well then, it's good I'm not a Tom, Dick or Harry…all though I could be a dick, sometimes," Blaine grinned and put his arm around her little waist.

"No you're not," Rachel stopped them in their tracks and ghosted her lips against his. "You are my wonderful, awesome, Blaine."

Blaine leaned forward and touched their lips into a light peck. "It sounds like his parents are amazing though."

"They are amazing," Rachel praised. "Kurt got lucky, not many parents in Ohio accept their children so readily as Burt and Elizabeth did Kurt. However, I feel like they may have protected him too much."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked a bit confused. How was protecting your children a wrong thing?

"Well they hardly let him leave the house after school, worried that someone would jump him at given moment. Of course Kurt listens to them, because his home was one of the only safe places Kurt could return to after school," Rachel sighed sadly, as they continued to walk. "It was mostly Burt's decision. He loves Kurt so much and always wanted him to be safe, so he gave him a super strict curfew. Elizabeth was more lenient, letting him go for sleepovers at my place or Mercedes', or go shopping at the mall unsupervised once a month. Other than that he was always at home. He was only allowed to use his car to go back and forth to school or to go help his dad at the shop."

"Well, you've been gone for two years," Blaine pointed out. "It possible they became a bit lax by the end."

"It is possible," Rachel admitted. "But I am just saying: don't be surprised if he came off a bit stand-offish."

"I won't," Blaine promised. "Thanks for the heads up."

When they reached the cashier line up, Rachel got busy with her phone.

"I would really love to meet Burt," Blaine said out of the blue, a tinge of thoughtfulness touching his face. "He sounds like a great dad."

Rachel looked up from her phone and watched Blaine carefully, a little frown etched between his brows.

"Hey," She said, touching his arm gently. "Don't beat yourself up. What happened to your dad was not your fault."

The endearing concern washing Rachel's face was enough to raise Blaine's spirits from the mire of his past.

"I know," Blaine leaned over and pecked her lips once more...

"Good," Rachel spread a wide smile for her man and looped her arm around his. "Now, let's go pay."

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when they pulled up in front of University Hall, where Sam would be residing for the next four years. When they entered the lobby a good-natured, middle-aged lady smiled up at them as they reached the counter.

"Hello, boys," said the lady politely. "Here to collect your keys?"

"Yes, please! Just for me." Sam returned her smile. The woman continued to ask questions as she proceeded to assist Sam, and Kurt took the opportunity to look around the lobby. The pinging sound of the elevator filled the room, and two girls stepped out, dressed for a night out. Kurt smiled at them, regarding their good taste in fashion, but quickly looked away as one of them beamed at him.

"Hello," the girl with straight blonde hair and striking green eyes came forward, reaching out her hand. Her friend followed in toe. Kurt was taken aback by the gesture, but shook her hand in kind nonetheless. People never addressed him so kindly before, especially with a winning smile as hers.

"Are you new here?" She inquired genially, as she brushed her long bangs behind her ear.

"Oh, no. I'm just here with my friend." Kurt rejoined as he diffidently pointed towards Sam.

"Hello, Connie!" The girl waved eagerly at the receptionist.

"Hello, Erika!" The lady stood up from her chair. "I see you're all decked for the night."

"Yup! Got to get my dance on before school starts up again!" Erika replied pleasantly. "Right, Sara?"

"Yes, indeed." Sara agreed with a slight accent Kurt couldn't put his finger on.

All the while, Sam had been watching Erika since the moment he laid eyes on her, completely smitten.

"Sam," Connie addressed the distracted boy. "Erika, here, is one of our 14 RAs. If you ever need anything, or something breaks down in your suite, you can ask here for help."

"Hello, Sam," Erika extended her hand and Sam immediately shook it, his words stumbling out of his mouth. "Hi..hi…I'm Sam…oh wait you already know that…nice dress…I mean…you look good too."

Erika and Sara giggled.

"Why thank you," Erika curtsied in her tiny black and white checkered dress and shiny 12" black heels. "I'm glad you approve."

Sara on the other hand wore a loose paisley orange dress that stopped inches under her butt and complimented by a pair bright yellow heels. The whole outfit screamed against her dark olive skin and chocolate, bob-haircut—It was like the girls stepped out from a very classy fashion magazine. Kurt approved very much!

"Are you guys busy?" Sara asked as she stepped forward next to her friend. "You should come out and have a drink with us."

"Oh no, we…" Kurt tried to decline, but was immediately cut off by Sam.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said excitedly. Kurt raised an eyebrow in complaint, which his best friend did not miss.

"OH!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly remembering why he was here. "Actually, we just came in from a long trip. Still have stuff to unload."

"Cool! Where from?" Erika flirted shamelessly, as Sara rolled her eyes. Sam was as beguiled as ever.

"Lima, Ohio," Kurt answered for Sam, who seemed to have lose his voice momentarily. "We had to stop for a night before we came here today."

"So, fresh off the boat!" Erika exclaimed with what Kurt quickly read as polite affectation. Although he was sure it was done to impress Sam. "Well it is a shame you won't be staying here too…"

"Kurt," he introduced himself.

"Nice name, Kurt," Sara added sincerely. "Very sturdy."

"Thank you," Kurt blushed beside himself. Kurt never knew how to react once given a compliment, so he always retreated to mumbling and burning rosy cheeks.

"Well we better get going," Erika flashed her perfect white teeth at the boys. "You better come visit Sam often, we sure could use some beautiful faces around here."

Kurt cringed inwardly. There was something off about Erika's forward personality that perturbed him greatly, yet he wasn't sure what it was. He guessed that he will find out eventually, since he was sure Sam was going to devour the holy ground she walked on.

The girls turned around on their heels, before Kurt could give an answer(Not that he could after so many compliments). When they poured out into the street, Erika turned around and waved them a goodbye.

"Is it possible to be in heaven before you die," Sam croaked.

Kurt snorted. "There is no alternative."

"What do you think?" Blaine stood back to get a better look at the 'Welcome to your new home!' sign he hung over Kurt's door. "It's not cheesy is it?"

"It is a little cheesy," Rachel hugged his arm as she looked up at the sign. "But Kurt loves cheesy stuff."

"What about you?" Blaine turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like cheesy? Would it turn you on if I said that you are the light of my life, or I just can't ever live without you, or our hearts will forever be one."

"Ummm, I'd prefer it if you said how great my ass looks in a skirt," She suggested, as she seductively bit his lower lip. "Or without it."

"Now you're talkin'," Blaine growled before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making Rachel moan as she sagged a little in his arms.

"How about a quickie," Blaine breathed between hot kisses. "Our last chance before the newbie conquers."

"We can't," Rachel breathed, her actions suggesting otherwise. "He will be here any minute."

Blaine pushed her against the wall by the bathroom door and hastily raised her tight black skirt to her waist, while she fumble with his jeans zipper. Just as she stuck her hand down his boxer briefs, a loud knock sounded from the door. They both froze and snapped their heads towards the entrance as the knocker wiggled the doorknob.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Mattie yelled through the locked door. "I SAW YOUR CARS OUTSIDE!"

Blaine took in a deep breath as Rachel giggled into his shoulder.

"YEAH WE'RE HERE! JUST A SECOND!" Rachel hollered, fixing her skirt, which didn't take long, it being so damn short.

"He always has the worst timing in the world," Blaine groaned as he zipped up his pants.

"Be glad the door was locked!" She said wide-eyed. "Oh my god, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if Mattie saw my lady parts."

"Your lady parts?" Blaine scoffed. "What about my ass?"

"Like he's never seen it before…"

"Not during coitus…"

"Ew!" They both snickered like high school girls as they opened the front door.

"Hey guys," Mattie walked in uninvited as usual, a couple of pizzas in hand. "Are you hungry? I got some Chicken Clu—"

Mattie turned around and looked back at Rachel and Blaine, arms crossed. Then it dawned on him.

"Uh oh," Mattie smiled sheepishly, looking them up and down. Their hair was a bit disheveled and Rachel's shirt was unbuttoned a bit too far. "Umm, I think you might wanna button up your shirt a bit…"

Rachel looked down, horrified. She awkwardly buttoned her shirt and tucked it rightly into her skirt.

"Why didn't you call? Or a text would have been nice." Blaine complained as he snatched the pizza boxes and placed them on the kitchen island.

"I would love to, but I kind of lost my phone…and my keys…and my wallet," Mattie confessed. "Speaking of which I need my spare key if you don't mind."

"How the hell did you lose your stuff?" Rachel inquired, not surprised. "Did you leave it on the bus again?"

"No," Mattie shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I left it on the subway. I like to shake things up you know."

Blaine shook his head in wonderment. Losing stuff was Mattie's favorite pastime; every few months he always had to cut a new spare key to leave at Blaine's. This time however, he was going to make him cut fifty copies and dedicate one of the kitchen drawers to them. He'll even label it 'MATTIE'S SPARE KEYS!'.

"How the hell did you get pizza if you lost your wallet?" Blaine wondered, not sure if he wanted to know there answer.

"Duh, I work there…" Mattie said sarcastically, as if it were old news.

"Since when? I thought you were working at that print shop down the road?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh that. Yeah, I got fired. I printed a bunch of decals free of charge for my friend, and I got caught."

"You stole from your boss?" Rachel reprimanded him motherly. "What are you twelve?"

The three of them got into the usual heated argument about how irresponsible Mattie could be, until they were interrupted by a small rapped at the door.

"Hello?" a demure, high-pitched voice asked hesitantly. The door was left wide open, forgotten by the three preoccupied occupants. Blaine wondered who that young woman was until he turned around and was faced by a pair of bright Cerulean eyes and rosy cheeks of a young beautiful man.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Dun dun duuuuuh...sorry. Had to cliff hang it! Just because if I continued the chater would have been ten miles long! But fear not! The next update is coming this wednesday, and I have already started working on it!

Please leave a line or two in the review box. It'd be much appreciated! Your opinion is like gold to me. Love you guys


	5. Rose Water

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Soooo I am 2 days late, but that's because I had a hell of a week at work. Also, I wanted to make sure the chapter was written properly. Please, without further due...

* * *

**Rose Water**

An unobserved ripple of shock went through Blaine at the sound of Kurt's voice. True, he had never heard the sound of his voice before, but he had never expected _this; _though high-pitched, it was gentle on the ears, soft and musical, yet enough to silence an ongoing obnoxious argument. If Kurt were able to quiet down a room with one 'Hello', what can he do if he sang?...

A second later, Rachel shrieked and ran to meet her best friend out in the hall, followed by Mattie and Blaine, who stood by the door frame waiting for the girly madness to stop.

"OH MY GOD, KURT!" she slammed herself at the boy like a lunatic teeny bopper.

"OOPH—" Kurt stumbled backwards from Rachel's energetic hug, returning her embrace just as fervently. A timid laugh escaped his lips as she planted a strong, audible kissed on his cheek.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and chortled. It must be the high school nostalgia that brought out this…interesting valley girl freak out. Kurt's response was more of the nervous type; a genuine but small smile graced his good natured face.

"My goodness, you are so tall!" Rachel freaked out, as she held him out at an arms' length. "Look at you! What happened? Did you eat a tree while I was gone?"

Kurt ducked his head and laughed.

"Woah," Mattie leaned close to Blaine and whispered, "His voice is so high! I almost thought he was a girl!"

Blaine glared viciously and hit his best friend upside the head.

"Are you being serious, now?" Blaine hissed under his breath. "He hasn't been here for more than two seconds and you're already judging him? Keep your mouth zipped if you have nothing nice to say."

"Alright, alright." Mattie shrank away from his friend's wrath, rubbing his head guiltily. "I was just saying. No judging."

Kurt watched the silly altercation with a mix of self-consciousness and curiosity, wondering what the hell the two of them were arguing about. He knew it must be about him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Uhuhumm," Rachel cleared her throat. "Are you guys done?"

Both boys straightened up and smiled generously.

"Hello! I'm Mattie!" the young man stomped forward and gave Kurt an unexpected, strong hug. "Blaine's best friend, and also your neighbour!"

Kurt flinched at the unwonted proximity, but he held his place not wanting to offend anyone, arms clenched to his sides.

Both Blaine and Rachel watched in horror, before they leapt to his rescue.

"Oh, Mattie," Blaine said nervously as he and Rachel pried him from a stricken Kurt. "Always the friendly one. He's like a month old puppy, so eager to please anyone. Next he'll be smelling your butt."

"No, I'm not! He's exaggerating!" Mattie remonstrated.

"Why don't you go and eat some of your Pizza?" Blaine ordered forcefully, and pushed him back into the apartment.

"Hey, I'm just making him feel welcome," Mattie frowned, grudgingly walking back to his high chair on the island.

"I think you've welcomed him more than enough," Rachel smiled anxiously. "Right, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded quietly, still gathering his wits from the sudden informality.

From all the scenario's Kurt had imagined to unfold at their first meeting, this was definitely _not _ one of them. Kurt made a mental note to shower as soon as he can. This Mattie guy smelled like a bucket of stale sweat.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine stepped forward, his hand reaching out. Kurt took his hand cordially. "Sorry about that, my friend can be a bit too much to handle at times."

"I can hear you," Mattie shouted from inside. Blaine grimaced, wishing Mattie was anywhere else but here.

"Well I wasn't exactly trying to hide it," Blaine joked, despite his annoyance.

"It's ok," Kurt assured Blaine politely, even though he was still obviously perturbed by Mattie's boldness.

**_See? It's not so bad! _**Kurt's mind assured him. **_Blaine's just another guy, nothing to be afraid of._**

_Yes…you're right…just another guy. I can do this._

**_That a boy!_**

_Shut up…_

It was true, the Blaine from the picture was pristine and larger than life and the Blaine standing before him was a little subdued in reality. He stood two inches shorter than Kurt and his body was much slimmer than Kurt had expected. Fine stubble covered his cheeks and chin and his hair was slightly shorter and tousled. But those strong eyebrows were still as prominent as ever, and those eyes were still the same wonderful mix of green and hazel, even warmer than what the photographer had captured. And those long eyelashes…

**_Um you might want to let go of his hand…_**His mind signaled for his fingers to unclench.

Kurt jerked his hand away and took a step back. It didn't go unnoticed, but Blaine overlooked it as he heeded Rachel's previous counsel about his roommate's possible skittishness. Yet, he hoped it would dissolve quickly, because he really wanted to get along with his new roommate; Blaine didn't know why, but he really wanted to get to know him better. He seemed like a cool kid.

"I'm assuming Mr. Hanson let you in?" Blaine continued in a friendly tone.

"Yes," Kurt nodded as he felt his cheeks burn. "Sorry I tried to call Rachel, but she didn't answer."

"Oh shit!" Rachel slapped her head," Rachel slapped her forehead. "I'm so sorry…I must have left it in my purse!"

"Really, Rachel, it's not a problem, Mr. Hanson was more than happy to show me the way," Kurt absolved his friend.

"He's kind of our unofficial doorman," Blaine explained, a sweet chuckle escaping his lips. If Kurt could he would drown in that voice…

"And our mail man too…" Mattie added from where he sat. "He always opens our mail boxes and slips everything underneath our doors. It's kind of sweet; saves me from the trouble of opening my mail box."

"Yes, because it's so difficult," Rachel rolled her eyes at Mattie.

"Oh," Kurt frowned at the thought, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of a strange man riffling through his mail. "Isn't that illegal."

"Only if he opens them," Blaine shrugs. "But he never does."

"So, Where is Sam, anyway?" Rachel inquired as she leaned against Blaine, who automatically grabbed her waist. Embarrassed by this little intimate exchange, Kurt averted his eyes and pointed behind him, down the hall.

"He..um…" Kurt cleared his throat, as he awkwardly rubbed his neck with his other hand. "He's downstairs unloading."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get your stuff!" Blaine clapped his hands at the ready. "Come on, Mattie!"

"Oh now you want me to join you, just 'cause you need someone to help…" Mattie hollered, but followed them out the door, nonetheless, in friendly resignation.

When they got to the moving van, Rachel shrieked and hugged Sam in the same manner, also yelling at him for becoming even taller than Kurt. After the appropriate introductions, everyone set to work. The assembly line was effective, Kurt being at the head of the line, giving out instructions to Sam, who handed the boxes to Mattie, who passed them to Blaine, who carried them up to the apartment. Rachel of course stayed in the apartment rearranging Kurt's things under the pretext of "making space" for when Blaine brought in more stuff.

"Jee, Rachel, don't tire yourself too much…" Blaine chastised her lovingly as he and Mattie walked in with the mattress box. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm making sure you have enough space!" She put her hands on her waist, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"You always have space for Blaine," Mattie griped, as they set down the box. Blaine laughed despite the crudeness, only because it was true…

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Blaine scolded with a grin. Mattie shrugged.

Between the five of them, everything was piled in the open space behind the living room, two boxes high.

"Finally!" Sam wiped his sweaty face with the hem of his shirt. "Shit you have so much stuff!"

"Yes, I know, you said that when we loaded the van , too. I get it!" Kurt grumbled, as they walked through the apartment, rolling his last suitcase behind them.

They stopped in their tracks abruptly, mouths gaping and eyes wide.

"Holy shit," Sam swore loudly. "Dude, your place is HUGE!"

"Oh my god, I think I just died a little," Kurt gasped at the sight before him.

Blaine laughed as he plopped a box on top of another making room for the boys to come in. "Uh oh, is that a good thing?"

Kurt had only gotten a little glance when he had first shown up, but now that he was inside, he was stumped by the size and the interior of his new home. When they had parked in front of the building, all Kurt could think of was how ugly the generic architecture was; The red bricks were washed out and the paint job on the window exteriors was old and chipped—in truth, it was a dreary eyesore compared to the newer buildings in the surrounding area. Once inside, however, he was pleased to see its freshly painted walls and carpeted floors, and someone made sure the hallways were pleasantly aired with the essence of rose water.

But this apartment? It was something else; it was décor heaven. If only his room would compare to this rich modern design…

Then, Kurt turned his head to the left and found the handmade sign, hanging over one of the doors.

"Welcome to your New Home Kurt!"

It was simple blue paint on a cloth, but Kurt's chest swelled with overwhelming happiness at the gesture.

"That's your room," Rachel said softly as she put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, gently urging him towards the door. Everyone else followed. When he stepped in, the first thing he saw was a beautiful lamp sitting in the middle of the floor. Then he looked up a little and his breath was caught in his chest. In front of him, covering a large window, was a set of beautiful drapes; They were pure white with a blue panoramic print of New York City extending from one end to the other—A perfect fit for his room.

"Oh my god," Kurt put a hand to his mouth. "it's gorgeous…" Kurt touched the soft fabric in his hand. "And the lamp…"

"Blaine picked the drapes, and I picked the lamp," Rachel bounced on her feet excitedly.

"I saw the picture you sent Rachel, and I thought those drapes were a prefect addition," Blaine smiled as he leaned against the door frame, arms folded. "The old ones were…well, a bit too old…"

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes; Rachel's gift was thoughtful, but it was expected. Blaine's gift, however, it was the first of its kind; Kurt had never known any stranger to go out of their way to please Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt faced Blaine with a gentle smile and gave Rachel a tight hug.

Eagerness spread inside Blaine's chest at Kurt's sight, so overtaken by such a small gesture. However, a part of him sensed the sadness, wondering if this was not a common outreach in Kurt's life. It was then that Blaine made a deal with himself to make Kurt as happy as possible while living under his roof, because, gosh, he already looked so sweet with tears in his eyes; he must positively gorgeous with a big smile.

"Dude, this is like your room times three!" Sam exclaimed as he walked around, appreciating the space. Yes, compared to this, Kurt's room in Lima was a closet. He even had the bigger room after fighting with his parents, once they moved into their new house.

"So, I'm only paying 800 dollars to live in this?" Kurt couldn't fathom his luck. "that is so generous…"

"Actually, I was willing to let you live here for free, but Rachel insisted I charge," Blaine explained. "I inherited this place from my father, so I don't have a mortgage to pay off."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, completely shocked.

"I said no, because I know how you feel about this kind of stuff," Rachel stepped in quickly. "Besides, some of us need to experience college the right way."

"That is such crap," Mattie added. "I wish I could have lived rent free during school, I woulda had more time to do homework, instead of work."

"No, you wouldn't have!" Blaine snorted. "You would have had more time to procrastinate. And don't argue with me, you know it's the truth."

Mattie muttered, pulling his tongue at Blaine. So mature!

"Yes, and Kurt is not you," Rachel pointed her finger accusingly. "He is responsible and prudent."

"Rachel, please," Kurt blushed terribly, averting his eyes from everyone. "You make me sound like a frugal old lady…"

Everyone laughed except Rachel, who shot Blaine a nasty look.

"Anyhow," Blaine intervened, frowning back at Rachel in protest. "My other house warming gift to you is free rent for the first month."

"Oh, no," Kurt refused timidly, shaking his hands at Blaine. "I can't let you do that. Owned or not owned, I'll pay my share."

"Well, you can pay me, but I just won't cash it," Blaine insisted kindly but not without resolution.

Kurt found himself unable to refuse. Something about Blaine's sure confidence made Kurt acquiesce with no effort at all.

"So, is anyone hungry?" Blaine announced. "It's my treat."

"We have pizza, here! And I didn't even have to pay for it! My boss just gave to me for free!" Mattie complained as he pointed at the island, where the cold pizza sat.

Well that explains Mattie's sweaty smell…

Blaine made a face. "Most of us want to eat human food."

"OK, fine," Mattie sighed in defeat. "As long as you're payin'. And Pizza _is _human food."

"Not if it has five gallons of grease in it!" Rachel gagged. "Besides, Pizza is a slacker's supper!"

And the argument continued all the way down to the street as they made their way to the restaurant on foot.

"Well it looks like everything is going to be great after all," Sam clapped his hand gently on Kurt's back.

"Yeah, I think so too," Kurt beamed as they fell in step with everyone else.

* * *

The restaurant they went to was only a couple blocks away. It was a fancy Lebanese known by the name _La Sheesh_. Rachel frequented the place, mostly because they served a lot of vegan dishes.

"What will you be taking at school Sam?" Blaine asked conversationally as the waiter placed cups of ice water in front of everyone.

" I'm actually going to major in music!" the boy piped up as he sipped his water.

"Oh, really? That was my major! I did an after degree in Audio Engineering too," Blaine told Sam eagerly.

"I know!" Sam exclaimed. "I've been looking forward to talking to you about it!"

"You do?" Blaine frowned.

"Yeah, Kurt told me on our way here," Sam explained. Kurt's face turned bright red as his Facebook creeping was announced to freely to everyone at the table.

"Someone's been doing their homework," Blaine winked at Kurt. Kurt stopped breathing.

_Oh dear god…he just winked at me. _Kurt screamed at his mind. _He just winked!_

**_Jesus, you are so gullible! It's only a wink! Don't read too much into it._**

_Ok…OK…it's nothing. It's just a wink…_

"So anything I should worry about?" Sam asked, leaning in closer to Blaine, as if Blaine was privy to a conspiracy.

Blaine chuckled and leaned in too. "Yes…Beware of Dr. Smirnoff."

"Dr. Smirnoff? As in the alcoholic drink, Smirnoff?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, just don't called him Smirnoff Ice, in front or behind his back. He will dock your marks by a whole letter grade, even if you're the best of his students." Blaine warned. "And he'll find a really good excuse, so good, you won't be able to appeal it to the Dean of The Fine Arts Department. Trust me, I know…"

"Go damn. That's a unfortunate last name," Sam said completely amused by this new information. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Blaine added. "Avoided room 23 in the practice hall. The piano in there is broken, and people use it to have sex. Well unless you want to get a bad reputation."

"Ew, gross," Rachel said just when the waiter placed her ordered on the table. "Oh no! It wasn't meant for you."

The waiter eyed her suspiciously and continued to place their orders around the table.

"That's awesome," Sam cheered, high-fiving Blaine in the process, "I am so gonna use that room."

"Blaine, you should tell the whole truth!" Mattie intervened.

"What whole truth?" Blaine feigned his ignorance, immediately realizing the mention of this tidbit was a really bad idea. He glanced at Rachel nervously, but the girl avoided his gaze as she stabbed her fork into her salad. Her reaction was not missed by Kurt, who caught Blaine's gaze instead. Something was deeply wrong, something heavy.

"That it was _you_ who started the brothel in that room!" Mattie continued as he eyed everyone at the table. "He had sex with Professor Berg in that room and was caught by one of the music students. The next day, everyone in the Fine Arts Department heard the story including the staff and theatre crew. Hell, that's the reason we met!"

Blaine winced and wished he could shut Mattie up. If only there was some sort of a filter he can shove into the boy's mouth so he can stop talking too much.

"You slept with Blaine?" Sam frowned.

"Gross, he wishes!" Mattie pulled a disgusting face. "Besides I'm not gay. I was doing my New Media degree at NYU and I heard about the brothel room and went to check it out. As luck had it Blaine was the first person I asked."

"How come they never closed the room?" Sam wondered.

"It was the only room that locked on the inside," Mattie continued keenly. "They tried to change the latch, but people always found a way to break it. After the fiftieth-some lock change, the maintenance department vowed never to bother with it."

"I'm assuming you used the room as well," Sam guessed.

"Of course, I did, but not as much as Blainsey," Mattie grinned smugly. "Someone even started supplying condoms in the room; they left a whole box of it inside the piano!" Mattie laughed out loud, like it was the funniest thing in the world, until Blaine kicked him under the table.

Kurt wondered how those two men even became friends.

Forget that though…Blaine slept with a professor. Kurt's heart beat faster at that piece of hot information. Somehow, Blaine's cool meter was whizzing and blowing like a train whistle in Kurt's mind. But why was Kurt so impressed? Isn't it against the rules? Doesn't that make Blaine a rebel? Kurt didn't exactly like rebels. They were unruly and unpredictable.

"Anyways, how's your dad, Sam?" Rachel inquired testily, immediately cutting through the conversation. Blaine's shoulders relaxed considerably at her immaculate timing.

"He's great! Just moved to a new, much bigger dental clinic," Sam answered unfazed by the change of subject. "Still busy tying loose ends."

"Your dad's a dentist?" Blaine asked, glad to be part of a new conversation that had nothing to do with where he stuck his dick.

"Yes," Sam confirmed as he sipped his Soda, "My mom too. They've been running the clinic for as long as I can remember."

"My dad is a dentist too!" Blaine chimed in. "Well, he was. He passed away in a car accident."

Kurt's head snapped towards Blaine's.

A dead father.

That must have been a hard blow to take.

"Oh, sorry dude.." Sam apologised sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine waved a hand. "It was three years ago. I wouldn't have mentioned it if it bothered me."

If Kurt wasn't so observant he wouldn't have glimpsed the tiny flash of sadness crossing over Blaine's eyes.

"So are you staying at one of the dorms?" Mattie asked Sam as he took a large bite from his beef wrap.

"Yeah, I'm staying at University Hall."

"Hey my sister lives there," Mattie replied excitedly. "She's one of the RA's."

Then it immediately clicked as Kurt scanned Mattie one more time. No wonder his face looked so familiar; Same green eyes but his hair was a dirtier blonde. Sam wasn't so quick to pick up on the fact.

"Oh, Cool. What's her name?"

"Erika," Mattie answered with a mouth full.

It was Sam's turn to blush.

"Beware," Mattie advised as he took another bit of his wrap. "She can be a bit of a bitch, and extremely bossy."

"No she's not! She is absolutely sweet!" Rachel countered.

"Of course _you _would think that!" Mattie chuckled darkly. You two are so much alike you can hardly tell the difference."

"I actually met her already," Sam confessed. "She seems nice."

"Looks are deceiving, my friend," Mattie wiggled his eyes. "Say hi to her when you see her, and remind her that she still has a brother."

"Mattie, shut your mouth when you eat," Rachel snapped. All Mattie did was wrinkle his nose and glare.

"You're awfully quiet over there," Blaine suddenly focused the attention on Kurt, having been quiet since they sat down. Also Rachel was in a dangerous mood, so redirecting the conversation would benefit everyone.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt said, not so sure why he was apologizing. It was a bad habit. "You guys have more interesting stories than I do."

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel piped in. "You must have some stories from Dalton. I've always been curious about that school."

"There is nothing exciting about that school," Kurt admitted with a shrug. "It was really boring actually. No one got harassed, most likely because everyone was too busy studying. Also their glee club lacked individuality, and singing in the background for 4 months was more than I could take. It was nice, however, being able to walk from one class to another without the threat of a metal shove or a slushy."

"Slushy?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in question.

"We used to get slushied by the popular kids at school," Rachel interjected. "Because glee club was uncool according to their standards."

"I was part of the glee club and I was never slushied," Sam said. "I'm not sure why."

"Shut up," Rachel said disbelievingly. "How did that happen?"

Sam shrugged.

Kurt knew why, but said nothing. It was because half the girls at school wanted to date him, and the guys were too scared to touch him, lest their girlfriends disapproved and left them for Sam. Plus, he was on the football team. It didn't work out in Finn's favour, having been the quarterback, but that was because he dated Rachel: the least tolerated person at McKinley. Sam, however, dated Brittnay, the second most sought after person in their high school.

The conversation eventually migrated to sports when Sam mentioned his stint in high school football, but it was quickly wrapped up once Rachel announced her desire to go home and sleep.

Before they went up to the apartment Sam said his goodbyes to everyone and assured Kurt he would drop off the van at U-Hall before midnight.

On their way back, Kurt pulled out his phone and texted his mother, telling her that he will call tomorrow once he was settled in.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Mattie asked as they went up the stairs.

"We could watch a movie," Blaine suggested. "What do you think, Rachel, Kurt?"

"Sure," she agreed offhandedly, as she shoved her key into the door. "Just give me time to change into my PJ's."

Blaine watched her as she forcefully pushed the door open and stomped to his bedroom. He was about to hear an earful, or receive a deadly silent treatment.

Kurt shared a worried glance with Mattie and they followed them in.

"I'll be right back," Blaine excused himself and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Kurt stood by the couch and gazed at the closed door. Mattie, however, helped himself to a beer from Blaine's fridge.

"They'll probably be a while," Mattie interrupted the tense silence. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

Kurt said nothing and walked over and sat at the island opposite from Mattie, not knowing what else to do. He felt uncomfortable with this arrangement, finding himself wishing for Blaine or Rachel to come out.

"It's always an issue every time we talk about our university adventures," Mattie continued. "It always sets her off. I think it's because it's a part of Blaine's life she can never control."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt spoke with some caution in his voice. Mattie didn't flinch, instead he took another swig and eyed Kurt carefully.

"I'm not trying to gossip, or talk bad about your friend, if that's what you're thinking," Mattie leaned forward, resting his arms on the marble surface. "I'm just letting you know so you wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, next time."

As uncomfortable as Kurt was with this conversation, he couldn't help but wonder why Rachel was so edgy about Blaine's university past. Did he do something bad?

"You know for the amount of fucking they do, you'd think everything would be hunky dory," Mattie chuckled and shook his head.

"I should probably move my stuff into my room," Kurt stood up just as the door to Blaine's room opened.

"Where are you going?" It was Blaine who spoke up this time. Apparently, his conversation with Rachel was done. He looked a bit annoyed, but tried his best to hide it.

"I should get started on my room," Kurt clarified.

"You should sleep on the couch tonight," Blaine suggested, although it sound more like an order.

"I just don't want to leave my stuff in the way," Kurt argued politely.

"It really isn't," Blaine insisted. "Just relax tonight. Watch a movie with us, and I'll help you unpack tomorrow. If you'll let me, of course."

Once again Kurt couldn't find the heart to disagree with Blaine. Instead he nodded and sat back on the high chair. "OK."

"Rachel won't be joining us," Blaine added morosely. "So you guys can fight over what movie you want to watch. I'm good with anything."

Once decided, everyone went to change into their PJ's and met back at the living room. When Kurt returned after a quick moisturising regime, he found the middle couch already turned into a temporary sleeping quarter. After a couple of movie suggestions, all settled on watching _10 Things I Hate About You_, it being a favourite among all three boys. Halfway through the film, the door to Blaine's room opened once more, and a sleepy Rachel shuffled out apprehensively. Blaine quickly sat up and held out his hand. Rachel accepted it coyly and climbed over to his side.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered, even though Kurt was able to make out the sound of her voice.

"It's ok," Blaine whispered back, cupping Rachel's cheek and kissing her forehead.

Mattie didn't seem to be perturbed by the affections being swapped a few feet away from him and continued to watch the film, laughing at the appropriate parts. Kurt however was distracted by the depth of their intimacy and watched them intently; he felt like an intruder, but he couldn't make himself look away as the couple snuggled closer, completely oblivious to the world around them as they kissed continuously. A part of Kurt wanted to be in Rachel's place, but a bigger part of him was touched by the honesty of their relationship. At that moment, Kurt realized how wonderful they were together, problems or no problems. They just seemed to fit, and Kurt didn't have the heart to wish for anything but happiness for the two of them.

A few minutes later, Rachel fell asleep in Blaine's arms and the young man's attention went back to the screen. Close to the end of the movie, Blaine directed his gaze towards Kurt. Too panicked, Kurt jerked his gaze away and pretended to fall asleep; his heart was beating like freight train. Blaine frowned gently, not sure what to make of it. Finding no explanation, he redirected his attention back to the film.

Afraid of being caught again, Kurt kept his eyes shut until he truly drifted off, the image of Blaine's eyes on him, floating at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well! What did you think? I was worried about their first meeting, but as soon as I sat down to write it, the characters, once more lent themselves to me and helped me flow through the chapter.

Also, someone asked me if this is going to be a Raine fic...NO.. IT IS NOT. It's Klaine through and through (Scarves and Coffee! Hello!), but Rachel is a key character in the story. So you gotta be paitient with me. She will be around for the most part. I promise it's going to be worth it ;). Just stick around and you'll see.

PS That bit with the kissing on the couch and Kurt watching...well that happened to me 90% of the time in my first year at Uni. Until I experienced it first hand and understood how lost people can be in their own world...don't worry. Kurt will get his own couch time one way or another ;).

So! As usual! Please let me know what you think in that lovely review box!


	6. Sex, Drugs and Noise Behind Locked Doors

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Jeez...It looks like i'm always going to be a day late. Hahaha, oh well! If i'm late that means i'm working hard on making the chpater into a gem.

Reviewers' Questions:

Somone asked if Rachel is the same canon Rachel form the show. YES, she is, except she is 2 years older than Kurt. Everything is the same when she was in Lima. Really the only person that is completely changed is Blaine. I'm writing him more like Darren, but he will of course have Blaine-esque qualities ;). Also he has never lived in Lima, he's a New Yorker through and through. Also, no bow ties, polos and slicked hair...sick to death with that look...but no worries, i'll dress him up nice every now and then.

Second question was if Blaine is Bisexual. YES he is, Kurt just doesn't know it yet and OH HELL it's gonna be madness when he does. If you were ever in doubt, my story notes explain everything!

Now off you go kiddos! and thanks in advance for the reviews!

* * *

**Sex, Drugs and Noise Behind Locked Doors**

The sunrays played over Kurt's face, gracefully waking him from a restful sleep. His eyes fluttered open, greeted by a beautiful view of swaying trees outside the massive living room window. He blinked twice trying to clear the blur in his eyes, but his foggy vision persisted.

_I shouldn't have slept with my contact lenses on…_Kurt grumbled to his mind.

**_Oh well…it's not like you had a choice…well…you did but you were such a chicken shit…_**

Kurt groaned as he recalled his stupidity from the night before. Why did he panic? It's not like Blaine was checking him out or anything. He was probably just looking to see if Kurt was okay, but god forbid if Kurt didn't make it all weird. Luckily, everyone left after the movie, making him the sole occupant in the living room. Not wanting to dwell on the thought, Kurt stood up and headed to the bathroom, cringing at the smell of his shirt. He really needed a shower.

Meanwhile, Blaine lay awake in his bed, his naked body pressed against Rachel's bare back. He reached out his hand and moved her hair to reveal a smooth shoulder. Gently, he glided his palm down her arm until he reached her hand. Unexpectedly, the girl intertwined her slender soft fingers between his. It was a quiet invitation that stirred Blaine's hip to press further against her back and kiss her warm neck. Rachel turned around lazily and faced her man.

"Good morning," she whispered, her chocolate eyes half-asleep.

"Mornin'," Blaine gave her a lazy grin.

This was always Blaine's favorite part of the day, whenever she stayed over. He loved the serene quietness engulfing his ears, making him sensitive to every change, hum and breath created by Rachel. It was as if the world was only made for them to share. The next best thing was their little cocoon, so naked, warm and secure under the sheets.

Without hesitation, Rachel kissed his bottom lip, then the upper, her body flush with his. They stayed like this for several minutes until Blaine hooked her leg over his hip. The girl sighed audibly as he slipped two fingers between her legs.

"I know this might sound gross to you," Blaine whispered hotly into her ear, "but I think it's kind of hot that we're doing…this, with someone else in the apartment."

"That is gross…" Rachel moaned as he moved his fingers deeper still.

"So says the girl who loves having sex in the backseat of a car," Blaine flipped her on her back and hovered over her body, working his fingers in and out while she ran her hands along his backside. Blaine smirked as he watched Rachel struggle with her moans, doing her best to keep it on the down low. Suddenly, the sound of a door closing across the living room stopped Blaine in mid-action; his smirk widened as he heard the rush of muffled water.

"He's in the shower!" Blaine announced happily, his voice clear as day.

"What about, Mattie?" She asked instantly.

"He left right after the movie," Blaine added, his fingers still stuck in Rachel.

"Then what are you waiting for!" Rachel growled, her voice growing louder, now that Kurt was safe behind the bathroom walls.

Blaine crawled frantically to his drawer and rummaged wildly for a condom.

"You don't have to hurry, Kurt likes to have long showers," Rachel tried to pull him back for a kiss.

"I'm not taking any chances," Blaine struggled with the wrapper.

"You know, it'll go faster without a condom," She started to freak out.

"We haven't used one the last two times!" Blaine protested, successfully tearing the wrapper apart with his teeth. "It's ok it'll just be a second."

Swiftly, Blaine rolled on the condom and thrust himself into the girl without warning. They both moaned loudly at the sudden change of pressure. The thrill of the rush drove Blaine to ride Rachel like he was never going to have sex, _ever again_. He pounded his hips against hers over and over as Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist for a deeper penetration, both whining and panting with reckless abandon.

"Oh my god," Blaine rasped, as he shoved in faster and faster. "I feel like a grown up with a kid in the house."

Rachel laughed despite the rough onslaught she was receiving from Blaine's hips, not that she minded much. Having no leisure to time their climax, Rachel reached hers before Blaine by a few minutes, which caused him to double his thrashing.

"God, I hate condoms," Blaine complained, which was pointless, because as soon as he uttered those words, his orgasm hit him like a speeding bus. By the time he fell beside Rachel, his body was drenched in sweat from head to toe, completely out of breath.

"Holy shit," Rachel gasped, doing her best to catch her own breath. "That was…"

"…fucking amazing," Blaine said, looking back at her, wide-eyed.

Rachel scrunched her eyes and giggled furiously. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever been battered this hard."

"I don't think _I_ ever sweat _this_ much," Blaine swiped his hand over his slick skin. "that is disgusting."

"I agree," Rachel snickered. "There's evidence all over my chest…"

"Here, I'll give you some more…" Blaine tackled a screaming Rachel as she protectively pulled the sheets over herself.

After a nice long shower and a thorough moisturizing routine. Kurt put on a pair of yoga jeans and a fitting Navy T-shirt saying 'Keep Calm and Carry On'. It was ironic really, since Kurt had never been calm for as long as he can remember, even if his face was deceivingly so. Once his hair was fixed into a simple low coif, he put on his glasses and stepped outside.

Kurt stepped forward and twirled around, taking in the space that was going to be his home for possibly the next few years. The elation of living in such a beautiful place welled up in his chest. The universe must love him for removing him from the dingy dorm rooms and placing him in such an extraordinary living arrangement.

Every living space was cohesively connected to the other, from kitchen, to dining room, to living room, to a small library. Finally, it stopped at a lounge/music corner, filled with all sorts of instruments, including a shiny grand piano. There were no separating walls or hidden nooks and crannies—a perfect setup for social gatherings, where people can mill and hang out easily.

The walls around him were all painted pencil-led grey and accented by rounded light fixtures, progressing from the left side of the entrance all the way around the apartment. The floors were polished oak, spread out across the apartment, only stopping at the kitchen, where it turned into a black and white, checkered floor. The kitchen alone was a master piece, with its shiny red cupboards, glimmering silver appliances and shimmering granite counter tops. And of course its focal point was the island surrounded by six cushioned highchairs, giving the space a classy diner feel. The next most inviting space was the living room, where three velvet, ridiculously comfortable red couches sat on top of a white furry carpet, strewn with dozens of cushions and a bunch of blankets. All in all, the place was young, hip and most of all, relaxed.

Kurt was startled form his reverie as Blaine's bedroom door opened and Rachel emerged quietly. She was fully dressed in a fancy polka dot top and a cute little black skirt and her hair was raised into a sophisticated curly ponytail.

"Good morning," She chirped as she hugged him from behind. Kurt smiled at her, folding his arms over hers. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, Thank you," Kurt answered quietly as he continued to take in the details of the apartment.

"It's a nice place, ha?" Rachel pointed out. "It's all Blaine. He did everything."

"Really?" Kurt turned around a little shocked. Yet again, he shouldn't be. The drapes he bought him were a good indication of his good taste.

"Yup. This place used to be two apartments actually," she continued. "Last summer, he bought the apartment next door, and hired a contractor to rip it all down, then he helped him put it all together again. Blaine is kind of cluster phobic, he doesn't like living in small spaces."

Ha! Who would have thought…

"You mean he actually built some of these areas?" Kurt asked, imaging Blaine covered in dust and working with a bunch of tools. He really shouldn't think about that…

"Yes! He mostly worked on the kitchen and his suite. He wanted to make sure it was built exactly how he imagined. The rest was done by the contractor. The interior design, however, was all Blaine. You know, a lot of first years would kill to live here. You are so lucky! Even I am jealous!"

Kurt laughed. "I think a lot of people from any walks of life would kill to live here."

"True," she smiled up at him.

"Why didn't _you _move in here?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "We've only been together two years Kurt and I'm 20. I still need some of my freedom. Besides, we decided I would move in after I'm done school. That way it would be a natural progression."

"I see," Kurt said. Two years was a lot of time, if it were up to him he would move in after one year. But what does he know? He never had a boyfriend, let alone move in with one!

"Anyways, he has a beautiful place," Kurt sighed. Not only everything in here was touched by Blaine, but it was chosen, angled and arranged by him. This, somehow, made the apartment even more inviting.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel headed to the kitchen to start a coffee brew. "I can make you some toast, unless you want some cereal. Blaine always buys Nature's Path and he has Almond milk. He's totally organic, just like you."

How many other things could they have in common? This was becoming a bit uncanny.

"I'll have cereal please," Kurt sat at the island, watching Rachel prepare him breakfast. He would have done it, but he didn't want to go snooping around and eating Blaine's food.

Rachel set two bowls of cereal on the island and sat down next to Kurt.

"I want to apologize for last night," Rachel said quietly.

"For what?" Kurt feigned ignorance, even though he knew what she was referring to.

"For being such a moody bitch. I don't know what got into me…"

"Hey Rachel, you don't have to apologize to me," Kurt squeezed her shoulder. "It's not my place to judge either of you. But whatever it is, I hope you guys are able to get past it."

"We're fine," Rachel smiled and gave him a strong hug. "I am so happy you're finally here. I have missed you so much the last two years."

"Me too." Kurt rubbed her back affectionately.

A minute later they let go and went back to their breakfast, eating in comfortable silence, until Blaine walked in. He was dress in an NYU shirt and a pair of navy shorts, and his curls were still wet from the shower he just had.

"Good morning Kurt," Blaine greeted him cheerfully. Kurt's body tensed, but he answered in kind, nonetheless, and quickly busied himself with his cereal.

_Oh god…Why is this happening again? _Kurt moaned in his head.

**_Just act normal! Rachel is right beside you idiot! She's going to notice!_**

_I can't look him in the eye! Not after what happened last night._

**_Just do it! Say something nice…strike up a convo! Don't be such a weirdo!_**

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, the words stumbling formally out of his mouth.

From where Blaine was standing, he could tell Kurt was royally uncomfortable. So, instead of staring at him, Blaine went on to fill himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, very much," Blaine replied happily, catching Rachel's coy smile for a moment. "Thank you for asking."

"Well boys," Rachel declared as she jumped off her chair. "I better get to work."

Kurt snapped his head up, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He was about to be left alone with Blaine for the first time…maybe he should make a run for it.

"K. Have a great day gorgeous," Blaine leaned down and pecked her lips. "text me the details about the party tonight."

Butterflies fluttered in Kurt's stomach as he witnessed the innocent display of affection. He truly hoped he would get used to it in time, because if he doesn't it is going to be a problem.

"I will!" she called over her shoulder as she skipped to the door to slip on her shoes and cardigan. "Oh, by the way, Kurt, you and Sam are coming. My friend Brett always throws a house party at the beginning of every term. It's a good way to start the year! Especially, for newbies like you! OK bye guys!"

Before Kurt could protest, Rachel was out the door.

There was a few moments of silence where all Kurt could hear was his hammering heart.

"So," Blaine spoke without hesitation. "I think we should have the roommate talk."

Kurt blinked and swallowed. "The roommate talk? What do you mean?"

"Relax," Blaine chuckled at Kurt; the poor kid was visibly petrified. "I just want us to go through some rules and guidelines to make sure we're both happy and comfortable living together."

"Ok," Kurt slouched in relief. Why was he even worried? He knew this talk was pending.

"OK, so, first things first. Cleaning. I have a lady that comes here once a week on Tuesdays to do a thorough clean up, so you never have to worry about that. But we'll still have our own areas to look after. Obviously, you can take care of your room and bathroom and I will take care of mine. The only shared area would be this space." Blaine turned in his seat and gestured towards the open space.

_Wow he really loves using his hands when he talks…_Kurt mused.

**_Focus dummy! In case he quizzes you after!_**

"Now I know how hectic school can get, and I'm not expecting you to keep this area completely spotless, but as long as you take care of your dishes and wipe down the counters, then that's good enough for me."

"Ok," Kurt said again.

"Second, and this is for both our sakes," Blaine grinned sheepishly. "I was thinking a small heads up, like a text or a note, letting me know when you leave or come back home. You know, to avoid any awkward encounters. Of course I will return the favor."

Blush rose up to Kurt's cheeks. He knew it was mainly so Blaine and Rachel can plan their "special" time together, and the thought of walking in on them made his stomach churn.

"Ok…"

"Do you have anything you would like to add?" Blaine asked kindly, trying to make this less of a one-sided conversation.

"Oh, no," Kurt shook his head. "It's your place. You make the rules."

"Kurt," Blaine chided. "I know I own this place, but this is _our_home now. I won't make you do whatever _I_ want; this is not prison. You live here now and you deserve to be just as comfortable. So if you have anything you want to mention, or if you have better ideas, please share. We're both newbies at this so you have to help me out here."

Well that was news to Kurt and to be honest that last confession made him less self-conscious, knowing that he's not the only roommate novice.

"Oh, OK." Kurt's heart jumping at the idea of this place being_their home._

"Good," Blaine smiled amiably and sipped his coffee. "Your turn."

"About the heads-up," Kurt said cautiously. "I could always put up my class schedule on the fridge, and when I get a job I will post that up, too. That way you'll know where I am."

"That's a great idea!" Blaine beamed. "See, your input is helping already!"

Kurt smiled timidly.

"I myself have a simple schedule. I work from 8am until 4pm and I usually have my weekends off. Except my hours do change a bit during rehearsals. I'll do my best to let you know my hours during then. Sometimes they change last minute."

"That's fine. I also did some research online," Kurt pushed his glasses up with his finger. Blaine smiled at the cute action. "Most roommates, especially students, have issues with noise. So I'm thinking a noise curfew?"

"Huh, never actually thought about that...I've been living on my own for the past 6 years I have no idea how to live with a roommate. Glad you made that research."

"So what should it be?" Kurt asked. "I have 8am classes Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. And the rest start at noon. So I guess I'd need to be in bed by 11 pm."

"I usually go to bed by 10pm," Blaine owned up. "I can't lie. I really love my sleep."

"There no such thing as too much sleep," Kurt bobbed his head in agreement. "10 pm it is. Maybe, we should lift it on the weekends?"

"Why are you planning on having a lot parties?" Blaine turned on his charm, too happy to bring a bit of rosiness into Kurt's cheeks. Plus, he just looked too damn cute like that.

"I..I…well…I don't have classes on the weekends and you don't have work, so I thought—" Kurt stammered his explanation.

"Kurt! That's fine. No curfew on the weekends," Blaine laughed into his coffee cup.

It only took Kurt a moment to realize that Blaine was pulling his leg.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kurt sassed him lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The smirk was still clear on Blaine's face, and he was glad to see Kurt loosen up a little._Charming Blaine it is!_

"Any who…"Kurt continued narrowing his eyes at Blaine. "Privacy…"

"Oh, that old bitch," Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "It's simple. I'll stay out of your room, you stay out of mine. Unless invited in. Other than that, I don't care what you use or do anywhere else in the apartment. I could put a lock on your door if you want."

"No you don't have to," Kurt shook his head. "I'm not worried about you stealing my stuff…not that any of it is worth that much."

"I'm sure I can find something," Blaine teased. Kurt's shy chuckle was beyond adorable and Blaine loved those prominent dimples happening around his mouth.

"I'm good as long as the front door is locked," Kurt concluded.

"Oh! Speaking of which, I should give you your keys," Blaine jumped off his chair and opened a small drawer by the oven. He jingledthe keys before he plopped them in Kurt's hand.

There were three different keys, each painted with a different color.

"The orange one is the apartment key, and the Blue one is for the front door, just in case Mr. Hanson is not there," Blaine winked.

_Dear Lord…I need to stop winking at him…_Blaine yelled at himself inwardly. _Look at him so red in the cheeks!_

**_Hey you're the one that decided to be so bloody charming. What if he reads it wrong way? Look at him, he's already making googly eyes at you!_**

_I don't think he will. He knows I'm with Rachel. I'm just trying to make him feel comfortable!_

**_Huh…really Blaine? Did that work so well with your OTHER_ _significant others?_**

_I am NOT cheating on Rachel! I love her!_

**_Woah…just the fact that you even mentioned cheating makes me worry! You know you could make him grovel at your feet if you want to…He's innocent, such an easy catch…and a really nice piece of ass if I might add…_**

_…No no no, this just my past talking. I'm not doing that to Rachel, or Kurt! We all deserve better!_

**_Then you better pull yourself together._**

Blaine cleared his throat and took a more professional tone. "Anyways, I have a couple of things to add. I wasn't going to bring it up, but I think it's important."

"What is it?" Kurt looked worried, noticing Blaine's serious tone.

"Sex," Blaine replied certainly. Kurt choked on his cereal and coughed violently.

"Whoa, whoa! Are you ok?" Blaine ran over and beat his back gently.

"Sorry," Kurt choked his apology and motioned to his throat. "Down the wrong pipe…"

Blaine quickly filled a glass of water and gave to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt took the glass and had a couple of gulps. "You were saying?"

"Right," Blaine eyed him apprehensively. "I just wanted to say that we're both adults and we have…needs. I'm not sure if you have a boyfriend or not."

"I don't," Kurt clarified, finally recovering from his fit.

_I sure hope he gets one soon…_Blaine thought.

**_You and me both…_**

"OK," Blaine nodded as he sat back down across from Kurt. "Well then, just for future reference, its best to keep it on the down low. And that goes for me too."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He expected Blaine to say 'No sex when the other one's at home'. Blaine was giving him the freedom to get laid whenever he liked! Wait…that also meant Blaine had that freedom too...

"O..Ok…" Kurt stuttered. "So, that means, if I get a boyfriend, which is unlikely in the near future, am I allowed to have him over? Anytime?"

"Of course!" Blaine piped up. "Rachel is here 70% of the time. It's only fair. And don't underestimate yourself, you are gorgeous and I'm sure many guys will want to date you."

Maybe Blaine shouldn't have said that. No, he _really_ shouldn't have said that; Kurt was staring wide-eyed.

"Wha..what about guests? And friends hanging out?" Kurt tried his best to breath like a normal human being. Blaine just called him gorgeous…

"I think with guests, we should give at least a day's notice," Blaine grimace inwardly; he really ought to watch his fucking mouth. "As for friends, no sweat. Bring over whoever you want. Just as long as they abide with the noise curfew. What do you think?"

"It's common sense," Kurt averted his eyes and looked down at his now empty cereal bowl.

"Excellent," Blaine stood up from his seat. "Well I guess we have everything covered."

"Actually there is one more thing," Kurt interrupted. Blaine sat back down.

"Smoking and drugs," Kurt said nervously.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in mock offense. "I don't do that…"

"I didn't say you did!" Kurt corrected himself quickly. "I'm so sorry! I meant other people that come here!"

Blaine just double over the marble surface and laughed. So much for turning off his charm…he couldn't help it, it was on autopilot!

"Oh my god, I fell for it again, didn't I?" Kurt shook his head with embarrassment.

"I dare say you have," Blaine's giggle was so infectious, Kurt couldn't help but laugh with him. "Don't worry, no drugs or smoking is allowed past this door, or the complex in that matter. There's zero tolerance for drug addicts and smokers in this building."

"That's a relief," Kurt sighed. "Ok, I think that's it. I should start unpacking."

"Sounds good," Blaine agreed and sat up. "I'll help you put your furniture together."

"You don't have to," Kurt insisted politely, even though he really wouldn't mind get it over with.

"Kurt," Blaine minded the boy seriously. "There's one thing you need to know about me."

"And what is that?"

"I'm really, really stubborn."

**Chapter End Notes:**

So there we are. The inveitable roomate talk. It was mainly an accumiliation of my own experience with ALL the roomate i lived with during UNiversity. I lived in 10 different place, you do the math ahha. Also, keep in mind that half the time no one abides by the rules, except for the noise part. I always yelled at my roomies for late night noise. ahha

Let me know watcha think! If you need to ask me more questions you can also email me, twitter me or instagram me! All my handle names are in the story notes.

Cheers! And I will try to post the next chapter on wednesday. It is going to be a doozey! Kurt will be learning too much about Blaine!


	7. The Affable Roomate

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I know I said this was going to be a doozey chapter...but its not that much of a doozey...but it is a little doozey-ish ;). The next will be however, so prepare to be doozed!

Please feel free to review. Your feedback is important.

* * *

**The Affable Landlord**

True to his word, Blaine helped Kurt rebuild his bed, dressers and bookshelf in less than an hour. Soon enough the mattress set was on the bed frame and Kurt was ready to unpack the rest of his things.

"I can take it from here," Kurt handed Blaine the screwdriver and hammer he borrowed.

Blaine shook his head in response.

"No way. Look at all this! If I don't help you unpack you will miss the party," Blaine pointed at the boxes piled up behind them, sky high. "Rachel won't be a happy girl if you miss that party."

"Ok, ok," Kurt raised his hands in resignation. "I suppose you can help me put away my books and DVDs."

There was no way Blaine was helping him put away his clothes, lest he encountered his underwear. He would not be able to face him for the rest of his life.

"That's more like it!" Blaine beamed and went off to look for the said boxes.

Without further due, Kurt unzipped his first suitcase and started hanging his suit combinations, so neatly zipped up in their traveling bags. The walk-in closet (what?!) was nicely sized, with hanging bars and five shelves on each side and shoe racks covering the entire back wall. His dad would find this hilarious; He often iterated that Kurt would never have a big enough closet to fit all his clothes in, even if it was the size of Central Park Kurt would always manage to fill it up.

His dad was right.

Between the dressers and this big closet, however, Kurt was sure he would be able to empty his three suitcases easily, with plenty space to spare. He was in New York after all; he had to donate half his clothes before he left, deeming them too hick for such a prestigious city.

Blaine reappeared, shuffling the heavy box into the room. "You are hard cover lover, aren't you?"

It came out more like a statement than a question, but Kurt answered nonetheless, too happy to engage into this playful banter. "Good guess. I don't know why, but I always viewed paperback as cheap. It just feels like the publishing company is telling the author that his work is not good enough to be protected, all the time."

"Interesting," Blaine pressed his lips together, as he put Kurt's point into perspective. "You do know the real reason they have paperback is so the less fortunate can afford it."

"You speak as if I'm not one of those people," Kurt rolled his eyes in good humor. "There is always ways to get hard covers without spending a fortune. They're called pawn shops and Amazon. Paperback is just a ploy to make people think they're paying less, but in reality if they wait just a few months or visit a pawn shop they can get them for much cheaper. It's the same thing with clothes and furniture. Patience makes you richer."

"Right," Blaine chuckled. Having been one of the fortunate, Blaine often failed to see the world from a middle class or a poor person's perspective. This instance was a very good, rather embarrassing, example.

_Hell...this kid knows how to argue. _Blaine raised a mental eyebrow.

**_Does that scare you?..._**

_Maybe, a little..._

**_You love a challenge...Kurt seems like the challenging sort...he may be shy, but I bet you he has arguments itching to get out…When was the last time Rachel picked your mind?_**

_...go away..._

"OK, so, is there some kind of system you usually adhere to," Blaine asked as he ripped the packaging tape open with the end of a key.

"Yes, I usually go alphabetical by story title," Kurt instructed as he started folding his T-shirts into a top drawer. "And I like the books on the top shelves, because I don't frequent them as often as I do my DVDs."

"Got it lieutenant," Blaine saluted and got to work. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the little theatricality and grinned.

"Lieutenant, ha?"

"You're the boss in this joint," Blaine flirted as he pulled out a couple of books.

_I do believe he's filtering with me! What am I supposed to do here? Filter back? It's harmless right? Filtering can be harmless._

**_Maybe...But how many guys have you flirted with before?_**

_None..._Kurt thought miserably.

**_I think my point is made...So keep your mouth shut._**

A quiet sigh escaped Kurt's lips, dismayed by his own courtship shortcomings. Was it something he could learn, or was it an inherent disposition? And would it matter in this instant, since Blaine was so cruelly unavailable? God…

Unable to read the titles properly, Blaine cursed his terrible farsightedness under his breath and reached into his shorts pocket for his glasses. When Kurt turned around to start on his pants, he froze in his spot and stared, head tilted curiously. The glasses were big, the Woody Allen type, with thick black rims. Wait...Glasses? Kurt attempted to suppress a little laugh, but failed. Blaine snapped his head up at the sound, pushing his glass up his ridge, blinking innocently.

If cute looks would kill a Hummel, this would be it.

"What?" Blaine looked back at him like a doe-eyed puppy.

Kurt bit his lip in a sad attempt to hide his ever-growing grin. For a second Blaine's whistling cool meter fizzled, but his affable face prompted the adorable meter to spin like a top. If only Kurt could pinch those rounded cheeks!

"Nothing," Kurt said as evenly as possible as he half-folded his pants into the second drawer.

"Then what was that noise?" Blaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously, a small smirk threatening to spread. "Did you I do something funny?"

Kurt looked down at him with a guilty smile. "I just never pegged you as a glasses guy."

Blaine pulled what was becoming his signature eyebrow lift. "I didn't think I had a choice in the matter."

They both blinked seriously for a moment then burst out laughing and they didn't stop until tears stung their eyes.

"Oh my god," Blaine said, finally catching his breath. "That was so random."

"Not as random as your glasses," Kurt admitted.

"Yeah I guess I don't wear them often," Blaine lifted his glasses up with two fingers. "I only need them for reading."

"That's nice. I only need mine for everything," Kurt joked and shrugged his shoulders, parading a faux-noncommittal look. Wow he was really getting comfortable. Who knew a pair of thick-rimmed glasses would break the ice between him and Blaine?

The young man laughed a hearty laugh at the clever repartee.

"I like your wit, Hummel," Blaine approved with a big heart-melting smile as he tiptoed to place a copy of _Wuthering Heights_on the highest shelf. From his peripheral, Blaine sensed Kurt eyes sift over him occasionally as he continued to fill up the shelf with the last few books; it made his lips curl up into a private, self-satisfied smile.

Time went by as they both worked in easy silence, except for the moments when Blaine felt the need to express his feelings about Kurt's fabulous movie collection. He particularly loved the 50s and 60s Musicals: Singing in the Rain, Sound of Music, Guys and Dolls, Oklahoma, Royal Wedding and many more.

"We have to have a musical marathon soon!" Blaine decided. "This is just awesome. I mean I have seen all of them, but it's nice that you have the whole lot here. Only if it's Okay with you."

"Of course, it is!" Kurt beamed. He sincerely looked forward to it. "We can have a slumber party with Rachel and Mattie."

"Oh, no," Blaine shook his head seriously. "Mattie hates Musicals. Something about him being too realistic for such _rubbish._"

It was Kurt's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Yet another reason to wonder how you guys became friends."

Blaine's body shook as he chuckled quietly. "It's not obvious at first, but once you get to know him better you'll see why. Mattie is a fantastic human being, not many people understand him."

"If you say so."

By the time noon rolled around, Kurt was done putting away all his clothes and moved on to set up his hair and skin products in front of his vanity.

"I think it's time to get our grub on," Blaine announced, his knees cracking as he stood up. "Wow, that was nasty! I seriously need to go for a run. It's been a couple of days."

Immediately, Kurt snooped a peek over Blaine's frame as the young man checked his phone, fixating on the bare skin of his thighs under his shorts, muscles outlined and taut just above the knees.

**_Look away Hummel!_**

Kurt obediently took his own advice and averted his eyes just like a kid looking away from a succulent collection of candy, unwilling.

"So are you a vegetarian or a vegan?" Blaine asked nonchalantly as if those were the only options known to man.

Kurt was a bit amused by the question. "Um, I'm neither."

"You're not a fruitarian are you?" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"No, I certainly am not," Kurt said, annoyed by the fact that fruitarians actually existed. "I believe in a full healthy diet and that includes meat and dairy. I tried all sorts of diets and discovered that I can't let go of any of the food groups. I just love food too much to be picky."

"Really?" Blaine's face lit brightly. "Thank the heavens!"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's curious exuberance. "Care to explain?"

"I'm just tired of cooking vegan food that's all," Blaine said exasperation apparent in the soft lines of his forehead. "I mean I respect Rachel's decision, but I just can't live without my meat. And most of Rachel's friends are some form of vegan or vegetarian. So I automatically thought you were too."

"No way," Kurt shook his head vehemently. "I love my meat too. Although I only eat chicken and fish. Not that I hate beef, and I occasionally eat lamb, but they're just too heavy on my stomach."

"That's cool! Do you like sushi?" Blaine asked, his excitement too adorable for measure.

"I love it," Kurt smiled. He had never seen anyone so eager about discussing food.

"It's done then. You are officially my sushi buddy! And we should shake on it, so I can hold you to it later."

Blaine smiled archly as he held out his hand.

"Sure," Kurt breathed, sliding his hand in Blaine's, secretly thrilling at the happy coincidence of being Blaine's culinary soul mate.

"Excellent! I'll go make lunch," Blaine bounced off to the kitchen.

Kurt watched the young man as he skirted out of the room and shook his head in wonder. It turned out Blaine was what his mother would call a goofy bear-like sweetheart.

* * *

After a delicious lunch of gourmet chicken salad (Kurt begged Blaine for the recipe) and a unanimous settlement on sharing groceries, both men headed back to Kurt's room to finish up the final touches.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt inquired as he handed Blaine the other end of his violet fitted sheet to tuck over the corners.

"Ask away, Sir." Blaine acquiesced.

Those sheets were the only color against the scheme Kurt had assembled for his room; a small diversion from consistency; a burst of surprise whenever he uncovered the duvet. It was a touch Blaine would have never come up with in years. Was his own décor telling too much about his character? Those silky sheets alone told him plenty about Kurt.

"What was this room before you so generously offered it to me?" Kurt asked as they billowed the flat sheet over the bed and smoothed it out.

"It used to be an office," Blaine answered truthfully. "I never used it. I usually work at my office at NYADA."

"Oh," Kurt farrowed his brows thoughtfully. "Then how come you didn't tear it down like the rest of the apartment?"

Kurt could tell that this room was untouched from the old crowned ceiling, stained light fixture and the outdated electric plugs. What mostly gave it away was the old closet doors. Kurt didn't mind because the outdated remnants worked well with his vintage headboard and ancient vanity (It belonged to his grandmother and his mother after that). They were precious antiques that Kurt used to give his ensemble a classy façade. The only newness in this room was the baby blue paintjob on the walls.

"I see Rachel has been telling you stuff," Blaine mirrored Kurt's action, tucking the sheet under the mattress. "It was my dad's office when he lived here long ago. I just never had the heart to tear down ever since he passed away."

Kurt halted his hands at this personal admission, his face riddled with guilt. Blaine, however, continued to tuck the sheets, undaunted by this heavy confession.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Kurt apologized.

"It's ok Kurt," Blaine looked up from his handy work with a straight back. "I've been putting it off for far too long and your emergency was the perfect time for me to face the fact. He is gone and I have to move on and what better way to do it than help someone out?"

Kurt returned the smile with sadness in his eyes.

"Besides, look at this," Blaine gestured at Kurt's things. "It is a better make-over than I would have ever given this room."

Kurt didn't know why, but his heart was thumping stoically against his ribs. It wasn't the frantic beat he experienced once flustered, but the slow and nourishing kind, the kind that people got when they were overcome by an overflow of gratitude; Blaine approving of his presence was what made this foreign feeling manifest itself throughout Kurt's body as gentle waves vibrating from his core.

"I don't know," Kurt spoke his voice swimming between elation and self-deprecation, overwhelmed by Blaine's honesty. "I mean I did my best with the money I had. It still needs some work. And, I still need more surface for my pictures and memorabilia."

"Don't say that," Blaine chided him. "You have great taste and this room belongs in a catalogue."

_Awww. This kid is so damn modest. _Blaine told his mind._ Lucky for him I am nice. People are going to eat him alive at school. I should keep an eye on him._

**_Is that really why you want to keep an eye on him, or is it just an excuse for you to check him out?_**

_Not it's not! I'll just be his mentor. You know, guide him through the nasty bits of college life. Not all experiences are necessary._

**_You mean your type of experiences? He is not you. He doesn't seem like the type to fuck around._**

_That is not what I meant! God…_

**_Right. Keep lying to yourself…All that attention you'll give him is going to make him think you're interested._**

_Give him some credit! He's not stupid! He'll know that I'm just trying to help._

**_But first loves are always so blind…you know that…you experienced it._**

_He doesn't love me. Besides how do you know I'd be his first love? _

**_Maybe not. But there are telltale signs…_**

_Why aren't you ever on my side!_

**_I am on your side, ever since you were born. Ever since your father died._**

_Hell no. You are not going there._

"Well, I guess that's it then," Kurt clapped his hands together after a hard work done.

"As I said. It's lovely," Blaine iterated, gratified with sight the lay before him.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed as he side-glanced at Blaine.

"OK. Now that you are all unpacked, I am going for that run," Blaine declared, hands on his hips. "Those old joints need an oil change."

Kurt giggled at the silly analogy. "Alright, I'll just take a nap. I kind of miss my bed."

Once Blaine was out on the street, treading down one of his usual paths, he figured out the perfect solution for Kurt's memorabilia arrangement.

* * *

The sound of his pounding feet was muffled, having plugged the sound out with ear bud headphones for the duration of his run, but he can still feel the riveting impact shocking through his body from head to toe, driving him forward. It was a habit he adopted since he picked up running as his regular workout. Blaine never had the taste for hearing his rasping pants, or the ear for the distracting resonances of his familiar running route; it posed a difficult feat for him to ignore the burning sensation in his muscles while listening to himself breathe. He needed his focus, and a silenced world with the beats of his ambient techno list provided that with perfect ease, the sound of music enveloping his preoccupied mind into the quiet domain he craved for himself.

While in the haze of his workout, Blaine redirected his vision infinitesimally, catching a group of girls practicing hula-hoop tricks in the park. The mere image connected his thoughts from one synapse to the other, firing through his memories until they channeled him to his late night conversation with Mattie a few days ago.

Blaine stopped in his tracks abruptly, shocked at forgetting his plan to go shopping for an engagement ring. He pressed his fingered tips against the ridge of his nose, begging the pressure to calm his mind. He wanted to blame it on the rush of moving, but sensed another imprecise factor nagging him at the back of his mind, still unsure about this very gigantic step. Just the idea of being engaged felt like moving to a whole new country, a culture shock he wasn't prepared to face. Yet, Mattie's question blared in his mind.

_Do you see yourself with anyone other than Rachel?_

The answer was still the same. She made him feel safe and loved. Yet, he still needed some sort of affirmation. He needed to speak to someone who had been through this stage, someone such as his mother. At this final conclusion, Blaine took up his running once more, raising the volume of his music in hopes to drown his thoughts for the rest of the workout.

Blaine was nearing the end of his exercise as he felt the usual taut pull on his abdomen and calf muscles teamed with the undeniable shaking in his ankles after an hour of constant bearing against the hard ground. His last few strides took him right into the garden of his complex, where he stopped to stretch at the bottom of the stairs leading to the main doors.

"Kurt!" Rachel oohed theatrically as Kurt stepped out of his room dressed in washed out skinny jeans, a cream colored body shirt, hugged by a paisley, two button, purple vest. "I love it! You look so debonair!"

"Oh please," Kurt dismissed what he took as an overreaction. "This is not the best that I have, but I thought it will be good enough for a house party. I mean, I hope I got it right, I don't know what people dress like at house parties in New York."

"Well, since it is a college house party, you'll see all sorts," Rachel said as she smoothed out his vests with her hands. "Have you been working out Kurt? Seriously where did all this come from? Gosh, Brett is going to eat you up."

"Rachel, stop hitting on me. I'm gay." The girl threw her head back into a cute cackle. "Also, no one is going to eat me up tonight. The last thing I want to be is that boy who got "eaten" before he even stepped foot on campus."

"Come on, What I mean is that he will love you to bits," Rachel clarified. "You're not exactly his type—No, no that's not what I meant. He's just more into the well-endowed, if you know what I mean."

"Oh?" Kurt tilted his head and wrinkled his nose.

"He is a great hang out though!" Rachel clapped her hands. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet!"

"You say that about everyone you want me to meet," Kurt rolled his eyes kindly as he headed to the washroom to check his could-be patented high quiff, covering it with a little more hairspray.

"That's because the people I know are worth meeting," Rachel said with a touch of arrogance. "I don't just hang out with anyone."

"Always the modest one, Rachel Berry." Kurt intoned sarcastically has he fought with a stray hair and forced it up with one last punch of hairspray.

Before she could protest, Blaine stepped into the apartment, covered in workout sweat.

"Hey, you're early!" Blaine beamed as he set his adoring eyes on Rachel. She was leaning against the door frame all clad in a beautiful bright blue dress; its sleeveless top flowing loosely from her shoulders and wrapping tightly around her curved hips. For a fleeting moment the dress gave her the illusion of a height she never possessed, as it exposed her tan dancing legs from high-thigh down to the bare soles of her feet.

"Hey! Just thought I'd come and make sure Kurt won't chicken out last minute," She skipped over and placed a coy kiss on his lips regardless of his drenched state.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kurt peaked out of the bathroom door, and stopped as he saw Blaine and Rachel kissing, her hands pressed against his wet shirt. Embarrassment rushed to his face like a thousand pinpricks, forcing him to retreat into the bathroom and face himself in the mirror, his cheeks and earlobes burning as red as raspberries. He covered his face with his hands, hating how much those rosy discolorations betrayed him from a mile away. It was the one thing he did not thank his mother for passing over.

"Keep it together, Hummel." He ordered himself to calm down.

"Mmmm, I love it when you're all sweaty," Rachel whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Oh yeah? You didn't think so this morning," Blaine smiled against her lips.

"I was just teasing silly," She cupped his face and deepened their kiss. Blaine pulled away apprehensively. For some reason, doing this when Kurt was nearby made him feel uneasy. Not that he thought Kurt had voyeuristic tendencies, on the contrary, it just felt like they were rubbing it in his face. This may have been tolerated in high school hallways, but this was a space where Kurt needed to feel at home.

"What?" Rachel furrowed her perfect brows, a flash of hurt crossing her eyes.

"I just don't feel comfortable with sticking our tongues down each other's throats while Kurt is in the other room." Blaine said quietly, making sure Kurt was out of earshot.

"So, what? Am I not allowed to kiss you whenever he's around?" Rachel pulled her hands away, crossing her arms defiantly.

"No, of course not," Blaine mollified her slowly rising anger, which always seemed to be hovering around the corner these days. "Just not like this. It just doesn't feel right when he's just a few feet away."

"Well he has to get used to it," Rachel countered petulantly, making Blaine feel like a father...as disgusting as that thought may be. Blaine always hated it when Rachel acted like a fifteen year old. He let it go for the first few months of dating, having been fresh off the high school boat, but he had hoped, after two years in the Big City, she would shed all those irrational tantrums and approach their discussions sensibly. Obviously some habits die hard. Hell, Blaine was beginning to think that this habit would never break even if he pounded it with an iron mallet.

"Why does he have to? He lives here now, we have to accommodate to his comfort levels as well," Blaine said more determined to win this argument for Kurt's sake.

"This is ridiculous," Rachel pouted. This _was_ ridiculous and Blaine almost gave her an earful of how selfish and immature she was coming off, but instead he tied his tongue into a tight knot.

"I'm done discussing this. I'm going to have a shower," Blaine said with absolute finality, shunning Rachel as he brushed past her to his room; he didn't want to lose his appetite before the party.

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked as he stepped out of his room, freshly showered and changed.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, waiting, and now giving Blaine a head-to-toe scan as he dissected his semi-formal outfit. It was simple; a white button up shirt (with the top two buttons left loose and sleeves artfully rolled up to the elbows) and a pair of dark grey pinstriped slacks, held up by plain black suspenders. His hair still bore his outrageous curls, but were nicely contained by what Kurt guessed was a handful of mousse.

"She left," Kurt replied carefully, as he saw Blaine's body tense.

Blaine scrunched his eyes and sighed with light frustration, not wanting to worry Kurt too much about their petty fights.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked kindly.

"Yeah…," Blaine plopped on the couch across from him. He really wanted to rant, but he wasn't sure how Kurt would take it.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but Rachel had that post-argument face on before she left," Kurt probed gently.

Blaine tilted his head with a puzzled grin. "post-argument face?"

"Yes," Kurt chuckled as he felt the tension ease . "I've seen far too many of them during school and sleep overs. Although, they were mostly reserved for Finn."

The grin on Blaine's face fell at the mention of Rachel's ex-boyfriend. Realizing his stupidity, Kurt's heart beat frantically knowing that he should have guessed in hindsight not to mention it.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine slid over touching Kurt's knee lightly. "It's ok. It was just…strange to hear his name. Rachel hardly ever talks about him."

"It doesn't bother you?" Kurt asked apprehensively, still eyeing the young man with some dubiousness.

"No," Blaine said surely, without skipping a beat. "He was part of her past and always will be. Who am I to be annoyed about that?"

Kurt was honestly surprised by Blaine's nonchalance on the subject. Usually, the mention of exes always annoyed the current partner. Yet again his experience never surpassed the walls of his high school and it was very possible that Blaine embodied what Kurt hoped adults would turn out to be as they flew the nest.

"What was he like?" Blaine asked bluntly as he sat forward, hands clasped between his legs and his eyes peculiarly settled on Kurt.

All thoughts in Kurt's mind ground to a halt at the intrusive request, unsure if it was appropriate for him to share any information Rachel never did. For one second he was appalled by this untoward demand, but Blaine regarded him with big, benign eyes.

Once again Kurt found himself unable to refuse.

"I…" Kurt began but stopped himself.

"I'm not asking for details about him and Rachel, Kurt." Blaine assured searching Kurt's eyes, as if the answers were there like an open book. "I've only seen pictures of him."

"Ok," Kurt acquiesced, rubbing his hands nervously up and down his thighs. He could always keep it simple. "He was a very nice guy. I know it sounds cliché, but he really was. He cared too much about others than himself, always making sure they were happy and safe."

Kurt swallowed thickly at the memory of his deceased friend. It had been too long since he had mentioned him, but to his surprise the pain was an unexpected dull stab compared to what it used to be.

"He always defended me at school from stupid bullies, and made sure no one touched me even when he wasn't around…well as much as he could that is. He was a great leader as well. Whenever glee club was in a mess, he always managed to pull us together."

"Oh, I didn't know he was in glee club," Blaine said his brows knitting closer together.

"Yes, actually, he was one of our lead singers," Kurt smiled reminiscently, feeling lighter as he shared those long suppressed memories. "He was planning to become a teacher, you know. He even applied to Ohio state and got in, but as fate had it…"

The seriousness of the matter fell over Blaine like a thick blanket. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, clearly Kurt was still in pain at the loss of his friend and he went ahead and exposed that wound to open air.

"I think you two would have gotten along, if you ever had the chance to meet." Kurt admitted.

As weird as it would be for Blaine and Finn to meet, Kurt could see how their kind characters would have gotten along swimmingly, except Blaine radiated a confidence that Finn had always struggled with till the day he died. A fact Kurt was not willing to share with Blaine, yet. Possibly never.

"Yeah? He does sound like a great guy," Blaine nodded absently, his elbows now propped on his knees and his thumbs playing with his lower lip. Both were startled from the following pregnant silence as Blaine's phone blasted like a siren.

"It's Rachel," Blaine stood up abruptly. "She just picked up Sam an they're on their way to the party. We should get going."

Kurt nodded quietly, immdiately heading towards the door. Blaine watched him from where he stood, as the boy gracefully walked to his ankle boots and slid them on.

**_You're a funny guy Blaine…not thirty minutes ago you were thinking of that engagement ring, and here you are checking out this sweet ass. _**

_Anyone who sees Kurt will stare. He is a beautiful young man._

**_Keep telling yourself that, until the day you stick your—_**

_Hey just because I'm in love with Rachel and want to spend the rest of my life with her, it doesn't mean I can't look at others and appreciate beauty._

**_But that's your problem isn't it, Blaine. You start appreciating beauty and then it turns into an obsessive game of when you're going to win and possess, and once the novelty is over, it's time to move to the next thing._**

Blaine sighed heavily before he followed Kurt out the door, wondering when his mind was going to start believing in him.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So once again I tried to put too much into this chapter and stressed the shit out of myself. But thankfully with more time and some rewrites it came into its perfect mold.

I will from now on just post once a week, because I discovered that with work and a much needed social life, I need more time to edit and work out the details. At least its not once a month!

Let me know what you think guys! Much appreciated.

PS. Next chapter i will post a link of an arial view of Blaine's awesome apartment. Just for shits and giggles. ;) CHEERS!


	8. The Wanton Player

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here we go! It's a long chapter so it should make up for my tardiness! Enjoy and as usual, please let me know what you think :). Your constructive feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**The Wanton Player**

"_This _is your car?" Kurt stood by Blaine's Red Aston Martin, as Blaine uncovered the vehicle and shoved the tarp into the trunk.

"Yes, this is my car," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's childlike awe. "I also have a Nissan Sentra, but I usually use that one for work and errands."

Blaine pointed at the navy car behind the Aston, but Kurt only had eyes for the expensive car.

"Are you like secretly a Prince and you're living in an apartment and working at a university just to appear modest?" Kurt rambled all his words with one short breath. "Because this car is at least 1.5 million dollars…Sorry, I don't mean to be rude…"

"That's fine, "Blaine refrained from laughing. "If I was a Prince then I'm pretty sure I've missed the memo, unless it got lost in the mail."

Kurt chortled breathlessly. Wide-eyed he stepped towards the car, touching it cautiously, as if it were about to melt by a mere trace of his fingertips.

"You seem to know a lot about this car," Blaine asked, a knowing grin broke on his face as he leaned his arms over the hard-top.

"Me and my dad fixed one of these beauties at his Auto shop," Kurt explained, circling the car and admiring every curve and undulation. "It belonged to our congressman in Lima. As useless as the man was, his car was still beautiful."

"Ah, you know how to fix cars?" Blaine feigned ignorance for the sake of conversation; he loved listening to Kurt as spoke in this melodic tone.

"Uhum," Kurt nodded. "I used to work for my dad just for extra pocket money, but then I started to love it, so I worked more often and saved all my money for college."

**_Come on Blaine…you know you want to imagine it. This beautiful boy, dressed in overalls, smudged with car residue…its HOT, isn't it?_**

_No, no, no, no…_

Blaine shook his thoughts and pressed his thumbprint against the handle, the door locks popping up simultaneously in response.

"I can never afford this car," Blaine changed the subject, opening his door and beckoning Kurt to do the same. "My dad left it for me along with the apartment in his will. My brother wasn't too happy about it to say the least."

"You have a brother?" Kurt asked as he buckled himself in. "Does he live here too?"

"Yes, I do. He is ten years older than me," Blaine re-joined as he switched on the ignition. "And no, he lives in Los Angeles. He's an actor."

"Oh, Anything I know?"

"A lot you know, actually," Blaine glanced at Kurt momentarily, wondering if he should share this piece of information, yet. He was sure it would bring on a thick glut of questions.

"Like what?" Kurt tilted his head curiously.

"_Friends without benefits_," Blaine supplied as he pulled out from his parking spot. "_Lost Time_ and _Sunset in Miami_, to name a few."

The silence afterwards was deafening. Blaine hit the brakes lightly and looked over at Kurt, who seemed to be knocked out of all his breath.

"Your...Your brother…is…is Cooper Anderson?" Kurt stuttered, his eyes fluttering at the startling revelation. He looked over at Blaine and scanned his face for the similarities, but he found very few. Other than the color of their hair and the prominent eyebrows, both men hardly resembled each other.

Blaine braced himself for the dam to break and a rush of questions blast in his face, but nothing came.

"Wow…" Kurt sighed in wonderment. "It must be stressful being the brother of a celebrity."

Well, that was beyond what Blaine had expected. What he had anticipated were questions _like 'oh my god can you get him to come visit so I can meet him?'_ or _'Is he hotter in real life?'_ or the most popular one _'Can you give him my number?'_ Never in the last five years, since Cooper had shot to stardom, had anyone ever showed that sort of sympathy. Not that he needed it; it had been rough to deal with at first, and the stabs of jealously were sharper, but after all the stories he heard and the fanatic attacks he witnessed in person, he was glad of being a nobody.

Blaine was speechless for a few seconds as he merged into the main street.

"You know you're the first to ever say something like that," Blaine confessed as he chanced a quick smile at Kurt before turning his eyes back on the road. "I usually get smothered by questions and requests."

"That must be terrible," Kurt shook his head understandingly.

"I'm sure as terrible as it is for me, it is ten times worse for Cooper," Blaine refuted after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, but he asked for it, didn't he?" Kurt argued boldly, looking over at Blaine and soaking in his profile. His hazel eyes gleamed against the streetlights as it flooded into the car intermittently; beautiful.

"Forgive me for asking this, but isn't this what you want?" Blaine frowned as he pulled into the parking lot of an old strip mall. "Don't you want to be a star?"

"No," Kurt said, looking away as Blaine faced him full on. "I don't want fame. Respect and the chance to perform is all I want. Becoming a stage actor will give me that advantage."

"You can still be a famous stage actor," Blaine challenged. "It can't be helped sometimes. A powerful performance can resonate beyond its audience and with the ever flagrant media, your face will make it to the headlines in no time."

Kurt was struck by Blaine's eloquence; his choice of words so verbose and concise.

"Yes, but it is still a subdued kind of fame, so unlike the crushing worldwide stardom," Kurt debated, proving that he too can be eloquent if he needed to be. "I know I have never experienced it, but I do know how it feels like to be in the gay spotlight."

Blaine tilted his head slightly, contemplating Kurt's point.

"Even if you were celebrated for your talents?" Blaine countered with a question, pulling out his phone to text a message.

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "But there are always two mean people to every nice person, and I don't think I'll ever be ready to face them."

Blaine nodded as he took in this information. It would be very easy to imagine the entire ruckus Kurt would cause in the media. Granted he had never seen him perform, but from what Rachel had told him, he could easily bring a whole theatre, houseful, down to tears, or breathless from laughter. His talents aside, Kurt's beautiful face alone would cause an uprising among his inevitable fans, all crying and dreaming to be his.

"Huh, you're the complete opposite of Rachel," Blaine chuckled. "She wants the whole package and that includes me hanging off her like arm candy."

"You don't have to tell me," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I had to endure years of her listing all the reasons why she is the heir of Barbra Streisand."

"Oh my god, you too?" Blaine sympathized. "I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it."

Both boys fell into a series of giggles.

"She is amazing though," Kurt acknowledged seriously. "And tenacious; she is destined to be a star. I know it."

"Yes she is," Blaine regarded Kurt thoughtfully. "That is why I love her so much. It doesn't matter how much of a Diva she is or how often she's let down, she continues to work hard for it every day."

Kurt's heart stuttered at this outpouring love radiating from Blaine, and wished the universe that, one day; he would find someone who will love him with that much ardour.

"Why did we stop here?" Kurt asked as he noticed the strip mall with a worn out seven eleven at the end.

"We're picking up Mattie," Blaine explained. "Speak of the devil."

Mattie was jogging towards them; he was uncharacteristically dressed in a silky flaxen dress shirt and a pair of nicely fitted navy slacks. A shoulder bag bounced at his side.

The boy cleaned up pretty nice and was shifted higher up the scale of Kurt's fashion standards.

"Hello, er'ybodeh!" Mattie shouted out. "Are you ready to parteh?"

Blaine whooped and high-fived his friend, "I know I am! Except I can't drink much, I have to drive this baby back home."

"What?" Mattie gasped indignantly. "But I thought we were getting smashed tonight! You promised!"

"Sorry," Blaine apologized. "Trouble in paradise...had to drive."

"Oh, that old bitch..." Mattie grumbled.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and flashed him a stern glare.

"I mean...not Rachel," Mattie tried to redeem himself. "...I meant the whole trouble in paradise thing...I guess there is no way out of this one, is there?"

"No, you pretty much called her a bitch," Kurt affirmed grudgingly, but he inwardly smiled at the similar affectation he and Blaine shared.

"Kurt!" Mattie greeted the boy exuberantly, immediately forgetting his slight towards Rachel. Kurt jumped in his seat as Mattie's hand smacked his shoulder roughly. "How's it going buddy?"

"So how did it go anyway," Blaine interrupted, looking at Mattie expectantly.

"Great! You are now looking at the Art Director at Firstborn Agency!" Mattie almost screamed. "Can you believe it?"

"No! I can't!" Blaine shouted just as loud, mirroring Mattie's enthusiasm. "But that's fucking awesome!"

"Yeah! Me either!" Mattie agreed, not offended in the slightest. "My new boss is either an idiot, or he is really desperate! But fuck if I care!"

The slap of another high-five filled the cab. Kurt couldn't help but smile at their silly antics.

"How much?" Blaine asked as he raised three fingers in front of Mattie's face.

"More," Mattie shook his head.

Blaine opened his whole hand, all fingers exposed.

"More!"

"Shut up!" Blaine said in disbelief and raised two more fingers.

"One less!" Mattie piped up. Kurt watched the two men in bewilderment, frowning at this very strange, impromptu math lesson.

"SIXTY?" Blaine shouted. "No way!"

Kurt was now really confused, unsure how a sixty came out of ten fingers.

"SIXTY THOUSAND A YEAR, BABY!" Mattie sang off-tune; he really needed to work on his pitch.

"That's nice money," Blaine approved as he turned on the ignition. "But I still make more. So I still win."

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Mattie with a wide grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever dude!" Mattie scoffed. "For me it's like getting the Taj Mahal! I AM RICH! What do you think Kurt? Not too shabby, ha?"

"I think you should pay my tuition if you make that much!" Kurt included hopefully.

Laughter filled the car as Blaine set the gear and drove out the parking lot.

* * *

By 8:30 pm, Blaine's car was finally parked in front of a three story old house after a quick stop at the liquor store for what Mattie referred to as "alcoholic ammo" for the party. Blaine offered to buy Kurt's liquor, whom, in return vehemently refused to drink a drop of this disgusting stuff (something about blotchy skin).

In truth, the reason Kurt geared away from 'liquid courage' was because it cost him his virginity. A weekly _Warbler Friday Bender _took place at Dalton and the attendance was mandatory. The first three times Kurt drank that stuff, he severely lost his inhibitions. The first incident, he drank two screw drivers and ended up without his pants and Jeff's blonde head swirling and bobbing down his length in his dorm room. The second time, he had three screw drivers and a disgusting beer, but this time it was him returning the favour and Jeff fingering him afterwards. The third and last time, he recalled nothing except for waking up in his bed with an aching bottom and Jeff splayed naked all over him. The evidence was too clear that intercourse had taken place, unprotected. Since then Kurt had sworn off the wet devil and took a break from Jeff for a little while.

Once Blaine turned the ignition off, Mattie bolted out of the car and straight to the party. Kurt got out nervously and waited for Blaine to walk around and meet him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked sincerely, eyeing Kurt with genuine concern.

"I'm just a bit nervous," Kurt confessed his hands clammy against the cool night air. "This is not an initiation party is it? They're not going to undress me and sacrifice me to the seniors, are they?"

Blaine shook in silent laughter as he sympathized with Kurt. "No. It's just a welcome-back party for the oldies and a hello-party for the newbs; nothing more, nothing less."

Kurt nodded, still feeling a little dizzy, hoping he would survive his first university party.

"Do I look okay?" Kurt asked as he splayed his hands over his vest.

"You look lovely." Blaine said truthfully, placing his warm hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You say that a lot," Kurt glanced down at the hand nervously. The touch was warm and calm, but it threw Kurt into an inner frenzy.

"That's because you _are_ Lovely," Blaine smiled and headed towards the entrance. As he looked away from Kurt, his expression immediately melted from a happy smile to a frightened frown.

_Shit…I can't believe I just said that…._Blaine screamed on the inside.

**_I can…it's only a matter of time Blaine._**

_No. It's never going to happen. I LOVE RACHEL._

**_No one said you don't love Rachel…but you are clearly interested in Kurt…why not have both?_**

_You are frustrating._

**_Hey…old habits die heard my friend._**

_No…this is not an old habit…this is different. I don't usually feel so powerless…_

**_You know the answer to that…_**

Kurt followed him in, confusion pasted on his face. He thought Blaine's flirting was nothing more than a natural response. This compliment, however, weighed more, it felt deliberate. But how could it be deliberated if Blaine was straight.

_Please tell me I am dreaming this…_Kurt closed his eyes for a second to try and get his bearings.

**_What if he's in the closet?_**

_Somehow that sounds implausible. _Kurt's mind raced._ He is too comfortable with himself to be in the closet._

**_Well then, there is only one other answer._**

_And what is that? _Kurt asked, even though he knew the answer.

**_He's Bisexual._**

_No! Rachel would have told me if he was...Wouldn't she?_

**_What if she forgot? I mean why would she bring it up anyways? It's not like you fucking Blaine is the first thing on her mind._**

Kurt stopped in his tracks, cursing his mind for being so inquisitive.

Blaine, on the other hand, swallowed what felt like a whole lemon as he opened the door, the squeaking sound announcing their arrival. The party was already in full swing, dance music blaring through the house and people mingling in uproarious chatter; the heat of a hundred bodies hit them both like a strong wave.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" A tall heavy set guy swayed his way to the door, holding out his arms like a mother hen and engulfing Blaine with a bear hug. "Oh, my Darling! I have missed you!"

The man bent down and kissed Blaine on both cheeks.

"Hey! Big Boy Brett!" Blaine beamed and clapped his hand on his wide shoulder.

"My, oh my! And who is this precious button?" The man gasped dramatically as he set a pair of wide eyes on Kurt. His hand lay flat on his chest, shamelessly scanning him from head to toes. Kurt tensed at the inspection and shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"Kurt, this is Brett. He is a senior at NYADA," Blaine waved towards the intrigued man. "Brett, this is my new roommate, Kurt. He'll be starting at NYADA this year."

"Roommate?" Brett exclaimed. "Oh, Dear Lord. Did I miss something this summer? I thought Rachel was moving in. Wasn't she practically begging for it?"

Kurt's head darted towards Blaine. Rachel was supposed to move in and it was her idea? Why did she lie to him this morning? Blaine, however, didn't seem fazed by Brett's probing questions. "Nah, we talked about it and we decided it's best to wait till she is done school."

"Oh, grown up talks," said Brett with an exaggerated eye roll. "I'm yet to have those with Steve. Honestly how do you do it?"

"With my mouth, also some of my voice helps," Blaine mocked. "But you probably need a fog horn for Steve to hear you."

"Alright, _sound guy_," Brett gave him a friendly side-glare and pushed him further into the house. "Come on darling. Don't be shy."

Brett wrapped his arm around Kurt's clenched shoulders and squeezed him to his side.

The house was an old suburban home, with tight hallways and a narrow staircase. The floors were covered by a worn out baby-blue carpet, laden with old stains, burnt spots and some other questionable blotches. Every corner was occupied by people, some dressed in hipster clothes and others in ordinary T-shirts and Jeans, and a few were clad in odd costumes and styles that Kurt could not put his finger on. Many of those people eyed Kurt as he passed, either winking at him or saying hello. One guy even dared to grab Kurt's ass with a rough grip, making his squeal. They reached a set of wide open doors, which lead them to a large living room, choked with people holding drinks, chattering, dancing and singing to the house music vibrating in the air. In the back, through another set of wide doors, Kurt could see a bunch of people cheering as they played a game of Beer Pong: a familiar recreation Kurt had witnessed the Warblers play a countless times during their _Bender _parties. He never participated.

"Can I grab you anything to drink?" Brett bellowed over the music. "First one on the house!"

"Do you have Stella?" Blaine asked. Brett nodded then turned to Kurt, waiting for his order.

"No thank you!" Kurt raised his voices. "I don't drink."

"You don't drink?" Brett appraised him reproachfully then glanced at Blaine for a sane explanation. Blaine merely shrugged.

"No such thing! I'm getting you something," Brett turned around and disappeared through a set of doors before Kurt could protest.

"Hey Boss!" A young man with red hair and a Manchester British accent slurred. He walked up to Blaine, a wide grin plastered on his face, followed by two tall guys with equal drunkenness and foolish grins.

"Hey Ricky!" Blaine hugged the young man apprehensively. "You're back! How was England?"

"Shit as always!" He stated drunkenly, waving his beer bottle wildly. "Too posh for my taste! Bloody parents! But I'm here now and I feel fantastic!"

Blaine laughed at Ricky's drunken rant, sharing the pain of having such a family.

"You're not here to give us homework are you, Blaine?" One of the other guys jested tipsily.

"I will only give you homework if you stop drinking," Blaine pointed at him in mock seriousness.

"That's more like it!" The man leaned over at Kurt, a whiff of his alcohol breath hitting him in the face. Kurt took a step back, cringing at the smell.

"Who are_ you_?" Ricky asked with a surprised frown, poking Kurt painfully in the chest.

"This is Kurt, my roommate," Blaine introduced him, as he held Ricky at bay, knowing his aggressive overfriendliness when drunk and how little Kurt liked that sort of behavior. "Kurt, these are Ricky, Aaron and Ian. They're part of The Live Orchestra at NYADA."

"Are you going to NYADA too?" Aaron asked before Kurt could acknowledge the introduction.

"Yes, I am," Kurt answered. All three guys stared at him in shock.

"Whoa, dude." Ian exclaimed. "You have a high voice! Are you like a counter tenor?"

Kurt's face flushed to the tips of his ears and nodded bashfully.

Just as Ricky opened his mouth to speak, Brett bustled over with the drinks.

"Scuttle out of here boys! And stop harassing the newbie!" Brett scolded the young men and they scattered obediently.

"Thank you!" Blaine said with relief. No that he minded those boys, but they could be rather pestering when drunk.

"You're welcome, Darling," Brett smiled as he handed them their drinks. Kurt eyed his dubiously as he watched the red syrup swirling at the bottom of the drink. "Don't worry honey; it's just a screw driver with a bit of grenadine. Mix it with the straw and you're set. Anyways, sweethearts, I am going to go chat with the DJ and see if he can play some Top 40, this house music is just not doing it for me."

"Let's go in deeper," Blaine nudged Kurt gently at the small of his back, sending a pleasant jolt up his spine. "Rachel always sits in the guest living room. It is much quieter there."

As they pushed through the crowd, Blaine clasped Kurt's hand, pulling him along. Keeping his eyes forward, Blaine missed the rising blush in Kurt's cheeks, utterly taken aback by the strog grip. When they pressed through chattering clicks and dancing bodies, both Blaine and Kurt reveled at the warm contact burning between their palms, tingling oddly through their fingers. The sweet sensation spread up their arms and swooped down to the pits of their stomachs, settling into a fuzzy, wonderful hum. As they reached the edge of the crowd, Blaine released his hand from Kurt's tentative grasp, instantly regretting the loss.

Sure enough, Rachel, Sam and surprisingly Erika were all huddled on a couch talking animatedly as Kurt and Blaine stepped into the quieter, emptier room.

"Kurt!" Sam jumped up from where he sat between Rachel and Erika and gave his best friend a tight hug, Kurt doing his best to keep his drink from spilling.

"Is that a drink I see?" he frowned at the sloshing infusion in Kurt's hand. It was a wonder it made it through the bustling crowd. "Since when do you drink?"

"Since tonight apparently," Blaine chimed in locking eyes with Kurt for a fleeting moment before he sat at the edge of the couch next to Rachel. "Brett would have none of it."

"Do you want it?" Kurt pleaded as he offered the drink to Sam, noticing the noncommittal peck Blaine gave to Rachel from his peripheral vision. "There's no way I'm drinking this."

Sam accepted the beverage with a knowing smile.

"Maybe if I drink enough of these, I can get lucky tonight," Sam winked as he nodded towards Erika, who was eyeing him like a cat in heat. Kurt blushed at his comment, remembering the embarrassingly drunken night at Puck's house last year, where he ended up making out with Brittany for a whole hour. Apparently, Puck had been slipping shots into Kurt's drinks unawares, all night long. The next day Kurt was overcome by revulsion once the news traveled to his ears. Brittany on the hand was ecstatic for finally crossing a gay kid off her make out list.

"So I hear you're Blaine's new roommate!" Erika stated from where she sat on the couch, her eyes bright with the amazement. "That's crazy! First I find out Sam knows Rachel, and now I learn you are living with Blaine! What a small world!"

"It is a small world!" Rachel beamed at her best friend.

"We should have a house warming party!" Erika suggested excitedly. "Please Blaine, Please!"

Blaine ducked his head and laughed, then nodded. "Sure. Sounds like a great idea."

"Where's Mattie?" Rachel inquired earning a shrug from Blaine.

"Oh he's probably chatting some girl up already," Erika rolled her eyes. "Apparently I'm not good enough to say hello to."

One would think she was upset, but the comment was hardly laced with bitterness, because a moment later a smile split on her face as Sam offered her a sip from his drink.

Everyone fell into an excited chatter as Rachel and Erika made room for the boys to sit down. Blaine watched Kurt as he engaged in conversation with Erika about their outfits and the possibility of shopping trips down fifth and Madison Avenue. At that moment Blaine noticed that Kurt was beginning to relax as he smiled and nodded while Erika nattered on about some fashion show she had been to not two weeks ago. Once she complimented him on his outfit, a tinge of red touched his high cheekbones and nervous fingers ran through his hair at the nape of his neck...

"Blaine?" Rachel startled him as she covered her hand over his.

"Yes?" He asked after a deep swig of his beer. His reply was unintentionally forceful, a means to recover from his momentary shock than anger. Thankfully, Rachel hadn't noticed his leering and looked up at him with guilty eyes. She must have taken his crass tone as a remnant snap from their previous argument.

"Do you mind coming with me? There is something I want to show you," Rachel stood up and pulled him away unceremoniously, clearly not giving him the chance to decide.

"Rachel!" Blaine complained as she dragged him out of the room and walked him into the guest bathroom. Once they were inside, she turned the lock and faced Blaine.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Blaine said annoyed, swirling his drink before he took another swig. "I think I've used this bathroom before..."

"No," she shook her head, placing her small hands on his shoulders. "I just wanted to apologize about earlier. You're right. I should be more careful around Kurt. As his friend I should have known this sort of behavior always makes him uncomfortable."

A sad sigh escaped from Blaine at her apology, putting a confused frown over her face.

"I'm not really mad about that anymore," Blaine admitted as he set his drink on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just wish you would just stop freaking out like a little kid every time I suggest something drastic."

"I'm sorry," Rachel looked down at his chest, completely ashamed just like a kid caught red handed.

"Rachel, don't apologies like that," Blaine said, exasperated at her childish response. "I'm not your dad. I'm not chastising you so you can behave. I just want us to be able to communicate better. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Rachel nodded, a sad smile crossing her face. "Did I really make you feel like that?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded in a matter of fact manner.

"That's disgusting," She wrinkled her nose and laughed.

"Now you know how I feel..." Blaine tilted his head and kissed her lips gently. "This doesn't, however."

"That's good," Rachel dipped her tongue into his mouth, eliciting an eager moan as she pressed her thigh between his legs.

Unfortunately their impending fornication was briefly interrupted as someone banged on the door. "Whoever you are in there! Stop fucking and let me in before I piss myself!"

"We haven't even started yet!" Rachel shouted mischievously. "Go somewhere else; there are four bathrooms in the house!"

Blaine took Rachel's retort as a cue and lifted her up on the counter, ignoring the protesting carouser outside the door.

Meanwhile, Kurt leaned against the door frame watching Sam and Erika dance to _Scream and Shout. _They tried to coax him into the dancing body, but Kurt refused vehemently. Sam didn't press the matter knowing that Kurt wasn't a big fan of rubbing his body against a large mass of people, let alone sweating drunkards; this place was practically a wet human oven. A moment later Blaine and Rachel made it back to the living room. Their energy seemed to have shifted from a stifling uncomfortableness to its usual flirtatious ease as Blaine wrapped his arm around Rachel's neck, whispering something that made Rachel laugh like a teenage girl.

"What are you doing standing here all alone, Kurt?" Rachel reprimanded her friend as they stood by his side. "Why aren't you dancing."

"No way," He shook his head. "You know I don't like that…"

"Come on it'll be fun! Come dance with us!" Blaine encouraged as he tangled his finger with Rachel's.

"No, it's ok." Kurt declined the offer. The last thing he wanted to be was a third wheel.

"Suit yourself," Rachel shrugged. "_I _am going to dance. "

Just as Rachel announced her intention the song _I Gotta Feeling _blared through the giant speakers. She screamed her excitement and pulled Blaine with her into the crowd.

From the sidelines, Kurt watched people as they danced and ground with each other, so carefree and in the zone. Granted, most of them were either stoned or pumped with alcohol, but it still made him feel like an outcast, or more like a victim, suffering from PTSD.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" A female voice interrupted Kurt's train of thought. He turned to his left and found a young woman, mid-twenties, dirty blonde hair with limp curls tumbling over her shoulders. She was heavy set, with pasty skin and bags of skin under her eyes. She faintly smelt of fast food.

"I..." Kurt faltered, pushing his hands in his back pockets, keeping his distance.

"Can't blame you," She sympathized as she looked over at Blaine, who was now glued to Rachel's back, both undulating to the infectious beat of _American Boy. _"Everyone thinks he's gorgeous."

Kurt looked at her in stunned silence, before averting his eyes back to Blaine.

"So how is it like living with him?" The girl asked unashamedly.

Kurt jerked his head at the girl, wondering how she happened to stumble upon this fact. She laughed genuinely at Kurt's reaction and touched his arm gently.

"Don't worry, I'm not a stalker," she claimed, shaking her head as she continued to laugh. "Brett just can't shut his mouth, and apparently, neither can I."

Silence engulfed them once more as they continue to watch the couple dance, their mouths locked into a deep kiss, evidently unaware of the scrutiny.

"He caused such a riot at NYU on his first year," She continued as if she and Kurt were engaged in an animated conversation. "So talented and so confident; everyone wanted a piece of him, and some got it. Of course, his reputation soared once he hooked up with poor professor Berg. They forced him to resign after that little frisk they had, which I'm sure you must have heard about."

_HIM!_ Kurt's mind staggered, the revelation seeping malevolently into his ears, burning a blistering scar into his memory._HIM! The professor was A MAN!_

Kurt's heart rate triplicated, bouncing painfully against his ribs.

"The poor guy was so smitten he begged Blaine endlessly to leave his boyfriend at the time for him. Blaine, however, didn't share his feelings. Why would he? He had the world in his hands, the freedom to date whomever he wanted, girl or boy. I would have done the same if I were Blaine. Never settle."

_"_Boyfriend..." Kurt whispered inaudibly, his mind grinding into a screeching halt and his breathing getting tighter by the second. It was as if he were hit by a freight train in full momentum.

**_Here you go Kurt...the confirmation you've been waiting for..._**his mind squeezed the thought from the wreckage.

"But then he surprised us all," The girl kept yammering, unaware of Kurt's mental battle. "I don't know how Rachel did it. Yet again, she herself is an enigma on her own. I tell you, hundreds of hearts broke when those two became official; Berg skipped town when he found out. Last I heard he's teaching at Boston University—"

Suddenly Kurt couldn't breathe as all the air vacuumed out of his chest and his vision darkened with speckled sparkles. Did someone turn down the lights?

"Hey, are you Okay?" The girl asked urgently but he barely heard her over the rush of blood in his ears and the rapid thumping of his heart. Without a second to spare, Kurt plunged into the crowd desperately looking for a way out.

Lungs begging for fresh air, Kurt burst out the front door into the cool night. He leaned over, hands on knees, heaving deep breaths with difficulty.

"Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" A young man with a smoke in his mouth said, unwittingly putting a hand over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt jumped at the touch and stepped away his hand splayed on his chest, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Whoa, easy," he said his almond eyes full of concern. "Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Kurt croaked knees shaking. He needed to sit down, so he fell down on the steps and held the railing for support.

"Alright," The young man nodded, giving Kurt his space as he walked back to a group of chattering smokers.

Minutes later, Kurt pulled himself together and sat staring at the pavement, wondering why the hell he panicked.

**_Because your worst nightmare came true._**

"Oh god…" Kurt said to himself covering his face with his hands. "I am so screwed."

**_Only if you act on it... Just because you have a fifty/fifty chance of getting in the sac with the man, that doesn't mean you should do it! Think about Rachel! Are you really ready to through your friendship away that easily?_**

_NO! She's my best friend. I would never do that to her._

**_What about your parents? What will they think of you being a home wrecker?_**

Kurt scrunched his eyes and wiped his streaming tears furiously.

_They will be thoroughly disappointed._

**_Good guess. Your best bet is to stay clear. Keep the talking to a minimum._**

_I can't do that! He's my roommate!_

**_No one said you can't be civil. Just keep your distance. Do what you do best. Retreat to your bedroom and hide. Besides, school is starting soon; you can make other friends and hang out with them._**

_Ugh_…_I hate you…_

**_Hey! I'm just trying to help!_**

Hands trembling, Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Sam, begging him to come outside as soon as he could. While awaiting a reply, Kurt looked up at the starry sky, so dark and lacking the sporadic bright stars of Lima. Everything was different here, the people, the streets, the cars, the buildings, the trees, even the very air, a crisp coolness that Lima only got in the late months of autumn. It was unfathomable what a nine hour drive can do to a terrain, to a culture…and to Kurt.

The aftermath of the panic attack left him weak and homesick, wanting nothing but to go back home and curl up on the couch, his head cradled against his mother's lap while she ran her hand through his pliant hair. Instead he was here in New York, lost and afraid more than ever in his life. He had been dreaming of this change for as long as he can remember, and now that he was here all he wanted to do was run back home like an injured calf.

The door swung open with a loud creek, startling Kurt form his depressive daze.

"Kurt?" Sam said anxiously. "Is everything alright? Why are you sitting out here?"

Kurt stood up to face him, arms wrapped around his midriff. "I want to go home. Will you come with me?"

"But what we just got—"

"Please…" Kurt choked, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey, hey," Sam stepped forward and hugged him tight. "It's ok, I'll come. Just let me text Erika and we can go."

Inside the house, Blaine leaned against the living room window, hoping to steam off against the cool glass. From the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed a cab pull up. Two figures stepped up to the car, which he immediately recognized as Sam and Kurt. But where were they going?

Shocked, he turned around quickly and rapped loudly at the window, hoping for one of them to notice. Kurt's head darted at the noise until he located the source. Blaine frowned and raised his arms in a physical question. In response Kurt shrugged looking rather defeated. He finally climbed into the car, slamming the door after him.

Blaine watched the car pull away into the night, his mind full of Kurt's red-rimmed eyes and hunched shoulders.

"Is something wrong Blaine?" A recognizable voice pierced into his ears. Blaine took a deep breath before he faced her irritably.

"What do you want Kathleen?" Blaine spat, already losing his patience.

"Nothing," she said nonchalantly. "You just look a bit sad."

"I'm fine, thanks," Blaine waved her off.

"Your roommate is really nice, by the way," She added conversationally.

_Oh no…_Blaine could feel his blood boil. "You talked to Kurt?"

"Yeah," She replied with a stupid grin. "Well I did most the talking really...he's super quiet."

From all the people Kurt had to meet, why was it her? The yap mouth!

"What the hell did you say to him?" Blaine spat at her.

"Take it easy," She frowned. "I just chatted a bit about school. Jeez Blaine, he was standing alone and I thought he needed some company."

Blaine watched her furiously as she stormed off.

**_You know it was going to happen, one way or another, whether it was Kathleen or some other douche whose heart you broke. God knows what else he's going to learn when school starts._**

_But this is not who I am anymore! And don't give her excuses! She shouldn't go around talking about people like that, sticking her business where it doesn't belong. _

**_What are you going to do then? Lock her up with the rest of your baggage? It was bound to come out, you just never wanted to think about it and how it might make you look._**

_Why am I still being punished for mistakes I made long ago? I am a better person now! Why can't people just see that!_

Sadness washed over him as he forlornly looked out the window. Tonight, at home, he would get his inevitable judgement; he wondered whether Kurt would stamp him with the same _letter A _that so many people before him had repeatedly sewn to his chest with a sharp needle. Yet, what threw his head into a loop had nothing to do with his promiscuous behavior years ago, but the fact that he cared so adamantly about Kurt's opinion.

"Fuck," he swore breathlessly as his heart tightened with that strange yet familiar feeling he had felt many years ago as a teenager. "I am so screwed..."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

There it is! Not too shabby eh? I had to rewrite the ending like a million times lol. The revelation about Blaine's Bisexuality just had to be right. PS Kathleen represents someone I absolutely abhor, she did exactly that at school, thinking that she would make more friends that way...obviously that didn't work. People and their skewed minds i tell ya!

Let me know what you THAAAAANK. Love you guys! and thank you for the undivided support!


	9. Are You My Constant?

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hellloooo! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Forgive the delay. I got really sick with a cold for almost a week and I was visiting a friend for Christmas, so I had very little time to work on the fic. But whatever precious breaks I got I was able to use towards writing.

Anyways! Without further due, I give you Chapter 9.

Please feel free to leave a review, I always love reading your opinions.

* * *

**Are You My Constant?**

There were many things Kurt Hummel hated about himself: He hated that fact that he hadn't had an easy childhood; he hated being the biggest target for high school bullies; he hated being so obviously gay; he hated how phobic he was of closed spaces and large crowds; he hated how emotionally charged he was about everything, be it valid or insignificant; He hated fighting for everything he really wanted; he hated how every time he panicked it was always coupled by an asthma attack; he hated asthma attacks, _period_. Above all, and it's not an overstatement, what Kurt hated most about himself was how hard he fell for a guy he liked, and damn when he fell for a guy he fell and cracked his knees like a kid running on loose gravel

Why was it so hard to have feelings for someone? Every time his interest in a guy peaked, it was like trudging endlessly up the Himalayas, where he can never reach the top. Sometimes he made it halfway, barely gripping on slippery edges, but whoever held his rope either let him loose or severed the connection with a sharp knife, letting him fall backwards without care, hitting the ground so hard it shattered his hopes and confidence into smaller shards, every time. One day, nothing would be left but the debris of his broken heart.

And here he was again, sitting in a cab on his way home, looking out the window and loathing himself for panicking. So what if Blaine _was_ bisexual. This revelation did not mean it was a solid in for Kurt, or that the man would drop everything and come running into his arms. Blaine was clearly enamored with Rachel and there were no signs of deviation, at least not ones that were clear.

Kurt thought back to the sincere compliment Blaine had given him before they entered the party.

_You are lovely._

The words looped in his mind like a broken record, the warm touch of his hand sending tingles all the way down to his toes.

**_Oh please. It was probably just a slip of the tongue, or he was just trying to boost your confidence! Compliments aren't always about attraction!_**

_But the way he said it…and the way he touched my arm…there was something there...something more._

**_You're just making it all up in your head so you can excuse your inappropriate salivating over the guy._**

Kurt reshuffled his thoughts and focused his mind on the buildings flitting by, fixing his eyes on each one a few seconds at a time.

"So, you never told me," Sam interrupted Kurt's attempt to unclutter his mind. "Why were you outside?"

"It was nothing," Kurt lied, his gaze still fixed out the window.

"Are you sure?" Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It didn't look like nothing to me."

"Please, Sam, can we talk about this later?" Kurt snapped, bringing the cabbie's attention to them as he caught his eyes reflecting off the rear-view mirror.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized immediately. "It was just a bit too crowded in there and I had…"

Kurt hesitated, hoping Sam would catch on. He didn't feel like sharing his medical history with a nosy taxi driver.

"One of your spells?" Sam finished his sentence with a small smile. Kurt nodding gratefully. Sam may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had a big heart, unbridled tolerance and immense respect for people's boundaries; a perfect friend for one Kurt Hummel.

If only he could repay him in kind one day.

* * *

Still seething from his recent encounter with Kathleen, Blaine set about looking for Rachel wanting to inform her of Kurt's sudden ditch. He stood up on a chair and glanced over the dancing crowd but she was nowhere to be found. He then combed through the guest living room and the foyer, but she was still nowhere to be found. Eventually he took out his phone and prompted her via text.

No answer.

Luckily, he found Mattie sticking his tongue into a random girl's mouth.

"Hey, Mattie!" Blaine tapped his shoulder harshly to get his attention. Mattie turned around, eyes blazing by the ill-timed interruption.

"What!" He bit, but quickly lost his attitude as he saw Blaine's angry face. "Oh."

"Have you seen Rachel?" Blaine asked irritably; he hated looking for people in riotous house parties. One minute they were with you, the next they were dragged by other friends all over the place and one would have to scour all three floors and the attic to find them.

"No, sorry man," Mattie shook his head as he released the girl, who stumbled, her back hitting the doorframe, spilling some of her drink on her skimpy dress. She was a mess, but right up Mattie's alley; the fuck-and-forget kind. How Mattie was able to do it was beyond Blaine's understanding; Blaine preferred his fornicating partner to be, at least, half conscious.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked as he steadied the girl, hoisting her to his side with his left arm. "Rachel piss you off again?"

"No," Blaine answered, his frown deepening as the girl touched a finger to her tongue repeatedly. "Kurt left the party with Sam."

"What? But we just got here an hour ago!"

"I know!" Blaine raised his hands in disbelief. "Apparently, Kathleen had a little chat with him."

Mattie raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in understanding. "Shit…"

"Yes, shit," Blaine folded his arms furiously. "I have no idea what she told him, but he seemed pretty upset when he got into that cab."

"Did you ask him?" Mattie probed, steadying the girl as she lost her footing out of nowhere.

"I tried! But he was already getting in the car by the time I found out," Blaine sighed glumly, running a hand over his face. "From all the fucking people he had to meet tonight. And who the hell invited her? It sure wasn't Brett, he hates her guts."

"You know these kind of parties. Once the word's out everyone comes," Mattie patted Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm sure whatever she told him has nothing to do with you. And even if she did, who cares."

"I care!" Blaine exclaimed pointing at his chest. "God only knows what she told him. That stupid bitch."

"Since when?" Mattie considered him dubiously.

Of course Mattie would say that; Blaine always wondered how his best friend got away with being a righteous slut and he had to suffer through continuous judgement.

**_That's because he doesn't advertise it like you used to._**

_He hangs out with the same people I hang out with! He even slept with some of the same girls…what gives?_

**_He's the back burner type, sneaky at best. You however, you are a bright star, and you strutted your way through curvy hips and tight asses and most wanted to keep you to themselves._**

"You should text him," Mattie suggested a moment later. "Maybe something else is going on."

Blaine was so angry he totally overlooked that option, "I guess I could…"

The idea definitely passed his mind, but did he really want to know?

"Are we going to have sex or what?" the girl slurred loudly, pouting at Mattie.

"Duty calls!" Mattie grinned and leaned closer to Blaine's ear. "I better get the job done before she passes out."

"Okay," Blaine nodded distractedly as he pulled out his phone; still no answer from Rachel. Going through his contact list, Blaine realized, to his utter dismay, that he never swapped digits with Kurt.

"Shit," Blaine cursed under his breath and texted Rachel instead.

**Blaine**

RACHEL! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Blaine growled and went up the stairs to commence the girlfriend hunt. As he opened the door to one of the bedrooms, he accidentally walked in on a couple fucking relentlessly against an office desk.

"Sorry!" Blaine called out, but the couple didn't acknowledge him in the least. They were so consumed in their throws of passion, their minds most likely addled by ecstasy pills: A blast from the past. Blaine closed the door and leaned his back against it, his ears throbbing with the obscene, muffled cries of sex. It brought him back to his playboy days, where he took his dates up to rooms just like this, defiling bed sheets, desk tops and bathroom counters in countless houses. This stumble-upon left Blaine glad of the brief encounter with Rachel earlier in the bathroom, which was nothing but a make out session; Rachel was never fond of fornicating in other people's houses (especially Brett's), and Blaine was extremely thankful for that.

The phone vibrated against his leg through the thin fabric of his pocket, startling him from his trance. He pulled it out lazily to see Rachel's name bright on his screen.

**Rachel**

I'm out back on the deck

with Grayson and Brett!

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the cab as Sam paid the full fair. Now that he was somewhat restored back to his normal self, his rationality was retrieved. Kurt stood in front of the dark complex, staring at the sole light beaming over the entrance just like a spot light. He stood under it, washing himself with its warmth and seeping in its irony. If a show were ever made about him, this was what the stage would look like: A one man show with a lone halo-light hovering over Kurt, surrounded by unreserved darkness. He stood there motionless, dreading the moment he walked into the building, into the place where everything was essentially Blaine: a trap.

But what a beautiful trap it was.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he stood beside him, too, looking up at the light.

"Yeah, just waiting for you," Kurt said absently as he pulled out his keys from his vest pocket.

There was no Mr. Hanson at the door this time of night, and once they entered the apartment, the light fixtures all around faded in to a soft, yellow haze; the amber glow immediately washed Kurt with serenity, inviting him into the very place he wanted to run away from not a minute ago.

"Wow," Sam said carefully, as if afraid of waking a sleeping spirit; he too was visibly overcome by the kind atmosphere. It was like a warm embrace from a dainty friend. How like Blaine; his personality not only laced through the luxurious interior design, but integrated into the wired walls, his charismatic aura radiating through the speed of light, illuminating every surface. Maybe the apartment did have nooks and carnies after all...

"Must be a sensor system…" Kurt whispered uttering less than what he perceived.

"Man, I wish I could live here," Sam said with slight envy. For a moment, Kurt toyed with the idea of switching places with Sam to save himself the future embarrassment of pining for the impossible. He could try, but it would be a difficult situation to explain to both Rachel and Blaine; a free admission to doubt. Kurt was much too wary than to arouse real suspicion; little actions of attraction could be dismissed, like a blush or a stutter, or even a flirtatious comeback, but getting up and moving out? It was as good as announcing it with a fog horn:

_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE BRING YOU THE LATEST NEWS! KURT HUMMEL IS FALLING FOR…_

Absolutely not…Kurt was staying where he was; a sufferer in silence as per tradition.

Finally, Kurt slipped off his ankle boots and hung his keys on one of the empty hooks by the door.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Kurt offered, even though he had nothing to proffer but water. It still felt too fresh to rummage through Blaine's fridge, even though they agreed to share groceries.

"No I'm good thanks," Sam smiled. "I think I want to stay somewhat sober for tonight…you know, gotta have the goods workin'."

Kurt chortled abjectly and trudged to the couch, plopping himself on it with a deep resignated sigh.

_Dear Sam. Don't hate me for thinking this. But why are you so fucking lucky. _Kurt thought despondently.

For once his mind agreed, because there was no point in arguing the obvious.

"So, now will you tell me what's really going on?" Sam eyed him determinately as he sat by Kurt, hands on his knees.

Kurt side-glanced at him guiltily and after a long minute, he decided to tell truth.

"I like Blaine," Kurt said quietly, in a hoarse whisper. It felt too odd admitting it out loud, especially in Blaine's home, as if the furniture and walls could hear and would tell Blaine of his of his dirty little secret.

"Yeah, he is a cool guy." Sam nodded innocently. As usual, Sam was completely oblivious of what Kurt had meant. It would be very easy for him to drop the subject here and fabricate another baseless story, but he didn't.

"No, Sam, I actually like him," Kurt insisted a little louder, staring at his friend through rueful eyes. It took a moment for Sam to put two and two together and molded his mouth into a silent _o._

"I don't get it…" Sam wondered. "Why would that trigger a panic attack?"

"It was a mix of stuff," Kurt said patiently. "It was too hot in the house, and too many people and too much information…I just felt cornered..."

Both sat in momentary silence, Kurt turning his gaze to the floor.

"So…you like him, like him?" Sam said a bit surprised.

"Yes, I like him, like him," Kurt affirmed.

"But he's with Rachel..." Sam said needlessly, as if Kurt had no idea.

No offense was taken, because Kurt knew Sam always vocalized his woolgathering unintentionally. Another minute of silence passed as Sam processed this news.

"Say something," Kurt beseeched lightly, grasping at his friend for any threads that could lead to a solution.

"Okay..." Sam scratched his head pensively, rendering Kurt impatient. Finally, he shrugged.

"That's it?" Kurt asked, taken aback. He surely expected more than a shrug.

"What do you want me to say, Kurt?" Sam added truthfully. "It's not like you can do anything about it. The guy is straight. You're gonna_"

"No he isn't," Kurt interrupted, facing his friend defiantly.

"He's gay?" Sam said bewilderment creasing his brows.

"No!" Kurt closed his eyes, gathering whatever scraps of patience he had left. "Remember that story Mattie told us about the music room?"

"Yeah! The one where he screwed a prof?" Sam smiled to himself, seemingly impressed by Blaine's brazenness for shamelessly fucking a professor on school property.

"Yes, that's the one," Kurt affirmed with a grimace. "Well the professor turned out to be a guy."

Sam stared at him.

"He's Bi Sam," Kurt said succinctly.

"Okay?" Sam let out a long breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, hard at thinking. "Did he make a move on you?"

"No, god. No," Kurt shook his head wide-eyed. "He hasn't done anything."

Once again Kurt's mind ran back to that compliment, but it was groundless. Sam would definitely view it as a friendly gesture. So Kurt kept his mouth shut.

"Did _you _make a move?" Sam asked blatantly.

"What?" Kurt snapped his head up, "No I didn't!"

"Don't get me wrong Kurt," Sam said raising a hand to placate his friend. "I'm not judging you. I just remember how you came on to me when I first met you, and you weren't exactly subtle. You have to be careful."

Kurt was stunned; this subject had never been broached so...audibly, before. His crush on his best friend had been noticed and resolved silently, by actions and excuses. Now, the whole thing was being discussed in the open, making Kurt's cheeks burn. Embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands and moaned. Sam shifted over and wrapped his arm around Kurt shoulders and nudged him into a side hug.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kurt cried, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes. "Why can't I just meet a single guy who is interested in me? Why does it always have to be complicated?"

"I don't know," Sam rubbed his back affectionately. "Maybe you'll meet someone at school. It's not the end of the world, Kurt. You'll get over him, just like you did with Finn and me and Jeff. This is New York City where marriage equality is legal!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his friend's attempt to quell his pain.

"And I'm not trying to stereotype or anything, but I'm sure there will be a lot of gay dudes at NYADA."

Kurt chuckled genuinely. "You _are_ stereotyping, but for my sake I hope you're right."

* * *

The pre-autumn air bit coldly against his overheated skin as Blaine stepped out onto the deck. He found Rachel leaning against Brett talking animatedly to Grayson and a lithe teenaged boy with a head of thick blonde hair and stark skin, possibly a new recruit at NYADA.

"Blaine! Over here!" Rachel waved him over with a beaming smile. "There's someone new that you should meet!"

Blaine walked over and cracked a shallow smile at everyone. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you mind if I can steal Rachel for a moment?"

Not waiting for an assent, Blaine pulled Rachel away gently.

"What's going on?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"Kurt left," Blaine answered neutrally, not wanting to come off too annoyed. "Just saw him take a cab with Sam."

"What? But why?" She cried astonishment covering every inch of her face. "What happened? Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "I was going to call him and ask but I never got his number. Can you_"

"I'll call him," Rachel said decidedly as she pulled out her phone from her clutch.

"Rachel," Blaine protested, but Rachel would have none of it.

"KURT!" She yelled at the phone as Blaine heard Kurt answer faintly on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Rachel, please!" Blaine urged her to stop but she put her hand in his face.

"Home? What the hell, Kurt? Why did you leave without telling me?" She yelled at the phone, skipping pleasantries to chastise her friend.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pinched the ridge of his nose in exasperation. A moment later, Rachel's face melted and her gaze fell to the ground.

Blaine's heartbeat stuttered.

"Oh," She answered quietly. "Do you want me to come over?...are you sure?...Okay, sweetie...Oh?..." She frowned at Blaine briefly, "Okay. I promise. Good night Kurt…Love you."

Blaine looked at her expectantly as she ended the phone call. "So? What did he say?"

"He has a headache, and he went home to sleep it off," She fibbed. It was obvious Kurt had instructed her to lie, it was written all over her forehead. Blaine, however, didn't push it, knowing he will get to the truth one way or another.

"That's a shame," Blaine mocked his empathy. "Can I have his number?"

* * *

Kurt lay on the couch with his head propped on Sam's leg as they watched TV. Sam was flipping through the satellite channels until he settled on an episode of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._, knowing Kurt would appreciate it.

"Remember when we watched all ten seasons in two weeks, a summer ago?" Sam said as he squeezed Kurt's shoulder. It was a semi-interrupted marathon in the middle of July off 2011; they watched episode after episode, only pausing for quick bathroom breaks. It was a good time, mingled with snacks, boundless laughter and a disarray of cushy throw pillows on the floor. Kurt can still recall those days (and nights), the smell of a newly replaced carpet under their noses, and endless hours of televised utopia.

"That was so much fun," Kurt reminisced wistfully. "And how Dad desperately tried to get us out of the basement to live like civilized human beings."

"It worked a couple of times," Sam snickered. "First time was cheesecake and obviously you can never say no to a two hundred dollar mall voucher."

"Yeah, a hundred dollars of which I spent on _Seinfeld, _Thanks to you!" Kurt snorted good-naturedly. "And we spent another two weeks watching those seasons…"

Sam burst out laughing. "Hey! It was perfect New York City research!"

"Only on a colloquial level…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Both snickered like the young teenagers they still were, until Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Oh, It's Erika," Sam said, looking at Kurt sheepishly. "She's waiting downstairs."

"Go get her tiger," Kurt smiled encouragingly.

"You're gonna be ok?" Sam asked hesitantly. "I mean I can ask her to come up here and we can all watch TV."

Kurt contemplated the idea. It would be nice to have company, instead of his dangerous, meandering thoughts. Also, their presence would prevent any future awkward talks with Blaine. Yet, he felt guilty for cock-blocking his friend.

"I'll manage," Kurt smiled weakly. "I'll just go to bed, or maybe call my parents. I haven't talked to them since we got here."

"Okay," Sam stood up eagerly, the anticipation of a sex-filled night ahead clear on his face.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Kurt ducked his head shyly, once they stood by the door. "I know it was a tall order for me to ask you to leave the party. I kind of feel bad about it now."

"Nah," Sam dismissed his apology genially, holding the open door in his hand. "There will be hundreds of other parties to go to!"

Kurt laughed and accepted his friend's irrefutable reasoning with a slight nudge to the shoulder.

"I'll see you later," Sam flashed his pearly whites and walked out.

As the door clicked close, Kurt turned around and faced the empty apartment. The episode of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _still running on the 70" TV screen. Kurt walked towards it, and stood by the coffee table. He watched the scene unfold in all its 4000 pixel glory, as _Rachel_ opened her first birthday present from _Ross_. Out of the blue, Kurt's phone beeped with that unfamiliar whistling tone he set for unknown senders; it was probably one of those promotional texts he occasionally got form his cellular provider. Kurt picked up his phone expecting a miscellaneous message, but his breathing tightened once he read the words on his screen.

**Unknown**

Hey Kurt. It's Blaine.

I got your number form Rachel

I hope that's alright.

His chest swelled as a mild wave of apprehension and a smidge of guilty flattery buzzed under his skin.

_He got hold of my number…_

**_Well duh, He is your roommate! You were bound to swap numbers at some point._**

_Yeah, but he put an effort to get it so he can check up on me…_

**_I don't know about effort…_**

_Still…_

**_*sigh* You're just grasping at straws…_**

"Okay, Keep it together Kurt, just say something simple," He swiped his screen and texted a short reply.

**Kurt**

That's fine.

I am your roommate after all.

**Unknown**

Good! So…are you OK?

You left too quickly

didn't get the chance

to know what happened.

Kurt stared at the text, unsure of what to say. Yet he knew he had to reply, so he went with the simplest answer.

**Kurt**

I'm fine. Thank you.

The reply sounded too stiff, but Kurt knew there was nothing else he could say. As he hit send, he found himself eagerly awaiting a response, but none came for several minutes. Then suddenly his phone shrieked as an _Unknown caller_ appeared on his screen.

_Oh God he's calling!_

**_You don't know it's him._**

_I think the odds of it not being him is very damn slim._

**_JUST ANSWER IT!_**

"Hello!" Kurt answered hastily, and grimaced at the sudden rise of his pitch.

"Hey Kurt!"

It was him… At least he sounded cheerful.

"Hi," Kurt cleared his throat, straining to recover his normal timbre.

"What happened?" Blaine asked plainly. "Why did you leave?"

_Shit. _Kurt didn't know what excuse Rachel gave him.

"I…um…I just have a bad headache," Kurt closed his eyes hoping he wasn't way off from Rachel's fabrication.

"Yeah I heard," Blaine conceded and Kurt's shoulders relaxed. "Kathleen tends to do that to people. I get a headache just looking at her."

Kurt stopped in his tracks (He didn't even notice he was roaming around the living room). Without too much resolve to the mystery behind the name, Kurt immediately gathered that Kathleen must be the strange talkative girl who ambushed him at the party.

How did he even know?

"Kathleen?" Kurt feigned ignorance.

"Yeah, big girl, greasy hair ," Blaine described accurately.

_Oh god…did he see me freak out?_

**_Can't help you there buddy…Your voice of reason kind of disappears whenever you panic._**

_Oh my god, What if he'd seen the whole thing? _

**_But that doesn't make sense. He would have been more concerned if he saw what happened._**

"She told me she had a little chat with you," Blaine clarified to Kurt's immense relief.

"Oh her," Kurt contrived his dawning as he continued to force himself to relax; it was a useless attempt.

"Did she say something to upset you?" Blaine asked. "She can really talk up a storm without thinking. If she upset you in any way I can tell her to leave you alone."

"No," Kurt lied, even though he had the odd sense Blaine wouldn't believe him. "Not at all. Don't worry I can take care of myself."

Fattest lie he had ever spoken.

"Right," Blaine replied cautiously. "Is that Sam I hear?"

"Oh no, he left," Kurt supplied. "It's just the TV."

"I see…"

Not able to bare the awkward silence that followed, Kurt spoke up abruptly. "Anyway, I should go to bed."

"Yes," Blaine cleared his throat. "Have a good night, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said and quickly ended the call. He sat at the edge of the couch, phone lulling limply in his hands. All of a sudden exhaustion overwhelmed every inch of his body, and he sank back into the cushions. With the move and unpacking and the party fiasco, Kurt hardly had an iota of energy left. Before he could even think of retreating to his bedroom, Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. The last thing he saw was _Rachel_ waiting at the airport for _Ross_, a bouquet of flowers clasped in her hands. Five minutes, was all he needed…just five minutes and he would move to his room.

* * *

Blaine stared out into the backyard, taking small swigs from the same beer he had been nursing for the past two hours; this time last year he was already through half an eight pack. His body wanted to be here, to enjoy the party and dance and get drunk, but his mind was rejecting everything around him. It had been an hour since he spoke to Kurt, and ever since he stood by Rachel, watching the drunks get drunker and the backyard fill with more people escaping the unbearable, stifling heat of the party.

There was this feeling in the air, like he was teetering at the edge of life altering change, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was that type of change he expected when he took up his job at NYADA, but it only felt like moving from one Studio to another. Granted the equipment at NYADA was up to date and he had a real full-time assistant, but it didn't feel like a paradigm shift. The only difference was the pay cheque. Also, dating Rachel kept him looped in the student circle more often than his working peers, hindering him from abandoning most of his old habits. On a personal level, however, he had to readjust and adapt into the unfamiliar monogamous lifestyle, which was definitely a high wave that lasted for several months, but once settled, everything fell back into a routine, and Blaine went along with it like a toy train around the same familiar track.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine looked down at Rachel who was leaning comfortably against his side, leaving the others to chatter animatedly about play predictions of this year's season.

"Are you okay?" She brushed her finger against his fine stubble. "You seem so far away. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking I might be getting a bit old for these kind of parties," Blaine admitted.

"What do you mean?" Rachel giggled amusedly.

"You know what I mean," Blaine insisted. "This is not my scene anymore. I'm not a student…"

"I don't understand, It's just a party," Rachel countered.

Blaine sighed; he was in no mood to explain his innermost philosophies in the middle of a university bender.

**_I bet you that boy sleeping in your apartment has something to do with it._**

_No. It has nothing to do with Kurt. This is something all on its own._

**_Are you sure? Maybe he's the change you've been silently praying for._**

_I don't want change. Change is happening to me._

**_You know that's not true…change is a choice…Also what about that moment you had with him outside the house? You can't ignore that._**

_I was just being nice. He was nervous._

"So, you want us to go home?" Rachel asked apprehensively, her face obviously set against leaving.

"No," Blaine smiled weakly at her. "You can stay. Come over after to my place when you're done."

Rachel pulled gently on his suspenders, her mouth pouting playfully. "But I really want you to stay."

"I think you can live without me for a few hours," Blaine lifted her chin up and kissed her lips lightly.

* * *

At home, Blaine was greeted by the dim light of his apartment and the bright glow of the television. He looked over to Kurt's room and found the door wide open and the bed covers intact. He dropped his wallet, and phone on the island and headed to the living room.

The sight before him brought a real smile to his face; Kurt was sleeping, full length on the couch, the fluctuating light of the TV fickle across his placid features. His chestnut hair had come undone as two strands had fallen over his smooth temple. All Blaine wanted to do was reach down and push away the loose hairs, but the conscious side of him stayed his hand, knowing it would be out of line. Instead, Blaine sat attentively on the couch by Kurt's crossed ankles; he looked so peaceful lying on his side, with one hand under the pillow and the other by his nose, clutching his iPhone. Suddenly, Blaine realized that staring at Kurt wasn't any better. So, without preamble, Blaine turned off the TV and shook Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt jumped immediately, startling Blaine in the process. He sat up so fast his head swam for a few seconds until the blood came rushing back.

Not wanting to embarrass Kurt, Blaine schooled his surprise immediately and smiled instead.

"Long day?" Blaine chuckled sympathetically, wondering what the hell could scare him awake.

"Oh god," Kurt moaned and covered his flushed face with his hands, his hair sticking out on one end. To Blaine he looked absolutely adorable. "What time is it?"

"It's nearing midnight," Blaine looked down at his watch.

Silence ensued. Kurt was distraught, his head still adjusting from sleep as he sat at the other end of the couch, staring resolutely at his feet. The breadth of distance between them only allowed for the tension to thicken. It was only meant to be a five minute nap…

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine appraised him carefully.

Kurt nodded and side glanced at Blaine's feet. God, one look at him and Kurt was sure he would fall head first into Blaine's eyes.

"Long day..." Kurt iterated. He really needed to disappear before he made a fool of himself.

It was easy for Blaine to tell Kurt was struggling with something and Blaine wanted to pull on the obvious loose string, yet the warning in his heart stopped him. Kurt made it clear that Kathleen had nothing to do with his immediate departure; there was no way of bringing it up again without it sounding a bit obsessive and Blaine never allowed himself to appear so weak.

"Anyway," Kurt stood up and pulled down on his wrinkled vest, looking straight ahead of him. "I…I should go to bed."

Blaine wanted to stop him and figure out what was wrong, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he watched him turn around and head straight to his room. A part of him, however, desperately craved to fix this, whatever it was.

"Kurt?" Blaine stood up by the couch and faced the boy, who was now looking at him directly. Was that guilt he saw flickering in his eyes? If anything Blaine expected anger, or disgust but never guilt. What could he possibly be guilty about? What the hell did Kathleen say to him? Maybe Mattie was right. Maybe something else was wrong.

"Yes?" Kurt replied quietly.

A moment of silence passed as Blaine formulated his question carefully. "You will tell me if something is wrong, won't you?"

Kurt's eyebrows roused infinitesimally. The question was too heavy; Kurt was stumped to silence, even though his mouth was slightly open waiting for his apprehended answer to fall out. His heart wanted to lay his soul bare at Blaine's feet, but his mind guarded his confession, deeming it premature and unfounded.

Not tonight.

"Of course," Kurt finally said with a tight smile and duly turned and disappeared into his room.

Blaine stood rooted in his spot, unconvinced by Kurt's assurance.

A half hour later, Blaine lay in his bed, robbed from his sleep. There was so much to think about, but he wasn't able to prioritize anything; his thoughts felt like long pieces of thread all tangled into one big mess. Nonetheless, his thinking was halted as he heard the front door open and Rachel's familiar heals click against the floorboards. A moment later, he heard thudded footsteps and a knock. Blaine quickly gathered that Rachel was checking up on Kurt. The door opened and words were exchanged. Blaine wasn't able to hear them, but the intone in Rachel's voice was affectionate and Kurt's replies were soft and friendly. A tiny part of him was jealous of the ease the two friends fell into, yet he knew it was all due to a long friendship. It wasn't fair for Blaine to expect more from Kurt; the boy hardly knew him. In time, he would be able to build that bridge and create a lasting friendship, hopefully.

**_Why are you so desperate to be his friend?_**

_I'm not desperate! I just feel like it would be a shame to waste that chance._

**_You know it won't work._**

_Why the hell not?_

**_Because you want more._**

_No I don't!_

**_Ha! You should really change your middle name from Devon to Denial…really, it fits better._**

Thankfully, the door to his room opened slowly and Rachel tiptoed in.

"You don't have to do that," Blaine said with a clear voice.

"Oh," Rachel relaxed and closed the door nonchalantly. "Good."

In no time, Rachel cleaned her makeup and slipped under the covers in her usual nightly attire, which was nothing. Blaine pulled her close and planted a strong kiss on her lips. Rachel was happy to oblige and opened his mouth with her tongue and slid it in. After a long lazy make out, Blaine pulled away and glued their foreheads together.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked in a low whisper.

"Of course," Rachel replied in a similar manner. "You can ask me anything."

Blaine stared into her dark eyes, unable to discern her pupils in the dark. "Do you think we are made to last?"

Rachel sat up slowly on one elbow and cupped his cheek. "Yes, of course we are."

There was no hesitation in her tone, and that alone put the battle field in his mind to rest.

"Where is that coming from?" Rachel frowned as she stroked his round cheekbone with her thumb.

"Nowhere really," Blaine sighed. "Just wanted to hear it."

Rachel bent down and grazed her lips against his forming their soft flesh into a soft warm kiss. And just like that everything became clear again. At the end of the day, no matter how troubled he was, he would always have a constant in his life: Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well there it is!

Latest Reiwers' comments: someone came forth and said they were upset that Kurt was not a virgin...I'm not going to apologize for that development because in my mind KUrt is just too beautiful to not be noticed...especially in a school full of boys...Yet again, many confuse the lose of virginity with experience...well that's NEVER true...Kurt may have fooled around here and there, but he is no expert...just a very confused teenager!

Also another reviewer was wondering why Kurt over reacted so much. We all have our trigers. Kurt has a very good reason which will come up in the next couple of chapters.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
